ROTG: The Guardian of Imagination Short Stories
by blackdragon157
Summary: Since you guys loved my first fanfiction so much, I am going to make some few short of it. This is when Hana is involved with all of the Guardians. From humor and family, to hurt/comfort, romance and some angst in it. *Accepting Ideas and request of one shots* No YAOI! Also, A bunch of Bunnymund/OC's in here, plus Rosalie Bunnymund and other family members Silverwolfcrystal12
1. Sensitive Spot

**This will be a one shot! From my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. I don't mind if I do a few short stories, so this might be more than one chapter, then I'll keep working on the other Rise of the Guardians Hope is all I need. **

**Well, here we go. **

**This one will be about hana's dragon, Silver and Jack Frost. **

**Secret Spot**

* * *

"Hey, I'll keep an eye on the place." Jack said.

Hana and Bunny needed some time alone together now that they are married and it was a few weeks after the wedding has happened. Hana was worried about doing her job, but Silver said that he would do it.

Plus, someone needs to look after the Warren and Jack and Silver said that they would do it.

"Silver, I'm not worried about you, it's just Snowflake..." Bunny started. Jack glared at him, daring Bunny to finish that sentence. Hana sighed. "Bunny, I'm sure that Silver will keep him in line. Besides, it's about time we deserve a break and Easter is gone until next year. You need this more than I do." Hana said.

Bunny sighed, but it was true. He did deserve a break with his mate, Hana.

"...alright...but if I find one egg out of place, it's yer skin, Snowcone." He said. Hana stared at him surprised from the new nickname. Jack and Bunny started to glare at each other. Hana managed to pull them away.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few hours!" She said as she made Bunny walk with her. Silver glances at Jack as he huffed. "I don't know why that Kangaroo still doesn't trust me? He was fine with me a few days ago, but now he thinks I'm annoying as ever for awhile."

Silver shrugged. "Bunny and master had it hard, Jack. They need a break so don't be so ruff on them, okay?" He asked.

Jack nodded, knowing that the dragon was right.

"Well...what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he place his staff on his shoulders. Silver yawned and stretched slightly, his sharp snowy white teeth showing as he yawned.

"I'm thinking about a nap for myself for a bit." Silver said. Jack smirked as he saw Silver lay down and let his head rest between his talon clawed hands. Jack walked over and laid down next to the dragon, his head resting on Silver's shoulder blade.

"Silver, do you remember your past life?" Jack suddenly asked. Silver glances at the winter spirit. "Yes. I was a wolf at my previous life, staying with Hana for her whole life when she was little. I even stood by her when she died. I never left her and I died as well."

Jack stared at him. "So, ever since she awoken as a spirit, you never left her side either?" Jack asked. Silver smiled as he nudged Jack slightly with his nose, smiling. "Yes. I never left her side."

Jack smiled as Silver suddenly sat up and casually scratched behind his ear with his back foot, but don't seem to get the itchy spot. He then stared at Jack.

"Hey, Jack? Can you scratch the part behind my ear? I can't seem to reach it." Silver said, turning his head slightly to glance at the teenage winter spirit. Jack stared at him before walking up towards the dragon.

Silver knew that Jack was nervous. He gave him a small hurr, telling him it's fine. Slowly, Jack started to scratch behind his ear, between his horn and upper ear. Silver purred in delight as Jack kept scratching him.

"Ohhh...that feels good." Silver purred. Jack laughed as he started to scratch near the top of his head, making the dragon shiver in delight. Jack reached down and then scratched under his chin.

Silver's eyes went wide and fell to the ground. Jack suddenly saw Silver not moving.

"Hey, you okay? Silver?" Jack asked, shaking the dragon as he had his eyes closed. Jack's eyes went wide with shock and horror.

He had killed Silver! And Hana's going to kill _him_!

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" Jack asked.

Hana and Bunny won't be back for a few hours, so he had time to figure it out. "Okay, okay...now, they won't be back for awhile, so I have to figure out what to do! But what!? I don't know anything about taking care of dragons!" Jack said to himself.

~Few Hours Later~

Jack had tried everything. From boiling water to freezing ice and other things to wake up the dragon and see that Silver's not dead, but nothing has work.

"I knew it...I'm dead." Jack said miserably.

"Jack!? Silver!? We're back!" Hana's voice rang through the Warren. Jack was now panicking. Does he tell Hana of what happened? To face the music of the Imagionation Guardian? Or keep it a secret until she finds out herself?

Jack walked out of the place where Silver was resting to see Bunny and Hana.

"H-Hey, guys? How was it?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff. He was good at hiding his feelings, thanks to being alone for 300 years. Bunny shrugged. "It was alright. Wished it didn't rain on us." He said as he shook slightly to get the water off of his fur.

Hana glances around. "Hey, where's Silver?" She said. Jack gulped slightly. "Uhh...he's sleeping." He said. Hana glances at Jack slightly.

"Okay, Jack. What did you do?" She asked, folding her shoulders across her chest. Jack leaned back slightly. "Uhh...I did nothing." He said. Hana raised one eye brow up.

"Jack...you really can't hide anything from me. Just tell me what happened?" Hana said. Bunny also stared at Jack. Jack then sighed, knowing that he can't hide it from her.

Jack leads them to Silver's body. Hana knelt down to stroke Silver's long neck. "I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"Jack, did you scratch Silver underneath his chin? Under his left cheekbone?" She asked. Jack was surprised that Hana wasn't angry. "Uhhh...y-yeah, I did."

Hana then started to laugh at Jack. Bunny and Jack were staring at her confused. Why was she laughing? "Jack, Silver's fine. See?" She gestured her head towards Silver.

Silver was purring in his sleep, a bliss smile on his face.

Jack was now confused. "Dragons have a sensitive spot underneath their chin by their left cheek bone. It makes them fall asleep easily and very fast. You probably scratched his sensitive spot and made him fall asleep. There's nothing to freak out over. You're fine." Hana laughed.

Jack lets out a sigh of relief, his hand resting on his chest. "That's good. I thought that he was dead for a second." Jack laughed nervously. Hana smiled. "Well, other than you freaking out over Silver, was everything okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, no one came to the Warren and all of the eggs are not out of place. Like I promised." He said. Hana smiled, but then looked at Bunnymund. "Aster? Is there something you want to say to Jack?"

Jack stared at him as Bunny sighed. "...I was wrong, Snowflake. So...thanks fer watchin' the Warren while me and Sheila took a break." He said. Jack smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard to say now, was it?" Jack said. Bunny glared at him.

"Don't push it." He said.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Sometimes...I don't know if you two are related." She said as Silver woke up and yawned.

"ARE NOT!" Both Bunny and Jack said. Hana smirked.

"Yep, you two are related." Hana said while Silver snickered. Silver then stared at Jack. "I forgot to mention you about my sensitive spot. Sorry if I made you panic." Silver said. Hana patted Silver's shoulder, smiling gently.

Yep, things are going to turn interesting with the other Guardians.

* * *

**Like I said, I am going to make some short stories, along with the character named Rosalie, which is Bunny's and Hana's daughter, which guest fanfiction, TwilightLover or on Deviantart Silverwolfcrystal12 **

**But I think this is going to be fun. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	2. Be Okay

**This is a one shot request from hellgirl-fan1. **

**This is what happens when someone goes overboard and drives themselves to get sick. **

**Well, here we go and I hope you like this, hellgirl-fan1! This is for you and thank you for the lovely idea! ^^ **

**BTW this is a bondage time between Bunnymund and his daughter, Rosalie.**

**Ch. 2: Be Okay**

* * *

"Easy, Bunny..." Hana whispered while stroking Bunny's head in comfort.

Bunnymund had overworked himself from delivering eggs on Easter and he got sick with a fever from overdoing it. He winced slightly when Hana place a cold rag on his forehead.

"I told you to not overwork yourself. Just focus on getting better, okay?" She asked. Bunny smiled as he coughed lightly. "Since when yer the boss of me?" He asked. Hana smirked. "Since I've married you, that's when." She said. Bunny chuckled as Hana kissed him slightly on the lips, which he returned.

"Just get some sleep. You need it, Aster." She said. Bunny smiled as she stroked behind his ear, making him groan slightly. "...it's gonna be hard ta sleep when yer doin' that." He said. Hana smirked. "Okay, get some sleep, ya overgrown ball of fluff." She said while she kissed him on the forehead.

Bunny chuckled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his chest rising and falling. Hana smiled as she shook her head.

Hana then heard someone enter the room. It was their daughter, Rosalie, who was now seven years old.

"...is he okay?" She asked. Hana smiled.

"He's fine, Rosie. Your dad just overworked himself to get sick. But in a few days, he should be fine." Hana said as Rosalie sat in a chair next to his bed, holding one of his paws.

"Can you keep an eye on him while I go to North to get some medicine from Phil? Unfortunately, the yeti's know this more than I do. Like Bunny said, they are best when it comes to medical treatment. Think you can do that for me, sweetie?" Hana asked.

Rosalie nodded. Hana squeezed her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." Hana said as she walked out of the room, leaving Rosalie with her father. She sighed as she gave Bunny's paw a slight squeeze. "Daddy...please be okay. You have to..." She said, tears evidence in her eyes.

She then sobbed silently to herself, not knowing what to do. Bunny cracked one eye open to see his daughter. He smiled weakily as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rosalie looks up to see the bright green eyes of her father, giving her a gentle smile.

"...'s alrigh', sweetie. It'll take more than a fever ta take this ol' Pooka down." He said, sitting up slightly. Rosalie gasped as she lunged at Bunny; wrapping her arms around his neck. Bunny held her just as tightly as she did.

"Ya don' need ta overstress over me, Sheila...everythin' will be okay." He said, giving Rosalie a gentle pat on her back. Rosalie soon pulled away, staring at her father's eyes.

"Do ya know where yer mom went?" He asked. Rosalie nodded. "She went to Grandpa's workshop to get medicine for you." Bunny smiled as he ruffled the top of her head slightly.

"...somethin's troubling you?" He asked. Rosalie looks down, still feeling stress about her father. She just merely shook her head, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Bunny then nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey, now...you can tell me." Bunny assured her, smiling softly at Rosalie while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rosalie stared at her father. "...I'm scared that one day...you'll..."

Bunny understood of what she was going to say. "Rosie, let me tell ya somethin'..." He said as he laid back down, bringing his daughter down with him so that her head was laying on his chest, one arm wrapped around him.

"...yer mom thought tha same thing a long time ago too...long way befo' you were born. Ya remember tha man I told ya about? Pitch Black?" He asked. Rosalie nodded. Bunny sighed slightly.

"Well...he had ways ta make illusions that are too real an' can make anyone believe they are true. He did that to her about us...being by herself an'...she was tired of being alone. But yer uncle Jack and Grandfather, North, managed ta rescue her befo' she fades away from us. It took me a while ta convince 'er that the illusion he showed her wasn't true. Sometimes, I keep feelin' guilty when I saw her hugging me that day, tellin' me tha story."

He coughed slightly, a ball of emotions trapped in his throat as he tried to clear his throat.

Rosalie knew that this was hard for him. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck again as she had her face buried into his shoulder. Bunny closed his eyes painfully, a single tear ran down his furry cheek as he held his daughter close, snuffling the silky black hair with his nose.

"...what I'm tryin' ta say is Rosie...is that you won't lose us. We will always be 'ere fo' ya all the way through yer life. Nothin's goin' ta happen to you and I promise you that...not only as yer father, but as the Easter Bunny an' the Guardian of Hope."

Rosalie smiled as she tighten her grip around her father's neck. "...Love you, daddy." She whispered. Bunny smiled sadly, holding his child closer to her while stroking the head of hair buried into his chest and shoulder.

"...love ya too, sweetie." He whispered.

Rosalie soon pulled away, staring at her father. "...is it okay if I stay with you for the night?" She asked. Bunny smiled while ruffling the top of her head. "Sure, sweetie. Let's get some sleep 'til yer mom gets home." He said.

Rosalie smiled as she laid down, resting her head on his chest as he covered them both up with the blanket. "...daddy?" Rosalie suddenly said, her head looking up to see her father's face.

"Yeah?" He asked, staring down at her. Rosalie then smiled at him, a single tear down her cheek.

"...I'm glad you chose mommy..." She said, snuggling into his soft fur of his chest, one arm wrapped around his chest. Bunny smiled sadly, feeling some tears running down his furry cheeks. He nuzzled her softly, then giving her a soft lick on her forehead.

"...so am I, sweetie..." He whispered as he laid back down, one arm wrapped around his young daughter. He then heard a slight cough from a certain Guardian. He looks up to see Hana, some tears evidence in her eyes.

Bunny sighed. "...ya heard everythin'..." He said. Hana smiled sadly as she nods, then walking towards Bunny with the medicine in hand. She gently places it on the table, then wrapping her arms around Bunny's neck, but being careful to not wake up their daughter.

Bunny felt Hana shaking slightly, feeling the tears land down on his shoulder. He smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around Hana; rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"...I didn't know you felt so guilty that day..." She sobbed while whispering, tightening her grip around Bunny. Bunny's smile widen, also tightening his grip around the young Imagination Guardian. "Hey, hey...it's okay. I didn't mean ta make you cry." He whispered.

Hana pulled away as she stared at Bunny, who rest his forehead against hers. "Don't worry. I'm glad yer 'ere with us. I'm glad that we're married...and I'm glad that we have a kit of our own." He said, gesturing to Rosalie who was fast asleep.

Hana smiled as she stroked Rosalie's cheek. "Yeah...I'm glad that I got you, the Guardians, and Rosalie, Aster..." She said. Bunny smiled sadly as he made Hana lay next to him.

"...I'm really glad I made you that day, Aster...I really am." She said, resting her head on the part of his shoulder, the crook of his neck. He smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"...I am too, love." He said. Hana then put the liquid medicine on a spoon. "North told me that this will take your fever down by the morning." She said. Bunny nodded as he sipped the medicine on the spoon, the sweet taste savoring on his tongue before swallowing.

"...thanks, love." He said. Hana sighed as she cuddled into Bunny's fur as she fell asleep. Rosalie shifted slightly, but was still asleep. Bunny smiled as he closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

Rosalie opened one eye to see her mother and father fast asleep in each other's arms, Rosalie in the middle between them. A single tear ran down her cheek as she snuggled into the bed between her mother and father.

"...I know that everything will be okay...daddy knows it." She whispered to herself. Bunny cracked one eye open to see Rosalie. He smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. Rosalie turned herself into her Pooka form and nuzzled her father in return.

He sighed happily as he wrapped one arm around both his wife and daughter and closed his eyes. "...everythin' will be okay, sweetie..." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Rosalie smiled. "...I know, daddy..."

* * *

**I hope you like this one shot, hellgirl-fan1. **

**Like I said before, I am accepting ideas or requests for this fanfiction. **

**You can either leave a review or you can PM me if you like **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	3. Hana Meets Pitch Black

**Okay, most are wondering and asking me. **

**"How did Hana meet Pitch in the story?" **

**I've been giving alot of request of it, so I'm going to do a short chapter of how our heroine Imagination Guardian actually met the Nightmare King, PItch Black. **

**Ch.3: Hana Meets Pitch**

* * *

It was night time in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

The young Imagination spirit wondered through the streets; watching the children as they sleep and also the imagination of their dreams and mind. She somehow knew that this is her job.

Even if no one could see her, she knew this was the right thing to do; to watch over the children.

Then, something past her at great speed, making her jump slightly. She whonder what was that just past her. Was it a friend? Or was it a foe? Well, standing here isn't going to help at all.

Shew was soon running after the creature through the empty streets; the lights flickering slightly. She knew that it was something as they came to a fairly large lake, the creature coming to a hault.

It was a horse of some sort, being black as the midnight sky as it sparkles itself in some way. It's eyes were lowing a dangerously yellow. It saw Hana and snorted, pounding it's hooves loudly on the grassy ground.

The horse soon started to circle her; neighing and snorting.

Hana felt it was an enemy.

Hana soon pulled a sword out with her imagination magic as the the horse kept circling her. It soon then started to dart towards her, neighing loudly-

Hana already made a move as she made a slice so fast that it didn't see it coming, soon disappeared into ashes. Hana soon started to put her sword away and about to head back-

"Well, another spirit that joined the uknown." A mysterious voice just said. Hana turned her head towards the sound of the voice to see a man, stroking a horse that looks like the one she had just destroyed moments ago.

His pale yellow eyes were the same as the horse's eyes. The man smirked, seeing Hana. "I see that you've already met one of my nightmares that you destroyed. Quite beautiful, no?" He asked, stroking the mare's neck as it breathes softly and nuzzling it's master. Hana only glared at the man.

"...who are you?" She asked, her mismatched eyes now glowing dangerously. The man smirked.

"...Pitch Black, at your service." He said, making a low bow at the girl. She can tell that Pitch was full of evil. He then stood up and stared at her. "Now then, since you know my name, what is yours? After all, all is fair." He said. Hana folded her arms across her chest, her black trench coat flowing in the cool breeze of the night. He is right, fair is fair...but not really...

"...My name is Hana and that's all you need to know." She said. Pitch smiled as he walks forward Hana, who felt rage inside of herself from this man.

"Well, Hana...how about you and I have a little chat of having an alliance-"

He was suddenly pinned to a tree as a sword was pressed against his neck. Hana's eyes were more glowing dangerously, as if they were ice and fire.

"Listen to me, Pitch Black, and you listen good." She growled, "I am **not** a girl you want to mess with. I do not work for anyone. I am a lone wolf; I don't need an alliance so that someone can tell me what to do, especially from **you**. If I find you near me, I won't hesitate to kill you; immortal or not. Don't come near me, my work, or the children."

She then released Pitch from the pinned, already putting her sword away. She was soon walking away. Pitch was staring at the girl shocked. How did she move so fast without him knowing.

He was furious as she walks away. He soon used his nightmare sand to form an arrow as he aims at her.

He released it, going at great speed.

It was about to hit her-

A sudden pair of silvery wings blocked the attack, wrapping around Hana inan protective embrace. As soon as the sand cleared away, the wings were still around Hana.

"...It's alright, Silver. I'm okay."

The wings unfolded to reveal a silver dragon as it nuzzles Hana's cheek, who stroked it's head as it shivers in delight. The dragon soon saw Pitch and growled dangerously at him, his sharp teeth showing as it unfold it's wings slightly, a warning to him to back off.

Hana then stroked the dragon's silverly scaley neck. "Silver, down. He already knows what will happen." She said gently. Silver stared at her, but then nodded as he lower himself for her.

Hana then hopped onto Silver's back, right between the shoulder blades as Silver rose up. Hana then glared at Pitch.

"That is your final warning, Pitch. I will never join you, not even if you and me are the last spirits known to earth and humanity." She said. With one leap, Silver flew as he climbed higher and higher into the sky at top speed, his wings flapping.

Pitch stared at the girl as the dragon flies away into the cloudy sky.

Pitch smirked. She was very powerful; more powerful than the Guardians. Somehow, he had to get this girl by his side.

With her powers, he would be unstoppable and can finaly defeat the Guardians once and for all. He got onto the nightmares back and darted off to his lair, thinking of a plan to get this girl by his side.

~Meanwhile~

silver was gliding in the midnight black sky above the clouds as the stars shined brightly in the sky; the full moon glowing brightly.

Silver turned his head towards Hana to stare at her, hurring softly in worry. Hana smiled as she stroked his neck with small strokes, making the silver dragon purr slightly.

"No worries, buddy. I'll be okay." She said. Silver smiled sadly as he nuzzled Hana, purring in her ear. He knew that they will face Pitch again and he will protect her with his life.

"Say, Silver? How about we head home? The sun's coming up and I'm really tired right now." She said while yawning, stretching her arms out slightly.

Silver smirked as he nodded. Silver turned his head forward an roared, opening a portal. As soon as they went through, the portal soon disappeared; leaving some mists in the sky as it blends into the clouds.

* * *

**And that, my peeps, is how Hana meets the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. **

**Like I keep saying, I am accepting requests. You can leave a review or you can PM me anytime you like and I will work on it. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	4. Help me through, Be at My Side

**This is a hurt/comfort and a little romance in this drabble. **

**It will involve Bunny, Jack and Hana and Manny will be involved in all of this**

**Most are going through tough times that really can't be erase just a snap, but that doesn't mean that there are people there who can help you through it. **

**Well, here we go**

**Help me through, Be at My Side**

* * *

_"Why...why did you let us die?" A mysterious voice said. _

_Hana turned her head to see her parents. Tears were evidence in her eyes. "B-But you told me to! You wanted to be free, dad!" She said. Lucy came closer to her, her electric blue eyes staring at her with dread and with no remorse. _

_"...you're no Guardian. You killed an mortal...that is the biggest sin an immortal will carry on their shoulders for all eternity." She said. Hana was now panicking. _

_"N-No, you don't understand!" _

_"...what kind of daughter are you?" She asked. Hana gasped, feeling the anger rise in her. "You keep telling me my whole life as a mortal that I was never your daughter! Why do you say that now!?" _

_"You will die all alone, Hana...you will always be alone." _

_Hana dropped to her knees, her hands clenching her head as she shook in fear. _

_"...they won't accept you." _

_Stop it... _

_"The Guardians are only liking you because you are chosen as a Guardian." _

_Stop._

_"...even that so called rabbit your in love with...he never loved you..."_

_STOP! _

Hana gasped; her eyes flew wide open with fear as she shook violently, sweating as she looks at her surrounding.

She was at the Warren and it was still night time. She can feel Aster sleeping next to her, an arm wrapped around her waist as he sleeps peacefully. With careful hands, she unwrapped herself from Bunny and sat on the edge of the bed, still sweating and shaking slightly.

That was the worst nightmare she had ever encountered.

What if all of it was true? What if the Guardians didn't really like her? Do they just accept her just because she was chosen? She then stared at Aster, who was still asleep.

What if this was all a dream? What if she was truely all alone?

She quietly walked out of the room and out of the Warren as she stared at the midnight black sky; the stars twinkling in the sky. Tears were falling from her eyes.

She transformed into a dragon as she flew into the sky, tears were still falling from her eyes. It was really confusing for her now after what she just experience. She was still being haunted from that day she had force to kill both of her parents.

Her father wanted to be free and her mother tried to kill Caleb, Bunny's father.

It hurts her really badly, had to kill your parents with your own hands and had to live through it for your whole life.

After what it seems like after awhile, she landed in Burgess by a frozen lake, already out of breath from flying so fast from the Warren to Burgess, Pennsylvania. She transformed back to her normal self as she fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath as the tears were still falling down her cheeks.

Why did it had to be this way?

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp and already in a fighting position as she pinned the mysterious person to a tree, but then realized that it was only Jack.

"Wow...I knew you were fast, but never this fast!" He said. Hana lets him go, backing up away from the winter spirit. Jack held his hands up in a surrender way. "Hey, I won't hurt you." He said.

Hana was gasping really fast as the tears were still falling from her cheeks, shaking in fear furiously. Jack knew that something was wrong. "Hana...let me help you." He whispered as he place his staff down to tell that Hana that he wasn't going to hurt her.

She stared at Jack as he stood up, the staff not in his hands no more, but was near his feet in case of trouble. She then threw herself at Jack as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Oof!" He said at the sudden impact. Hana's face was buried into his sweater as she shook furiously in fear, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, you're not going to get in trouble. I'm not going to tell North of what you did." He said, smiling slightly. Hana shook her head.

"I-It's not that, Jack." She sobbed, tightening the embrace. Jack realized that it was something else other than that defensive attack she did. Jack stared at the girl as he made her sit down with him.

"...I-I can't handle this, Jack...I just can't..." She said, clenching onto his sweater tighter. Jack stared at her confused. "Can't handle what?" He asked softly, stroking the top of her head.

"...I don't know if I'm good enough to be a Guardian." She said. Jack was shocked at her confession. "What would make you think that!?" He asked. Hana shook her head.

"I killed them, Jack! I killed both of my parents with my own hands! I even killed my mother and she was mortal! I-I thought that something would h-h-happen to me if someone k-killed a mortal! I can't keep going like this...they are going to haunt me for the rest of my immortal life! I can still remember their faces when I killed them! How do I not know that this is all a dream!? What if...I never met you guys and...me and Aster...never knew each other? What if I wake up in that basement in my previous life? What if..." She then sobbed into his chest, unable to continue.

Jack knew that it was hard for her. She was a new member of the Guardians and Hana was younger than him. He held her tighter to him, so often rubbing her back.

"Hey, now...that's not true. Manny chose you for a reason. You have a imagionation that can help anyone pull themselves out of. I'm glad that you're with us. I'm glad that you're with Bunny and you two found feelings for each other. Don't blame yourself about this. Your father would be very proud of you. Your mother? I'm not really sure about...but I know that your father would be very proud of you." He whispered into her ear.

Hana kept crying into his chest, her hands clenching on the front of his sweater. He just sat there and held the broken girl in his arms; so often rubbing her back in soothing circles.

He then heard the ground rumble slightly to see a hole appear and two rabbit ears poke out of the hole. He then saw Aster hop out of the hole, a slight panic on his face, but then relaxed when he saw him with Hana.

Jack then mouthed to Bunny 'she's not feeling well...' while stroking her hair. He nodded as he walked forward and knelt down next to the two young spirit Guardians. Bunny slowly place his paw on her shoulder. Hana looks to see Bunny, a sad smile on his face as he saw tears fall down her cheeks.

Hana then wrapped her arms around his furry neck and gave him a tight embrace. Bunny held her just as tight as she did. "Shhhh...'s arligh', love. I'm 'ere fo' ya." He whispered, rubbing her back slowly and soothingly.

He then slowly stood up with Hana in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He then stared at Jack. He nodded. "...thanks, Snowflake." He said as he hopped down into the hole and soon disappeared.

Jack smiled sadly as he stared at the full moon, which was now glowing in the midnight black sky. He knew that Manny and Bunny will reassure her.

Meanwhile, Bunny made it to the Warren with Hana still in his arms, refusing to let her grip loosen around his neck as he carried her. When he got to the room, he made him and Hana lay down as he rubbed her back as he lay down on his side so that Hana can be comfortable. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hana shook her head and buried her face into his fur. He smiled sadly as he brushed the hair away from her face to behind her ear. "Hey, now...you can tell me." He pressed as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"...what if this is all a dream...?" She asked softly. Bunny stared at her confused. "What do you mean, love?" He asked, making her stare at him. She looks down guilty.

"...what if I wake up in that basement again from my previous life? What if I realized that this is all a dream and...I never...met you or the others? What if..." She trailed off as she tighten her grip around the Pooka warrior.

He sighed sadly as he stroked the top of her head. "...if this was a dream, then I wouldn' be able ta do this." He gently cupped her cheek with one paw and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She was taken back from it, but then returned the gestured. He pulled away and stared at Hana's blue-green eyes. He smiled sadly as he rest his forehead against hers. "...Manny chose you for a reason. We all care about you. We love ya. If it wasn't fer you and Jack, then we wouldn't be this close like we are taday. Don't doubt yerself." He said as he made her lay back down. Hana nodded as she buried her face into his fur.

"...I'm sorry, Bunny." She whispered. Bunny chuckled under his breath. "Just rest, love. We'll talk about it in tha mornin'." He said as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Hana was about to fall back asleep, but then felt a moonlight beam hitting her from the window. She turned her head slightly to see the moon shining brightly at them.

_"Bunny is right. You have a family now and they will always be with you. I chose you for a reason, Hana. As long as you have the Guardians by your side and hope within you, all will be well."_ Manny said.

He soon disappeared into the night. Hana sighed as snuggled into Bunny's embrace. They were right, she has a family now and that's what matters now. Her father would be very proud of her now that she has a new life ahead of her.

She knew that the nightmares will end. Plus, her parents will move on to another life. She stared at Bunny, who was fast asleep. She smiled sadly as she scratched behind his ear.

His foot twitched slightly, but then started to thump rapidly against the matress in his sleep. He cracked one eye open and smirk, chuckling slightly as he stared at her. "...love teasin' me, huh?" He asked. Hana shrugged as she playfully kissed his nose.

"...thank you..." She whispered before nuzzling her face into the crook of his furry neck. He chuckled under his breath and held her close. "...yer welcome, love." He said as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm like drowning you guys in this angs/hurt/comfort fluff now! I'm sorry! **

**I'm that type of person! But the next one is requested by ObsidianLove. I am going to work on it right now! Like I said many and many of times, I am taking ideas or requests. You can PM or leave a review at any time and I will get to you.**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	5. Picnics and Pranks

**This is a request from ObsidianLove **

**Hope you enjoy this one shot that you have requested. **

**Even if they work together to have some fun, some can have fun with others to make their day come through **

**Picnic and Pranks**

* * *

The Guardians and Bunny's family were at a flowery field, having a picnic. Bunny sighed in bliss as he felt Hana massaging his shoulders. "Ahhh...right there." He sighed as she wnt deeper on his sore spot on his shoulder.

"You work too hard." Hana said. Bunny turned his head to stare at her. "...I need ta keep meself in shape so I can keep me family safe." He said. Hana smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "...I know, Bunny. But you just overdue it sometimes and that's not healthy." She said as she kept massaging his shoulders.

Rosalie, who was now thirteen stared at her parents. She sat down next to her parents as Hana laid down her head on Bunny's lap.

North turned his head as he stared at the Imagination Guardian. "This is great idea, Hana." He said. Hana smirked as she opened one eye to stare at the Wonder Guardian. "Hey, we all needed a break. Plus, the reason why I did it doing the Spring because of Jack. He'll melt if we did it during the summer." She said as she stare at the winter spirit and Bunny's sister, Alice.

Alice sighed in bliss as Jack scratched her behind her ear. Hana smiled as she saw Bunny getting that agitated look on his face. Hana sighed. "Bunny...just be happy for your sister." She said.

Bunny sighed. "...I know that I want me sister ta be happy, but I see Frost hurt me sister even _once_...it's his skin." He said, his voice in a growl. Rosie stared at her mom.

"What is dad talking about?" She asked. Hana sighed as she took her daughter away from the others. "Your father and your Uncle Jack...they...they didn't start on the right foot when they met each other." She said. Rosie cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Hana sighed as she rubbed the back of her head slightly. "Well...back in 1968, your uncle made a blizzard on Easter sunday and your father wasn't really happy about that. They still didn't really get along when Jack was chosen as a Guardian. And so...they really didn't get along." She said. Rosie then stared at Jack and Bunny, who was bickering at one another.

"What made them change?" She asked. Hana smiled. "Well...Jamie, who is Jack's first believer, helped him believe in the Easter Bunny when Pitch ruined your father's holiday and made him lose so many believers, in all of the others. If they don't believe in them...well...they disappear forever." Hana told her. Rosaile stared at her father and uncle, her eyes filled with sympathy.

Hana place a hand on her shoulder. "But don't let it bother you now. When you get older, you'll understand." She said, a gentle smile on her face. Jack soon came. "Hey, whatcha girl's talking about?" He asked; a smirk on his face. Hana smirked back.

"Oh, just how much annoying you can get." Hana joked. Jack smirked back. "Oh, that does it!" He said as he got Hana in a head lock. "Say 'mercy.'" He said while smirking. Hana smirked back.

"Never!" She joked. Jack smirked again as he gave her a noogie on the top of her head. "Say it!" He said. Hana laughed as she transformed into her Pooka dragon form and tried to buck him off.

"Face it, Hana. You can't win!" Jack said. Hana turned her head and had that sly smirk on her face as she made one more buck that made Jack fall off of her back and into a small pond. His head popped out of the water and shook his head so that some of his hair was somewhat dry.

Hana was laughing in dragon tongue as Rosie snickered too from what her mother did.

"Hana, Rosie! What ya guys doin'?" Bunny asked as he walked over. Rosie smirked as she kept laughing. "Mom and Uncle Jack were playing 'Mercy' again and mom won...again!" She said. Bunny smirked at Hana.

"Oh, really?" He asked as he made a fake move, making Hana flinch and made her crouch down, her fluffy tail wagging with excitment. "Ya really can't beat me when it comes ta that game, Sheila." He said.

Hana growled playfully, daring him to make the first move. With one bound, Bunny managed to get on Hana's back. She tried bucking him off, but he was holding on tightly. Rosie and Jack were laughing. Jack then saw Hana and Bunny was about to head into a lake. He smirked as he made a small frost near Hana's feet.

Rosie then saw what Jack was doing. "Mom, Dad! Watch out for-"

But it was too late. Hana stepped on the icy frosted area and she slipped into the small pond, bringing Bunny with her. They were underwater for some time. Hana was the first to pop out, back to her normal form.

Jack was laughing hard as Rosalie tried her best not to laugh. Hana playfully glared at them. She looked around. "...where's Bunny-"

She was suddenly lifted, sitting on someone's shoulders. It was Bunny as he popped his head out of the water. "What happen?" He asked. Hana had her hands resting on his head, between his ears. "It seems that Jack here made both of us fall in." She said. Bunny glances up. He then glared at Jack, who was acting innocent.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything." He said, a smirk on his face as he held his hands up. Hana glances at her daughter and nodded. Rosie nodded as she pushed Jack into the lake.

Jack popped his head out of the water. Hana and Bunny had a smirk on their faces as he lets Hana down from his shoulders. The three then got out of the water, now dripping.

North saw the four walking. "Why are you three wet?" He asked. Caleb and Victoria glances up to see their son and Hana, and Jack all soaken wet. Hana shrugs sheepishly. "Uhh...we played 'mercy' again." She said. Alice walked up to Jack and nudged him with her nose. Jack smirked as he kissed her softly on the top of her head.

Bunny held the growl that crept up his throat. Hana rolled her eyes and glances at Rosalie. Rosie just laughed slightly. Hana then playfully nudged Bunny with her elbow. "Bunny, be nice." She said. Bunny just stared at her then sighed.

Rosalie smirked.

"Jack and Alice, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She playfully singed. Jack and Alice blushed while Hana was laughing really hard and Bunny just shook his head. "...just like yer uncle." He whispered.

Hana looks up and Rosalie just tried to look innocent. Hana laughed as she ruffled the top of her head. "Just like your mother too." She said as Rosalie swatted her hands away.

"Alrigh, ya two. Let's just finish our picnic. And no more 'mercy' fo' the rest of the day." He said as he pointed at Hana and Jack. The pouted. "Joykiller!" Jack said. Bunny smirked as he ruffled the top of his head.

"...yer gonna lose to me wife no matter what." He said. Jack glared at him. "Hey, I did won a few times in 'mercy'!" He said. Bunny crossed his furry arms across his chest.

"...name one." He said.

Jack was silent. Bunny smirked as he was about to head back to the picnic until he was pinned down. Jack was sitting on his back; making Bunny lay on his stomach and got him in a head-lock. Jack smirked. "Say it..." He said.

Bunny glances up and stared at Hana and Rosie. They look away. Bunny then smirked. "...yer in fo' it now, Snowflake." He said. With one swift, he managed to get Jack off of his back and put him in a head-lock.

Jack smirked. "You're not going to make me say it." He said. Bunny smirked as gave him a noogie on the top of his head. Jack laughed as he made some frost under their feet and made Bunny slip.

Alice laughed as she and Hana broke the two Guardians apart. "Okay, you guys can wrestle to your heart contents later, right now is family time." Hana said as she made Bunny sit down with her.

Alice made Jack sit down with her as Rosalie sat down with her parents. "...you know, I think Jack and Alice look great together." Rosalie said. Hana smirked as she stared at them. Hana smiled.

"Yeah...they do." Hana said. She then playfully glared at Bunny. "...and you really can't do anything. They like each other, Bunny." She said. Bunny sighed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"...alrigh', alrigh', I'll let it go. I won't bug the ankle-bita's about it." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. Hana smiled as she snuggled into Bunny's fur.

Rosalie rest her head on Bunny's lap. Things are never boring with her new family.

* * *

**I hope you like the short story, ObsidianLove **

**I am going to work on some other stuff and you guys can PM me or leave a review for me at any time and I will respond to you as soon as possible. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	6. ROTG: Different Way of Meeting Hana

**I was just thinking: **

**What would happen if the Guardians met Hana in a different way? **

**Like, the Guardians could spy on Hana of her one day and she confronts them of them spying on her. Instead of stuffing her in a bag, like they did to Jack, all of the Guardians have met her and she was very defensive. **

**This idea just came to me and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Here we go! **

**ROTG: Different way of meeting Hana.**

* * *

Jack was confused of why Manny chose a different Guardian. Plus, it was an imagionation spirit that collects children's imagination. What good will that do? Well, the Guardians had to find this spirit before Pitch does.

As Jack flew into Burgess, he made his work over and made frost on the grass, windows, roofs, and cars while looking for the spirit.

Suddenly, a white flash had passed him. "Whoa!" He looked to see that it disappeared into a woods that was far from his lake. Should he chase it? It could be one of Pitch's nightmare causing havoc.

He flew at high speed to catch up to the creature that had passed him. As he made it through the forest, he kept at low as he followed the creature. He managed to get a good look at it.

It was a dragon and he hadn't see those things ever. He remember Jamie telling him about these creatures about how they kill knights and kidnap princess in the middle ages. As the creature came to a hault, he was holding something in his mouth.

The dragon then started to move leaves and twigs away to reveal a girl. She was clenching to her side as it bleeds badly. The dragon hurred sadly as it took out a bottle mixed with silvery red liquid of some sort. The dragon hurred softly in the girl's ear.

The girl cracked one eye open, revealing a comforting emerald green. Jack was confused. Who is this girl and how does she have a dragon? Just then, he heard the ground rumble slightly.

"There ya are, Snowflake!" Jack jump slightly and turned his head towards the sound to see Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope. "I was lookin' everywhere fo' ya! Ya know that you got everyone'...mmmphh!"

Jack managed to put his hand over Bunny's mouth to keep him from talking. "Quiet, you stupid Kangaroo!" He hissed. Bunny cocked one eye brow up, an unamused look on his face. Jack pointed at the direction and Bunny saw a dragon with an injured girl.

Bunny stared at Jack, who only shrugged. "I only just found her when you showed up." He whispered as he took his hand away from Bunny's mouth. Bunny crouched down to look at the girl.

The dragon uncorked the glass and gently place a drop of the silvery red liquid on the girl's side. She hissed a shaky breath as a sizzling sound was made. The wound on the girl was slowly closing. The girl then stared at the dragon, both eyes open.

Bunny and Jack was surprised that they were mismatched. Her left eye was an electric blue while her right was an intense and yet a comforting emerald green.

The dragon hurred again as it nudges her with his nostril, a smile on it's face. The girl smiled sadly as she stroked the dragon's face. "...thank you, Silver...the dragon blood did help the wound." The girl said as the dragon helped her up.

"...how about we head home? I really don't feel good now." She said. The dragon, which was called Silver, nodded as he gently lowered his neck so that Hana could hop on.

Silver slowly spreaded his wings and then took off into the sky. Bunny and Jack stared at each other. "...is that the Imagination spirit?" Jack asked. Bunny was now in deep thought.

"...might be. Let's tell North an' the others." He said as he made a hole and hopped down, Jack following him.

* * *

It has been a week since Jack and Bunny had found the Imagination spirit.

As soon as they came to Burgess, the others, North, Tooth and Sandy, had followed Jack and Bunny to see the Imagination Spirit. Jack crouched down to wait for the girl to show up.

"Okay, she should show up any second now." Jack said. Bunny lets out a yawn as he stared at the winter spirit. "No offense, Frostbite...but I don' think the Sheila will show..." He said as he stretched his arms slightly.

Tooth fluttered next to Jack. "Jack, we all know how you feel about getting this girl to our side before Pitch does, but I don't think she'll show up in the same spot-"

Just on time, the dragon soon came to a landing with the girl on his back. The girl slid down and patted Silver's side, who had shivered in delight fromt he touch and purred.

"Huh...who ever thought that dragons can purr?" Jack said. Sandy shrugged, a sandy question mark above his head.

The dragon's head perked up, it's bright green eyes glancing around with cautious. Bunny covered Jack's mouth his paw; both had a worried look on their faces. The girl patted the dragon's neck.

"Down, Silver. It was probably a racoon or something." She said as she sat down. The dragon sighed as he laid down, curling around the girl. "Well...he tried to make an offer again." The girl said.

The dragon's eyes were now dangerously slit, growling as smoke came out of his nostrils. That's when the girl laughed. "I know, I should've told you. But I gave Pitch my answer. I told him that I don't want to work with him. That man's head is so dense that he really doesn't know when to take 'no' for an answer." She said.

Silver smirked as he nuzzled the girl. The girl sighed. "Yeah, I love you too, buddy." She said as she stroked Silver's head. Jack tried his best not to make a noise, thanks to Bunny who had a paw over the boy's mouth.

"...well, at least she ain' wantin' ta work fo' Pitch." Bunny whispered to the others.

Silver's head perked up again and then started to growl dangerously. The girl's eyes were also glowing dangerously, as if they were fire and ice in a battle for dominance.

With one hand, she reach forward towards a bush where the Guardians were hiding. They suddenly felt themselves lifted up. They were now face to face with the girl and the dragon.

"You know, I don't appreciate people spying on me." The girl said as she stood up and did Silver, who's eyes were dangerously slit, ready to attack the imposters.

"We mean no harm to you." North said, holding his hands up in a surrender way. The girl glances at them and sighed. "...if I can guess, you guys are the Guardians." She said.

North nodded. "My name is Nicholas St. North, but everyone calls me North." He said as he step forward. That's when Silver stomped his foot, growling at him. Hana placed a hand on the dragon's snout, making him stop.

"Never mind, Silver. He's very protective of me." She said. The girl then stepped forward. "And as for me, my name is Hana." She said. Jack stepped forward. Hana glared at him and Bunny.

"I knew that you two were following me for some time. I really don't appreciate spies. Pitch is already enough and I don't feel like dealing with anymore nonsense!" She said.

Bunny held his hands up. "Look, we ain't lookin' fo' no fight, Sheila. We just need ta talk to ya." He said. Hana crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, make it quick because I have a job to do." She said as Silver sat down, casually scratching behind his ear with his back foot.

North sighed. "We know that you don't like working for anyone. But...Manny has chose you...to be a Guardian. That's why we are here, to offer you a place to be with us...to guard the children."

Hana glances at the moon, which was shining brightly at the midnight black sky, then back at the Guardians. Silver hurred something into her ear and nodded. "Look." She sighed.

North sighed, now thinking that this girl will not accept the offer to be a Guardian.

"I get it...you need more alliances to protect the children, that I understand. But I need time to think...I just now awoken in this new life and I don't need alot of pressure on me. I need time to think this offer over for now. It's not that I'm not accepting it, but I just...need time." She said.

Well, that took them by surprised. She just need time to think? That's all? Well, at least she didn't turn them down deeply.

Silver lowered his down, so that his stomach was on the ground. Hana slowly got on Silver's back and he slowly stood up. North smiled. "Of course. You need time to think. When do you think you'll have answer?" He asked.

Hana thought about it for a bit, then stared at North. "...consider my answer in three days." With that, Silver crouched down and took off into the starry night sky.

Sandy gestured the Guardian to Hana and signing 'Do you think she'll accept her fate to be a Guardian?' He signed. North only sighed. "This I do not know, Sandy. Just like she said, she just now awoken as spirit and needs time. I know she'll keep her promise. She will answer in three days." He said.

Tooth smiled sadly as she saw the dragon disappear from their sight. "...I hope your right, North." She said

* * *

**Okay, this is what would happen if they meet Hana this way instead of stuffing her in a bag and bringing her to the North Pole. **

**This just now came to my head and I wanted to try it out of how they met her in a different way**.

**Well, I am going to work on some other short stories that you guys gave me ideas for. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	7. Revenge of the Autumn Spirit

**Here is a short and yet somewhat long drabble of a new adventure. **

**Like I have said many of times before, I am accepting ideas or requests for any short drabbles from my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction: The Guardian of Imagination.**

**When you care about someone, you will do your best to find them and protect them with your life **

**Revenge of the Autumn Spirit**

* * *

Rosalie and Bunnymund were in the living room of the Warren. Rosalie was now fifteen years old as she stared at her father, one ear drooping to the side since she was in her half form. "Did mom run into something?" She asked.

Bunny glances at the clock. It was near midnight.

"Not too sure, Sheila. Yer mom usually tells me if she'll run into somethin'." He said as he tried to sketch new ideas for his eggs for next Easter.

This wasn't like Hana at all to be this late. So, something was up.

"It's gettin' late, Rosie. Why don't ya head fer bed? I'll stay up 'till yer mom gets home." He said. She was about to protest, but a yawn escaped from her throat. She then sighed. "Okay... night, dad." She said as she gave him a quick hug from behind. Bunny smiled as he patted the arms with his paws. "...night, sweetheart." He said as Rosie left to sleep in her room.

Bunny sighed as he stare at the door, waiting for Hana to come home.

~The Next Day~

"Dad, wake up."

Bunny jolted slightly, his eyes flew wide open to see his daughter sitting next to him. He looks around , seeing if Hana had returned.

"I saw you asleep when I woke up. Mom isn't home yet." Rosalie said. Bunny stared at her shocked and sat up. "She didn't come back yet?" She shook her head no. "Maybe she's at the North Pole with Grandpa?" She suddenly asked. Bunny then nodded. With the tap of his foot, a hole appear. Rosalie then transformed into her full Pooka form and jumped down the hole after Bunny.

Soon, they were at the pole. Rosie managed to find North talking to Sandy. "Grandpa! Have you seen mom anywhere?" She asked him. North was really confused.

"She not with you?" He asked. Rosalie shook her head. "She didn't come back home last night and dad stayed up all night, waiting for her to come home. So we thought she came here since she finished her job late last night." North was now worried. This wasn't like Hana.

After five minutes, all of the Guardians were assembled.

"Hana has gone missing. She never show at home or at the pole. We do a search party. If one finds a clue, contact me or the others immediately." North ordered.

The Guardians and Silver soon started to search for Hana and bring her back home. Soon, it turned to days, then weeks and after it soon turned to a month and there was no sign of Hana anywhere.

Rosalie searched around the forest of Japan as she tried to find her mother's scent. What if they can never find her? NO! They **will **find her and bring her home. This wasn't like Hana to do this to her own family.

She then picked up her scent. It lead down to a dark cave. She then thrash at a tree a few times, then waited. Soon, Bunny and Jack suddenly showed. Rosalie then stared at the cave.

"...I found mom's scent and it leads straight down there." She said. Bunny nodded as he glances around. "...stay behind me, Rosie. Jack, you take the rear, I'll take tha front." He said as he started to walk inside the cave.

Rosie glances around as they went deeper into the cave, the temperature dropping down slightly and the waters dripping off from the ceiling and the walls. Bunny then coughed slightly from the foul stench in the air as they went deeper inside. "...somethin's up..." He said at the two. After a few moments from walking, they ran to a wide open space inside the cave.

Someone was waiting for them. It was a woman.

Her hair was reddish brown that seems to fall down; touching her shoulders. Her almond yellow orange eyes stare at them, showing a hint of anger and satisfaction. She wore a dark brown jacket that matched her yellow green shirt and red orange pants. Her dark brown boots matching her jacket as he wore some pale brown gloves.

"It was about time you show up. Took you long enough." She said. Bunny put his daughter behind him as he took out his boomerangs. Jack held his staff up as the woman smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost? You even brought your daughter? Not a smart move." She said, her finger gesturing a 'no-no' to them. Rosie glared at her.

"Who are you!? And where's mom!?"

The woman seems to smirk. "My, my...no need for foul language. But to make things run smoother for all of us, my name is Lorisa. I am the spirit that brings Autumn for everyone. I was so eager to become one of you guys, a Guardian. But instead, Manny has chose a sorry excuse of a Guardian named Hana. Imaginations doesn't bring anything. Only silly little dreams." She said.

Rosalie nearly tried to make a daring move, but Jack held her back. "Where is mom!?" She asked one last time. Lorisa hummed. "Your mother? Hmmm...oh, I know who you mean."

With a snap of her fingers, two leaf spirits started to drag something out to the main room.

What Bunny, Jack and Rosalie saw broke their hearts.

It was Hana.

She was covered in cuts, bruises and her own blood as she was in her Pooka dragon form. She was very pale as her eyes were unfocused and had no emotion in them, no life, or anything. The leaf spirits then tossed her body infront of them as she didn't move.

Rosalie knelt down next to Hana's body and tried to wake her up. "Mom!? MOM! Wake up!" She begged, but Hana wouldn't respond at all. Lorisa crossed her arms across her chest.

"To be honest, she really didn't put that much of a fight. She was never meant to be a Guardian at all. How can she protect the children if she can't even protect herself?" She asked while sighing, pushing her hair away.

Rosalie glared at her as she walked forward. "Don't you dare touch my mom!" She snarled as Lorisa smirked. "Feisty now, are we?" She asked. Bunny stood infront of her, his teeth showing as he twirled the boomerangs around his fingers expertly. "If ya want them, ya have ta go through me." He snarled as Jack held his staff up.

Lorisa sighed as she got out a huge sword out. "...have it your way."

It soon started to turn into a nasty battle between Jack, Bunny against Lorisa as Frost, leaves, and egg bombs were in the air. Rosalie was next to her mom, giving her comfort in some way.

"...please, mom...you have to wake up...you have to. I-I don't want dad to be alone again. Everyone needs you... _I _need you. So you have to wake up..." She said, tears falling down and landing on Hana's furry face.

Bunny was pinned to the wall from Lorisa as he had a deep cut on his shoulder, some of his fur stained in blood as Jack was knocked out unconscious. She smirked at the burning green eyes from the Guardian of Hope.

"Face it...you will soon join your friends soon enough." She said as she pointed her sword at his chest-

Something just knocked her over, making Bunny slide to the floor as Rosalie rushed to her father, hugging him softly. But he was shocked from what he saw that gave hope in him and his friends.

Hana was up in her Pooka dragon form, roaring and snarling at Lorisa as she stood up. "How can you still be alive!?" She asked as she charged at her, but Hana made a wall of ice blocked her way.

She managed to break through the wall. Every time Lorisa tried to get to Bunny and the others, Hana blocks her way; roaring at the Autumn spirit to back off. Her eyes turned into a crimson red.

Lorisa's eyes went wide as she fell over in pain. With little movement she had, she made her two spirits come and take her away from Hana and the Guardians. "You will die soon enough! I will come after you and the Guardians!" She vowed as she disappeared. Hana was gasping and then snorted, knowing that the job is done.

Han then turned her head to see her family, a sad smile on her pale blue-green eyes. Rosie managed to run to her mom as she transformed back to her human form and hugged her. She started to cry as Hana held her just as tight.

"It's alright, sweetie...I'm okay..." She said in a weak voice. Hana nearly fell over, but Bunny and Rosie managed to catch her fall. "Whoa there, love. We gotta get ya ta North's shop to get you look at." He said as he gathered Hana in his arms and held her close.

Hana stared at him worriedly. "...are you mad at me?" She asked, tears somewhat in her eyes. Bunny stared at her surprised, shaking his head. He nuzzled her softly with his damp pink nose. "No, no...I'm not mad at ya. What made ya think that?" He asked softly.

She had her hands resting on his shoulders, her face buried into the crook o his furry neck. "I-I made you worried...I was missing f-for a month and...and..." She then just broke down, shaking every sob she choked.

Bunny held her closer to him, rubbing his furry cheek against hers as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh...it's alright, love. It's alright..." He whispered.

He then stared at his daughter and then Jack. He nodded as he tap on the ground, making a hole appear. He then jumped down in the hole, holding Hana close with Rosalie and Jack behind him.

* * *

Rosalie was waiting outside of Hana's room at North's workshop. She was being treated with her wounds with North, Bunny and Phil. Jack had an ice pack on his head; also waiting outside with Rosie as she paced back and forth.

Jack sighed as he managed to hold Rosalie by her shoulders to make her stop pacing.

"Kiddo, it's okay. Your mom is in good hands now. She's going to be alright." He said as he held her close. Rosalie was now actually shaking in fear as she clenched to Jack's sweater.

"I just her to be okay." She whispered. He sighed as he stroked her silky black hair soothingly. "Me too, kiddo...me too." He said softly as he lets her cry on his chest softly.

Just then, North came out. Jack and Rosalie stared at him nervously. North sighed as he took off his glasses.

"She's been through the worst...but with few days rest, she'll be fine." He smiled

Rosalie smiled in relief, tears falling down her cheeks. Her mom is going to be okay. North smiled softly as he knelt down infront of Hana and hugged her softly. She clenched to the fabric of his shirt, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Can I see her?" She asked. North's smile widen slightly as he lead her to Hana.

She had bandages on her wounds as she was breathing softly; her chest rising and falling from her gently breathing. Bunny sat next to his wife as he held her hands in his, rubbing the top of it in soothing circles.

Rosie stared at her mom as she sat in a chair next to Hana's bed.

She stirred slightly, then started to flutter her eyes open. "...dad?"

North smiled as he stroked her forehead, brushing the hair away from her eyes. "Yes. We are all here." He said as he stared at Rosalie and Bunnymund. Hana glances at them, tears evidence in her eyes.

She managed to sit up slightly, thanks to North' help as he place a hand on her back to help her sit up. Rosalie then hugged her, minding the injuries. Hana was shaking as she held her daughter close.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie... I didn't mean to make you go through that. You were probably so scared after what I did to you and the others." She choked, trying to calm herself.

Bunny held her daughter and her wife close to him as Hana cried softly. He rest his head on the top of Hana's head as he stroked her hair. Rosalie smiled sadly as she pulled away so that Bunny could hold Hana close to him.

"It's alright, love...the worst is over. Yer gonna be okay." He whispered as she clenched to his fur; her face buried into his chest.

After some time, Hana managed to fall asleep in Bunny's arms. Rosalie stared at her dad. "I don't think Lorisa will let us off that easily." She said. Bunny nodded as he stared at Hana.

"Yeah...I want ya to keep yer guard up. Lorisa will jump at us at any moment." He said. Rosalie nodded as she stared at her mom. "What about my mom? What if Lorisa will kidnap her again?" She asked.

Bunny sighed. "...I'll keep watch over her fo' now. We just need ta restore her hope is all." He smirked at her. Rosalie smile at her dad.

All they need to do is restore her hope.

* * *

**I'm going to write a second part for this. **

**But this just came to my head and I am going to write a second part for this drabble. **

**Like I said, I'll take ideas or requests if you like. You know what to do. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	8. Revenge of the Autumn Spirit Part 2

**Here is part two of the Autumn Spirit drabble **

**In order to protect something you love, you have to sacrifice something in order to do that. **

**Revenge of the Autumn Spirit Part 2**

* * *

"Alright, Rosie. You need to focus and let it come to you." Hana said softly, grasping her arm slightly from the pain; the wounds still trying to heal. Rosalie sighed as she tried to transform again.

"Just focus on the image of the creature you want and then transformed to that creature." Hana said, wincing at the pain. Rosalie then walked over to Hana, resting a hand on her back.

"Mom, I think we need to take a break." She said. Hana shook her head. "N-No, I'm...I'm okay." She said. Just then, Bunny saw Hana on her knees as she coughed up some blood. Bunny bounded over and rubbed Hana's back in soothing circles.

"Sheila...ya need rest." He said softly. Hana kept shaking her head. "I told you...I'm fine." She choked, but then kept coughing. "No, yer not fine. You can barely stand." He said again.

Hana kept shaking her head. Hana stood up shakily, trying to stand on her own. She nearly fell, but stood up as she tried to walk. She fell over, but Bunny caught her fall.

"Whoa there, Hana. Let's get ya to bed." He said softly as he stood up with Hana in his arms. "When were you...the boss of me?" She asked. Bunny gave her an annoying look. "Since I've married ya, that's when." He said.

Hana was shaking slightly, coughing up blood. He then gently laid Hana down on the bed as he started to do an ancient technique of healing. She hissed a shaky breath. "Easy...easy...it'll pass." He said.

Rosalie was waiting outside her parents room, her hands clenching into a fists. Her mom doesn't deserve to go through this.

She needed to see her.

She needed to see Lorisa, the Autumn spirit that caused this.

Rosie then stared at the door. She knows that her parents will be upset. But still, it will keep continuing unless she did something. She turned into her full Pooka form and darted off into the tunnels.

It will end now.

She came to the familiar cave they found Lorisa in; the faint blood stench still in the air. Rosie carefully went inside the tunnels, finally founding the place her parents and uncle Jack had fought.

She heard a slithering sound.

She managed to summon a small knife that her mom had taught her. She managed to spin around and tried to attack, but stopped to only see Sandy. "Oh, Uncle Sandy! It's just you. I thought you were Lorisa at first." She said.

Sandy signed many images with his dream sand, an annoyed look on his face. "What are you doing here!?" He signed. Rosalie sighed as she kept the knife in one hand. "I want Lorisa to know what happens when she hurts my family. I don't want her to mess with my family ever again." She said.

Sandy sighed silently. "I know that you do, Rosalie...but Lorisa is a dangerous spirit. You can't take her on alone." He signed again. Rosie sighed, knowing that she isn't really that strong yet.

"I know, Uncle Sandy...but my mom would do the same." She said. Sandy stared at her, but then smiled and nodded. Rosalie smiled back as she hugged Sandy. "Thanks, Sandy..." She whispered.

"Oh, how touching."

Sandy and Rosalie were now glancing around, their backs against the others. Sandy got his golden sand whips out as Rosalie tried to hold the knife in her hands.

Rosalie then showed herself.

"The daughter of the Easter Bunny and Guardian of Imagination is here and the Guardian of Dreams himself. Consider myself lucky." She said as she walks around them.

"You know why I'm here. Leave my mom and my family alone." She growled. Lorisa only smirked.

"Do you think that I will listen to a low call of a spirit like you? Don't even make me laugh. _I _should be the one who should be a Guardian. _I_ should be the one Manny chosen. But no, he had chosen a weak spirit who can't even protect herself-"

She was cut off when Rosalie pinned her to the wall; her eyes now glowing dangerously.

"Listen well. If I find you near my family ever again, I will kill you. Understand? My mom is the best Guardian they could hope for. That's why she was chosen, that's why she's a Guardian. She protects those around her." She hissed through her breath.

Lorisa was shocked when Rosalie lets her go. She was very fast...like Hana. Sandy stared at Rosie shocked. She only smirked. "I guess I take it after my parents."

Lorisa growled under her breath and pulls out a sword. "What makes you think you can leave here alive?" She asked, some fall spirits surrounding them. Rosalie held her knife in a defensive position as Sandy tighten his grip around his golden sand whips.

"...you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Rosie asked nervously at Sandy, who also shrugged nervously. The spirits were snarling at the two. Rosalie felt anger rose in herself.

Suddenly, one of the spirits soon disappeared. Sandy turned to see a black dragon next to him, the mismatched eyes glowing dangerously. Sandy realized it was Rosie. Lorisa was back up in fear, since she was a fall spirit and fire was her weakness like other fall and winter spirit.

Rosie growled as she approach her and pinned Lorisa to the ground.

Lorisa was gasping, fearing that she will end her spirit life. Rosie drew in a breath, spreading her wings out. Lorisa closed her eyes tightly. Instead of flames, it was a very loud roar.

She soon got off of the Autumn spirit and walk over to Sandy. She growled at the other fall spirits and they back away from her. Sandy smiled proudly at her niece and patted Rosie on the head, which made her purr slightly.

They were about to walk out, But Lorisa tackled Rosie to the ground. She managed to get her off, only having a long scratch on her leg. With one breath, she flamed the entire cave. They heard Lorisa screaming in pain and agony, making Rosie tuck her ears back.

Sandy helped her walk out. She hurred at him worriedly and scared. Sandy patted her shoulder softly. "You did nothing wrong, Rosie...you did the right thing. Your parents will be proud of you. I'm proud of you." He signed. Rosie smiled as she nuzzled Sandy slightly.

They soon walked out of the cave as the pure sunshine hits them. Sandy then morphed his sand into a plane and took off, Rosalie right behind him in the sky.

~Meanwhile~

"Where's Rosie!?" Bunny asked as he had Hana's arm around his shoulder to help her stay up.

They were at the Pole and they realized that Rosalie was missing.

"She's not with you?" North asked. Hana shook his head. "We just realized that she was now missing." Hana said as Bunny helped her sit down on the couch, the healing technique Bunny did taking it's time to heal her wounds.

Jack and Tooth came in. "We didn't see them anywhere." Tooth said.

Bunny was now losing patience. "Stay here, Sheila. I'm gonna look for 'er." He said-

Just then, Sandy flew in the workshop on his sand airplane with a dragon flying next to him. Sandy soon landed and so did the dragon. Hana stares at the dragon surprised.

"Rosie...is that you?" She asked. The dragon smiled and nodded, limping towards them due to the injury she had on her leg. Bunny helped Rosie to lay down as Hana pressed her hand against Rosie's forehead. She slowly transformed back to her normal self.

Bunny managed to wrap her leg in bandages. "What happened, Rosie?" He asked. Rosalie sighed, knowing that she's going to be in trouble.

"...I went to confront Lorisa."

Hana ad Bunny stared at her shocked. "Rosie!"

"Dad, listen! I didn't want mom to get hurt anymore! So I went to Lorisa's hideout and confronted her. I wasn't there alone, though! Uncle Sandy was there with me. I told her not to hurt my family and it soon started to turn into a fight. That's when I managed to transform into a dragon like you, mom. I let her go, but she attacked me. So...I..."

Hana sat next to her, rubbing a comforting hand on her back. "Sweetie, you did nothing wrong. I would've done the same thing." Hana said in a comforting tone. Rosie just shook her head in shame. Bunny sighed as he gathered her in his arms.

"So she's gone?" He asked. Rosie nodded, actually shaking now in her father's arms. Bunny nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. Hana stroked the top of her head.

"Hey, it's okay...you did the right thing." She said. North stared at the other Guardians and nodded, giving Rosie's mom and dad alone time with their daughter.

"Sheila, listen ta me." He said. Rosie pulled away to stare at her.

"Look...I am a little upset with ya 'cause ya went ta Lorisa's hideout without me 'r yer mom knowing where ya went. What would've happen if yer uncle wasn't there with you? You would've been killed." He said.

Rosalie had her head low in shame, knowing that her parents were upset with her. He sighed as he knelt down to be eye level with her, placing both of his paws on her shoulders.

"...but I am also proud of ya. Yer powers are comin' in and ya managed ta transform like yer mother can now. With a little more trainin', you'll be a natural like me and Hana. Sure, it will be a little painful after what happened ta Lorisa, but you did the right thing." He said, smiling softly.

Rosie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks, dad." She whispered. Bunny smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. Hana smiled as she hugged Bunny and Rosalie.

Lorisa was gone

And one day, Rosalie will be a great Guardian.

"Okay, let's go home and check on yer wound. Were ya hurt anywhere else?" He asked. Rosalie shook her head. "No, only my leg, dad." She said. Bunny smiled as he lifted her up. With a tap of his foot, he made a hole. Hana transformed into a Pooka and followed Bunny from behind.

Things are starting to turn differently now.

* * *

**And that is the end of this drabble. **

**I will work on others that might come to me or if you guys send me ideas or requests. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	9. Baby Needs

**Here is another one shot from hellgirl-fan1 **

**She was curious of how both Hana and Bunny try to be good parents, but really doesn't understand what the baby wants. **

**In order to see what others want, go to others to see how **

**Baby Needs**

* * *

Hana and Bunny smiled proudly at their baby girl, Rosalie.

She was fast asleep, sucking on a pacifier as she cuddled into her baby bed. Hana rubbed her head against Bunny's. He smiled as he gave an affectionate lick on her cheek.

He then sighed. "...what if she doesn't like me, Hana?" He asked. Hana stared at him shocked.

"Bunny...you will be a great father. Don't doubt yourself about it. She will love you." She said, kissing his cheek. They soon left the room, letting their little daughter to sleep.

They both laid down on the bed in their room. Hana laid her head on Bunny's furry chest, slowly caressing his fur softly through her fingers. "She will love you, Bunny." Hana whispered as she felt Bunny wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"...okay, I'll go with ya fo' this." He whispered. Hana smiled sadly as she closed her eyes, now falling asleep. Bunny sighed as he closed his eyes as well, falling asleep.

But just then, the crying from the room started. He cracked one eye open to hear Rosalie crying for her parents. "...I got it." He groaned as he got out of bed. As he came to the room, Rosie was crying softly.

"Alrigh', come 'ere, ya lil' ankle bita'." He said as he picked his baby daughter up and cradling her in his furry arms. He hushed her and rocked her slightly in his arms to hush the crying, but it seems it's not working.

Hana came in, rubbing her eyes. "Something wrong, Bunny?" She asked. Bunny sighed. "I really don' know...never had tha chance ta deal with this." He said nervously as Rosalie still cries.

Hana sighed. "Here, let me try." She said. Bunny gave their daughter to Hana as she tried to hush Rosalie from crying. "It's okay...mommy and daddy are here. Don't cry." She whispered in a comforting voice.

Rosalie was still crying, even with Hana's comforting voice wasn't working. Bunny and Hana glance at each other.

"We may have to see experts. Ya know any?" He asked. Hana shrugged. "Well, we're pretty damn sure that North doesn't know. Sandy and Tooth are out of the question now since they are doing there job and Jack..."

They stared at each other worriedly.

"No, no, bad idea! _BAD_ idea!" Bunny said. Hana laughed nervously. "Okay, forget that I mentioned Jack in this, okay?" Hana asked, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

Bunny nodded. If they get help from Jack, who really doesn't know anything about a baby, which he keeps saying that he does, will only be chaos and a big HUGE mess.

Bunny then had an idea. Why didn't he think of it before? It's perfect! If anyone knows about taking care of a baby, it's his parents. Caleb and Victoria Bunnymund

"Well, we could try me parents." He said as he tapped on the ground to make a hole. Hana nodded as she gave Bunny the baby and then transformed into a Pooka herself. They soon both hopped down the hole.

They appear at the island where Bunny's family was now at, thanks to Manny who helped saved them from extinction of Bunny's kind. Victoria and Caleb, Bunny's parents, saw Hana and Bunny carrying the crying baby.

"We don't know what's wrong." Hana said as Bunny held the baby in his arms. Victoria smiled. "It's actually simple really. She just needs a change is all." She said. Hana and Bunny glance at each other, then at Rosie, then back at each other.

"...Not it!" Hana called before Bunny.

"Dammit!"

Hana laughed as Bunny glared playfully at her. "Yer doin' it next time." He said as Victoria leads him inside of their home. Hana was still laughing as Caleb shook his head.

"M-My stomach..." Hana laughed while moaning, clenching to her stomach from laughing too much. Caleb laughed while ruffling the top of her head. "You and Aster were right ta come ta us. How come ya didn't go to tha others?" He asked.

Hana glance at him. "Okay. One, North never really encounters a child. Two, Sandy and Tooth are out of the question since they do their jobs at night and three, Jack isn't really ready to handle this responsibility yet." Hana said.

Caleb hummed. "Good point." He said.

Hana smiled, but then felt a guilt feeling in her heart. Caleb noticed it. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Hana shook her head. "...It's nothing." She said. Caleb raised one eye brow up.

"Ya know, you can tell me anythin', even Victoria." He said. Hana sighed.

"Well...my father...he was...really so eager to be a grandfather when I was going to get married and everything when I was little in my past life. But..." She clenched her heart.

Caleb knelt down, placing his paws on her shoulders. "...I'm sure he's so proud of ya. Heck, I consider you as me daughter as well. If ya need someone ta talk to, Victoria and me will be 'ere fo' ya. Okay...?" He asked.

Hana nodded, then wrapped her arms around his furry neck. "...thank you." She said. Caleb smiled as he held her softly, a sad smile on his face. "...it'll be alrigh'...I know it will." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Hana soon pulled away, staring at Caleb.

Then, Victoria and Bunny came out with Rosalie; who was giggling and tried to reach for one of Bunny's ears. Hana smirked. "Well, how did it go?" Hana asked. Bunny glared at her. "...not one word." He gritted through his teeth.

Hana tried not to laugh again, but was failing. "Mom, can ya hold Rosie fo' a sec so I can chase Sheila down?" He asked. Hana gasped quickly and soon turned into a Pooka and darted off with Bunny right behind her tail.

"I said I'm sorry!" Hana laughed. Bunny playfully glared at her, darting on all fours. He managed to tackle her to the ground. Hana and Bunny were gasping from running. "I said...I was...sorry..." She gasped. Bunny chuckled. "Next time...yer...changin' Rosie..." He gasped. Hana laughed as he playfully touched noses with hers, giving him the look. He just gave her a unammused look.

"No, ain't happenin', mate. Yer chanin' her next time." He said.

Hana pouted. "Oh well, worth the shot." Hana joked. Bunny chuckled as he kissed her softly. "Wanna head home and get some shut eye?" He asked. Hana yawned and nodded.

Bunny got Rosie, who fast asleep in a bundle of blankets. "When she starts cryin' again, you know what to do." Victoria said. Hana and Bunny nodded as they hopped down a hole that Bunny made to head home.

Hana sighed as she snuggled into the blankets again of their bed, Bunny having one arm wrapped around her waist. "Well...we're starters as parents, so we need to learn a lot of things." She said.

Bunny nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah...

* * *

**Aww, poor Bunny! I made him go through torture! ^^'**

**Seriously, I really can't imagine him changing a baby's diaper! And Hana was being mean to him! (Well, mostly me!)**

**Somehow, I think he's going to get at me sooner or later after this chapter. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, hellgirl-fan1. This one shot was for you. **

**Until next drabble, **

**BlackDragon157**


	10. Be a Hero

**...Yeah, Bunny is mad at me now from the last one. ^^' **

**This time, our beloved Bunny is going to be the hero in this drabble and the fall spirit, Lorisa is dead, but now there is a new one and he is beyond mad. **

**In order to protect the ones you love, you try to go over your boundaries to accomplish it. **

**Be a Hero**

* * *

Hana was with her daughter in the sky as dragons, the sun shining on their black fur in the sapphire blue sky. Hana smiled at her daughter as she did twirls in the sky.

"That's it, Rosie. You're a natural at this." She said as she nudged her slightly, making Rosalie laugh.

"Thanks, mom. Is dad alright with us being out in the open like this?" She asked, making Hana laugh as well. "Rosie...I can talk senses to your father easily. Trust me, I'll teach you all of my tricks later." Hana laughed.

Rosalie smiled as she glides in the sky.

It has been five months since the incident of Lorisa, the Autumn spirit. Rosalie was still learning her powers.

Hana knew what she was thinking of. She gently nuzzled Rosalie's face in a comforting way. "...it wasn't your fault, Rosie. You did the right thing." Hana said once more. Rosalie smiled sadly.

"...thanks, mom." She whispered. Hana smirked.

"How about a friendly race? Let's see how fast you really are?" She asked, then took off at top speed. It took some time for Rosalie to catch up.

"No fair! You cheated!" She laughed, making Hana only do a 'dragon' smirk. "When it comes to a dragon race, there aren't really any rules." She said as she dove down, then only pulled up as she made her self only an inch from the ocean water.

Rosie managed to lower herself to where her mom is, not use to with the dragon transformation form just yet. She only smiled softly-

A shot of black magic nearly missed the two spirits. Hana glances up to see some dark spirits chasing them, their red eyes glowing dangerously. Hana stared at Rosie and made her transform to her normal self and puts her on her back.

"Hold on tight, sweetie!" She said as she climbed higher into the sky. The dark spirits were catching up to Rosalie and Hana. They were soon high in the sky and the creatures are still chasing them.

"...I'm going to do something, Rosie. It might scare you, but I think it will get rid of the dark spirits that are chasing us." Hana said. Rosie nodded as she tightly wrapped her arms around Hana's neck.

Hana then dove down, the creatures right behind her tail. The ocean floor was coming in fast. Rosie was growing nervously as she tighten her grip. "It's okay, sweetie. We're good. It's gonna be fine." Hana said.

Suddenly, Hana pulled up as she was only one inches away from the water and most of the dark spirits crashed into the ocean water. Hana smirked as she climbed a little higher to the sky.

Suddenly, they were hit by a black lightning strike. The pain was hard to bare as Hana flapped very fast just to keep herself in the air. Her eyes were drooping as she tried to keep herself in the air.

"Mom, you have to stay awake! Please!" Rosalie begged. Hana smiled sadly as she made a portal appear and then made Rosie go through it first. Just as Hana was about to go through, she was grabbed by the dark spirits.

"Go tell your father!" Hana yelled, staring at her daughter as she tried to fend off the dark spirits.

The portal closed, leaving Rosie in the Warren.

Rosalie looks around frantically, her being in her Pooka form. She then found her dad as he was near one of the dye rivers.

Bunnymund suddenly felt arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He turned his head slightly to see her daughter, but something was off. She was shaking.

Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked, patting her arm slightly. She was shaking. "D-Dad...I-I-it's mom. She's...she's in trouble." She choked. Bunny managed to turn around and place both paws on her shoulders.

"Rosie, calm down. Tell me what happened." He said. She nodded.

"M-Me and mom were flying and then...some dark spirits were chasing us. They got mom! She made a portal and made me go through it!" She said, then burying her face into her father's chest.

He wrapped one arm around Rosalie, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey, it's okay." He said, nuzzling the top of her head with his nose. He then managed to get Rosalie to pull away.

"I'm goin' ta find yer mom. I want ya ta stay 'ere an' wait fer ya uncle 'n aunt ta come 'ere...'kay?" He asked. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...be careful, dad." She said. Bunny smirked, tightening his grip around his daughter. "...I promise ta be careful." He said, stroking her hair.

* * *

As Rosie was with Jack and Alice, since his sister is the only one who can keep Jack in place so that his Warren won't turn into a snowland, Bunny searching for Hana with North.

The only thing is, who would have a grudge against Hana?

It isn't Pitch since he is still sealed under a lake, and it certainly can't be the Fall spirit, Lorisa.

"I just don' get it, North. What else can Hana anger someone that much just ta do that?" He asked, running on all fours. North was also thinking of it as well. "For now, we just find Hana, da?" He asked.

Bunny nodded, wanting Hana home safe and sound.

They suddenly saw something on the ground, an irony stench that Bunny was far too familiar with. He sniffed the ground. "...it's blood." He said to North.

He was now worried about Hana. She could be severely hurt for all they know.

They saw the cave that once belongs to Lorisa, the fall spirit. North and Bunny nodded at each other and started o walk in the cave, finding themselves only deeper and deeper inside the cage.

Bunny's ears stated to flicker from a sound.

A dragon distress call.

"Yeh, She's definently down there. I'll keep goin', go back ta the shop and wait there for some back up. I'll communicate ya with tha trees if I need any help." Bunny said as tighten his sash around his shoulder. North stares at him worriedly.

"You be okay down there by yourself?" He asked, making Bunny do nothing but smirk.

"Mate, I'm master of Tai Chi. What eva's down there, I can handle it meself. Shelia saved me a few times, now I'm gonna do tha same fo' 'er." He said with a confident smile, making North smile back and squeezed the Pooka's shoulder encouragingly.

"Be careful." He said. Bunny nodded.

"I always am, mate." He said, then darting into the deeper parts of the tunnels as North headed back towards the surface.

Bunny kept stopping every now and then, his ears erecting to the source of the dragon distress call. _"Hold on, love...I'm almos' there to ya." _Bunny thought as he ran on all fours.

When he came deeper into the cave, he was surprised of how bigger it just got. Plus, there were many trees inside that are growing inside the cave. Well, at least he doesn't have to run outside to contact North if he needed to.

But...something else had caught his eye that really shocked him somewhat.

Inside the biggest cavern part of the cave...was a castle.

How did a castle get in here? That, he wasn't for sure. But he saw it decorated in some Fall colors, so it had to be a Fall spirit. But Lorisa's dead...who else could it be?

He kept running inside of the castle, surprised that there are not any guards patrolling the place. He was looking for a fight of some sort. The place must have been abandoned years ago. But the sound of the distress call from the dragon was getting louder. He found himself in a hall of bedroom doors. The sound was coming through one of them...

...but WHICH ONE IS IT!?

"There's gotta be million's o' doors I had ta look through! I don' kno' where ta start!" He said, scratching the back of his head nervously as he glances at the many choices of doors.

He went for the first one, but when he opened it half way, there was a creature that saw him. It roared and darted towards him. Bunny managed to slam the door shut as he heard a big thud against the door.

"Whoops! Wrong one!" He said.

For at least an hour, he went only half of the doors and most of them were supply room closets. He ran into a few cages of animal rooms and he managed to save himself before they could try anything else.

He was at another door. He closed his eyes tightly as he opened the door slightly. Nothing happened. He cracked one eye open and then opened the other.

He found Hana.

She had many chains on her as she was passed out as she sleeps, in her dragon form. There were some tears falling from her eyes as she was knocked out. Bunny got next to her and slowly stroked her midnight black fur.

Hana cracked one eye open, to see a familiar grey and white Pooka. She made a whined hurr, the chains clanging slightly as she moved her head to nuzzle the crook of his furry neck.

"Shh...I'm gonna get ya out of 'ere." He said as he tried to unfasten the chains that are keeping her down. One was around her neck and the end of the chain was pinned to the wall so that she can't bite anyone in her other forms.

The last chain was unhooked as she transformed back to her normal self, leaning against Bunny for support. There was a large bruise on her leg, making it a little hard for her to move as she stood up.

"Easy...easy..." He said as he lifted her up in his arms. She immediately leaned her head against his shoulder, purely exhausted from what just happened. Bunny managed to adjust his grip as he tries to find the exit of the castle.

As he got to the main room, he suddenly heard sarcastic clapping. He turned slightly to see a man standing there. His black hair only ran down to his shoulder. His redish black cloak wrapped around him as he held a staff in his hands. His darkish blue eyes stare at the two escapers as he smirked.

"Well done, rabbit. Took you some time to find her, huh?" He asked as he casually walks around Bunny. Bunny's eyes had a hint of anger in them, making the man only sigh.

"My, my, you are that angry with me? Well, I guess you can't blame me since I was the one who ordered my minions to capture her. She put up a fight, that's for sure." He said as he shrugged sarcastically.

"...Who are ya?" Bunny asked, holding Hana close protectively. The man made a bow.

"My name is Jester. I am the new fall spirit since the last one, Lorisa, had a terrible accident. Something about a girl named Rosie who killed her in flames. So, I'm just doing her job from now on." He said.

Bunny growled under his breath. "I don' know what Hana did to ya ta make you kidnap her!?" Bunny asked, earning a deep glare from Jester.

"Your daughter and so called 'wife' has killed and hurt my sister, so I'm taking something that is precious to Rosie; her mother." He said as Hana coughed up some blood, due to the fact that a chain was around her throat.

Bunny sighed as he place Hana down gently against the wall.

"Alright, ya bludger." Bunny said, getting his boomerangs out and twirling them around his finger expertly. "Let me show ya what happens when ya mess with me family." He said, already in a fighting stance.

Jester smirked as he held his staff up as well. "With pleasure."

It soon turned into a battle against the Pooka Warrior and the Fall spirit; staff and boomerangs clashing together. At one point, Jester made himself disappear, making Bunny only smirk.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His ears started to flicker at the sound of the wind. He opened his eyes again and did a round house kick from behind as Jester tried to attack him from behind.

That managed to send Jester straight to the wall and Bunny pinned him as he had his furry arm across the fall spirit's throat. His bright green eyes were glowing dangerously.

"Never underestimate a rabbit." He growled as he lets him go. Jester stares at him as Bunny walks towards Hana, but was now surrounded by dark spirits. "You don't think that I'll let you go, just like that, do you?" Jester asked smirking. Bunny smirked as he got his boomerangs out.

"I know ya wouldn't." He said. He threw one boomerang to managed to thrash at a tree from outside the castle as he kept battling the dark spirits, but the numbers of them started to increase even more.

He used his egg bombs, his ability of Tai Chi, his boomerangs, but it wasn't enough as they keep surrounding the Pooka.

He took down his fiftieth one as they still surround the now exhausted Hope Guardian, a few scratches on him that started to soak some of his fur in his own blood, one of his hand clenching to his arm.

Bunny dropped to his knees, but still kept glaring as he saw Jester coming towards him. He knelt down infront of Bunny.

"I knew you would tire out sooner or later. I have to admit, your good...but not good enough. Hope will always dies out." He said as he aimed the staff near Bunny's chest.

Suddenly, there was a big boom. The dark spirits glances up, including Jester, to see an army of Yetis charging, destroying the dark spirits that was surrounding Bunny.

Bunny fell to the side as his vision started to black out, hearing voices from Yetis and North. Then, he was surrounded in darkness.

* * *

His body was heavy, and felt weak.

With the strength he had left, Bunny managed to flutter his eyes open. His vision was very blurry, but can hear the wind from the outside that was far too familiar for him.

His vision clear to find himself in the infirmary of North's workshop. He didn't remember how he got here. He tried to sit up, making him groan in pain, but not only his body now in pain from him overdoing it, but also to find a hand place on his shoulder.

"Easy...easy..."

He turned his head slightly to see Hana sitting in a chair next to the bed. He hissed slightly as he tried to sit up; Hana helping him as she adjusted the pillows for him to be comfortable.

"You were pretty lucky. Just a few cuts and a few bruises on your arms and shoulders. Plus, a cut on your ear. But North said you'll be up in a few more days." She said. Bunny glances at her as he rubbed his arm slightly.

"How long was I...?"

"...three days." Hana said, also adjusting herself on the chair. "I got out pretty lucky. We both did. I only got a few bruises, but I'm fine." Hana said with a soft smile, making Bunny smile back-

Hana suddenly flicked him on the nose.

"What was that fo'!?" He asked, rubbing his nose slightly.

"THAT'S...for being an idiot to go in there alone! You know that you can't take down that many dark spirits!" Hana said, making Bunny sighed.

"Look, I wanted ta save ya! What woul' happen if I didn't-"

He was cut off when Hana suddenly kissed him softly on the lips, making him stare at her surprised from the kiss, but then returned the gestured slightly as he place his hands on her waist as she slid her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away, smiling softly.

"THAT'S...for saving me. Thank you." She said. He smiled as her nuzzled her softly on her cheek.

"You know, you were pretty crazy to go in there by yourself. It took you that long to find me?" She asked, one eye brow raised. Bunny pointed at her.

"Oi! There many doors, okay!? An' most of 'em were supply closets!" He complained, making Hana laugh and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulder, but being gentle due to his injuries.

"Well...I knew you would come." She said as she felt Bunny wrapping his arms around her, returning the embrace.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Rosie. She gasped as she saw her father awake, tears evidence in her eyes.

"DAD!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making him hiss in pain. Rosie pulled away, having an apologetic look on her face; only making Bunny chuckled as he pulled her in again for an embrace.

"...told ya I'd be careful." He said, making Hana roll her eyes.

"Yeah, not careful enough. You were, but just not enough." Hana said, earning a playful glare from the Pooka warrior. Bunny was then confused about something as Rosie pulled away. What happened to Jester?

Hana knew what he was thinking and smiled.

"North taught Jester a lesson about what happens when he messes with North's family." Hana laughed slightly, making Bunny chuckled.

Jester won't be bugging them for awhile, thanks to North. But Bunny got his family back again.

And that's all he wanted.

* * *

**Yay! Bunny was the hero! Yay! **

**I hope that cheers him up and consider it as an apology to him from the last chapter. I got so many laughs and comments from the last chapter, but I want to make it up for him. **

**Well, I hoped you enjoy it. **

**I will come up with more drabble soon. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	11. Memories and Poison

**Okay, this drabble is requested by Mlequithinh. **

**The idea you had gave me was pure genius and I have to do this request for you, so I hope that you enjoy it. **

**In order to fight something, you have to join something that are against others, but can control the powers you can't handle. **

**Memories and Poison**

* * *

Bunny was now finished as he delivered the last egg on the wet ground of early Easter Sunday morning. He really couldn't sleep at all, so he overworked himself yet again, like he always does every year.

He bounded forward to his Warren hole, since he made one and wasn't far from where he was. His wife, Hana and his daughter, Rosalie, are waiting for him to come back home safely.

As he came to a middle of the forest, he heard snorting and neighing.

They were wild nightmares, away from Pitch's control of them. He smirked as he pulled out his boomerangs; twirling them around his fingers expertly. "Well, what are ya waitin' fo'? I don't got all day!"

They soon started to attack the Hope Guardian, neighing and snorting. He kept throwing the boomerangs as the nightmares disappeared into ashes, then doing Tai Chi as everything else came to no other choices.

But the nightmares kept coming and coming. Bunny can feel himself dropping, due to exhaustion from delivering eggs on Easter morning. There was one nightmare left as he was gasping, grasping his arm from being sore.

With one swift kick, he managed to destroy the nightmare, then falling down to his knees as he was trying to regain his breath. He started to cough up some blood as it trickled down his mouth.

He had to make a tunnel to his family island, since Hana was there with them so that he can deliver eggs for the kids on Easter Sunday. With a weak tap on the foot, he made a tunnel and dove down in it.

Meanwhile, Hana was with Caleb and Victoria and her daughter, Rosalie. Alice was with Jack as she nuzzled the side of his cold cheek while Flint was with Tooth, trying to get use to this whole dating thing.

Hana glances at the time. "...weird, Bunny should be here by now." Hana said. Caleb smirked. "Ya know, Aster. He wants ta make his holiday special an' perfect." He said. Hana nodded, but still something was off.

Just then, they heard a grunt and something hitting the ground. Hana turned to see Bunny, on the ground gasping as he kept coughing up blood.

"Bunny!" She said as Hana made to his side to place a hand on his shoulder. He glances at her weakily and smiled slightly. "H-Hey...Sh-Sheila...sorry...if I...made ya worried." He said, then started to cough.

"Easy, Bunny. You just need rest is all." She said as she places one of his arms around her shoulders. She tried to help him stand up, but he felt so weak now, his bright green eyes unfocused.

"Jack! Help me with Aster!" She said as she tried to get Bunny to his feet. Jack came and places Bunny's other arm around his shoulders. Jack grunted. "Sheesh, he weighs a ton!" Jack said as they got Bunny to his feet.

"Sh-Shad up..." Bunny grumbled as Hana and Jack helped Bunny walk inside of his family's home. "Caleb! Something's wrong with Bunny!" Hana said as she and Jack helped Bunny walk inside. Caleb saw the unfocused look in Bunny's eyes. He had seen this before.

"Place him here." He said as he pointed to the couch. Hana and Jack made Bunny laid down on the couch. Hana stroked Bunny's forehead as he hissed slightly. "Shhh...it's alright, Bunny." She whispered. Rosalie stood next to him.

"What's wrong with dad?" She asked. Caleb felt Bunny's forehead as he hissed, breathing short harshfull breaths. Caleb sighed. "...he has a Mocodoran Fever. It's a rare fever to us Pookas. He must've overworked himself over his limit. That, and he was fighting something-"

Hana saw a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

"...don'...leave...don' wanna be alone..." Bunny said in his sleep. Hana stared at him, staring at Caleb worrying. He sighed.

"...he must be dreamin'...about that day...he lost all of us." He whispered, occasionally stroking Bunny's head. Hana had her head low, placing her head on Bunny's chest, keep stroking him softly. She doesn't know about what Bunny's nightmare was about him being the last one that day years ago.

* * *

_"Aster!" _

_Bunnymund turned around to see his little brother, Flint. "Can ya help me?! I got me boomerang stuck in tha training tree again!" He asked. Bunny smirked slightly, knowing that his brother tried to practice on his throwing. _

_"Alrigh', ya lil' ankle bita...let's get yer boomerang, eh?" He asked as he place his little brother on his shoulders. Flint was only five during that time, so he only stood at least three feet. _

_"...is mom takin' care of lil' Alice?" He asked Flint as he passed by some warriors training with a top Pooka warrior, Koman. He was a friend of Bunny and his father, Caleb. He was a pure white Pooka, but had deep crimson red eyes. His black markings on his shoulders and the armor he had was dark brown. His shoulder armor having many jewels on it, showing that he was a top warrior in the Pooka army. _

_Koman saw Bunny and smirked. "Hey, Aster. How's yer father doin'?" He asked as waved one paw at the warriors, telling them to take a break. Bunny chuckled. "He's doin' fine. He's takin' care of me lil' sister, Alice, with me mom." He said. _

_Koman chuckled, ruffling the top of Aster's head. "Yeh, I heard that yer parent's got another kit in tha family. So, where are ya headin' off now?" He asked. Bunny adjusted his little brother on his shoulder. _

_"Me an' Flint are goin' ta get his boomerang out of tha training tree." He said, making Koman laughed. "Yeh, I got me boomerang trap in that tree too, Flint, when I was yer age. Don' feel bad, you'll get tha hang of it soon." He said as he also ruffled the top of Flint's head, making him laugh slightly. _

_"Well, I betta let ya go." Koman said as he made his way to his warriors. "Tell yer dad I said hi fer me, 'kay?" He said as he held a paw up for Bunny as he stood infront of his warriors. _

_Bunny smiled softly as he adjusted Flint once more on his shoulder. _

_"Alrigh', let's go, Flint." He said as he walked through he village of his kind._

* * *

Hana stared at Bunny as sighed a shaky breath.

"Who's Koman? I heard Bunny whispered a name in his sleep." Hana said. Caleb sighed. "...he was a top Pooka in our tribe, even when I was leader, he was the top in our army. He was an idol ta him...always lookin' out fo' 'im like he was his lil' brother."

Hana stroked his head as he shivered in his sleep.

Little did she know what he was dreaming of next.

* * *

_There was fire everywhere as they were screams and most of the village was on fire. _

_"Don't let the Fearlings go near the villagers!" Koman commanded as the warriors go to the war as they threw their boomerangs at the fearlings that were charging. _

_Bunny puts on his sash as he was about to go out to join the warriors. Victoria suddenly grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going!?" She asked, a single tear ran down her cheek. _

_Bunny stared at her. "I'm gonna help me Pa an' Koman out there. I can't do anythin' if they're riskin' their lives." He said as he pointed out there as he saw Koman and Caleb fighting by each other. _

_Victoria felt tears rolling down her furry cheek as she wrapped her arms around her eldest son. "...I don't want you gettin' hurt, Aster." She said as she tighten the hug. Bunny held her close to him. _

_"...I'll be careful." He said. _

_He then saw Flint carrying Alice with him. Bunny knelt down so that he's eye level with Flint. "...I want ya ta protect yer mom and lil' sister, Flint. I'm countin' on ya." He said as he ruffled the top of his head. _

_Alice stares at him, her big green eyes staring at her. She tried to reach her paws out to him. "Big Bwover..." She said, not old enough to say words just right yet. Bunny smiled as he came eye level with her, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. _

_She managed to grab the bridge of his nose between her paws and kept touching noses with him. "...I'll be back, Alice...I promise." He whispered as she gave an affectionate lick on his cheek. _

_Bunny then sets out as he got his two boomerangs out as he got ready for battle. _

_"Dad! Koman!" _

_They turned around as one of the fearlings disappeared into ashes thanks to Bunny as he did a round house kick. They were all back to back as the fearlings started to surround them. _

_Koman saw the fearlings surrounding them as they got closer and closer. _

_"Aster, I want you to get yer dad an' yer family out of 'ere." Koman said as he shoved him and Caleb behind him. Bunny stared at him shocked. "I-I can't leave ya here alone ta face them!" He said as he grasped his arm slightly. _

_Koman was like an older brother to him and he didn't want to risk losing him. Koman smiled sadly as he ruffled the top of Aster's head softly. _

_"I want ta keep you an' tha entire village safe, Aster. I can't risk of losing ya or others. Just get yer dad an' tha others ta safety." He said as he fought off a fearling that tried to attack him from behind. _

_Koman then felt arms wrapped around him from behind. Bunny had his face buried into Koman's back. Koman then smiled sadly as he patted the furry arms that were wrapped around him. _

_"...go, Aster." Koman whispered as Bunny pulled away and took his dad away from the fearlings. _

_Bunny then ran to his family as they made it to the part of the forests. They were running on all fours as Bunny carried Alice in his puch of his sash. Fling then saw that Fearlings were chasing them. _

_Bunny saw and hid his family behind him. "Get to a safe place, hurry!" He said as got his boomerangs out. He started to battle the fearling as it's fangs and claws started to scratch Bunny. Caleb his family behind him as Bunny battled the fearling. He grasped his arm as it starts to bleed profoundly, a small gashon his chest. _

_Suddenly, he felt someone hitting him on the back of the head, making everything fall into darkness. All he can remember was her mother screaming for his name. _

_He didn't know how long he was out, but he fluttered his eyes open to see that there was ashes everywhere and some floating in the air. The life in the forest was gone. He suddenly remember his tribe. _

_"Mom? Dad!? Flint!?" He asked calling out, running on all fours as he tried to get to the village. He was trying to see if his family was there, and hopefully that Koman is okay. But what he saw next, wasn't something he wanted to see. _

_The village was destroyed. _

**There's a grief that can't be spoken.**  
**There's a pain goes on and on.**  
**Empty chairs at empty tables**  
**Now my friends are dead and gone.**

_All of the burrows were burnt down. _

**Here they talked of revolution. **  
**Here it was they lit the flame.**  
**Here they sang about `tomorrow'**  
**And tomorrow never came.**

_He saw most of the Pooka's bodies burnt and blood everywhere as all was chaos. _

**From the table in the corner**  
**They could see a world reborn**  
**And they rose with voices ringing**  
**I can hear them now!**  
**The very words that they had sung**  
**Became their last communion**  
**On the lonely barricade at dawn.**

_Bunny nearly choked as he saw all of his kinds dead and destroyed. _

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me**

_He suddenly heard coughing. _

_He saw Koman sitting against a tree, grasping to the large gash that was on his chest. His eyes were unfocused due to the pain. "KOMAN!" Aster said as he got on all fours and bounded next to him, placing his paw over Koman's bloody paw. _

**(The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear)**

_Koman stared at him weakly as he breathed harsh and uneasy breaths. He smiled slightly, but only to wince as he coughed up blood. "E-Easy, mate...I'm-I'm gonna get ya out 'ere. I-I'll get ya patch up and you'll...you'll be fine." Bunny said, tears falling down his furry cheek. _

_Koman smiled sadly as he place his gauntlet against Aster's arms. "...I want...ya ta keep them...I was...gonna give 'em to ya when...you joined tha army." He then weakily place his two boomerangs in Bunny's hand. _

_"...promise me you'll take...care...of 'em..." He said. Bunny nodded as he clenched his eyes shut, the tears still falling down his cheeks. Koman smiled sadly as he place a weak paw against Bunny's cheek. _

_"Yer...gonna be fine, Aster...We'll...always be with ya...yer like a...lil' brother ta me. Stay strong, Aster...stay...strong..." _

_He gave one last breath, his paw dropping to the side. "Koman...?" Bunny asked in a shaky breath. _

_Nothing. _

**That I live and you are gone.**  
**There's a grief that can't be spoken.**  
**There's a pain goes on and on.**

_"KOMAN!" He then buried his face into Koman's furry chest, crying softly. He was the last one of his kind. He doesn't have anyone else._

**Phantom faces at the window.**  
**Phantom shadows on the floor.**  
**Empty chairs at empty tables**  
**Where my friends will meet no more. **

_"...Please...don't leave me...I don't wanna be alone..." He sobbed silently into Koman's fur, the tears soaking up the fur of the Pooka corpse of Koman._

**(The ghosts fade away) **

_Bunny hopped around the village, hoping to find a Pooka alive. But, no one was here as he stared at his home as it was burnt down, all of the Pookas and his home all destroyed in one day._

**Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me**  
**What your sacrifice was for**  
**Empty chairs at empty tables**  
**Where my friends will meet no more**

* * *

Bunny was breathing shaky and harsh breaths as tears started to fall down his furry cheeks.

"Don'...go...don't go..." He sobbed in his sleep. Victoria couldn't take it anymore as she gathered Bunny's upper body in her arms; holding him close. "Shh...it's okay, Aster...it's okay..." She whispered as she stroked Bunny's head.

He felt himself in a furry embrace, and he clenched to her fur tightly in his sleep, his ears folded back in sorrow and fear.

Hana couldn't take it anymore.

"...keep an eye on him until I get back." She said as she transformed herself into a dragon and took off into the sky. "Mom, wait!" Rosalie said, but she didn't listen as Hana climbed higher into the sky.

After five minutes of flying, she found the lake she was looking for.

The full moon was shining down at her. "...I have to release him, Manny. She's the only one that can take this away from Bunny." She said. The full moon then shined brightly at Hana.

**"...Is that is what you wish."**He said, then started to glow something on the ground. It was a amulet of some sort.

It had a dark blue gem in the middle as two emerald stones were on each side. **"...place this medallion on the island where Bunny's family lies and something will change." **Manny said, then disappeared into the night in the clouds of the sky.

Hana sighed as she got the medallion and places it around her neck for safe keeping.

She then spreaded her wings, starting to chant a spell against the lake.

_"Thou that is within this lake _

_Here thyself _

_I hereby remove this seal _

_to restore world; come within self." _

The ice started to crack.

_"Evil is now gone _

_Now gone and flee _

_Now seal, _

_Hear my plead!" _

One pack of ice broke apart as black sand started to seep out of the lake.

_"Now spirit, though hast come. _

_Within myself as the Guardian _

_Don't overcome. _

_Awaken now! _

The ice fully cracked, now ice everywhere as it sinks into some of the trees and the ground. Black sand creeped out as one of the nightmares snorted and neighed as it stomps it's foot into the ground.

Out came of the lake, was a man that was sealed away.

Pitch Black.

His yellow eye glared at the girl with blue-green eyes. Her wings were folded as she slightly glared at the nightmare king. "...Pitch."

He just glared right back. "...Hana."

She sighed as she unfolded her wings. "...if you try anything funny, I will seal you back at the lake once more. I need you for something." She said as she started to hover above the ground only a few feet.

He folded his arms slightly against his chest. "...for what, girl?" He asked. Hana growled as she bared her teeth at him. "Watch your tongue, Pitch! You are forgetting who sealed you in that lake in the first place."

She sighed, calming herself. "Look, I am not here to fight you. Bunny has come down with a rare Pooka fever and it's causing him endless nightmares. Sandy can't even help him with his sand magic. That's why I unsealed you from the lake; so that you can take the nightmares away from Bunny." She said. Pitch only stared at her with an unammused look.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. Hana only smiled slightly. "Easy. If you help, we'll let you return to your lair. You don't bug us and we don't bug you. Plus...there has to be fear in the world. I just now realized that. It keeps people from doing something stupid to kill themselves."

Pitch smirked slightly. "...you just now realized that, huh?" He asked. Hana glared at him.

"Don't push it. We are going to an island where Bunny's family is now living on and that's where Bunny is right now." She said as she took off to the sky, Pitch following behind him with a nightmare.

It started as a silent flight until Pitch started to speak. "...it's about his kind. The nightmare the rabbit's having." He said as Hana stare at him. Pitch stare at her. "...it's not my fault, you know. Bunny's kind being destroyed.

"...then who destroyed Bunny's kind?" She asked. Pitch stared forward as the nightmare kept running.

"...it was the Fearling King, Osoreru. He rules all of the fearlings that has attacked his planet." He said. Hana stare at him, then kept flying. "...you have to say that to Bunny. But I doubt he will listen to you." She said.

The island soon came to a view as they both landed on the shore. North saw Pitch and brought out his swords, along with Jack and Tooth as they got to a defense position.

Pitch didn't have the time to react as North's swords started to slash near him, but Pitch dodged the attack. Jack tries to hit Pitch with his frost powers, but Pitch encounters it with his black sand.

Just as the three Guardians were about to attack Pitch while his guard was down, something shocked them.

Hana stood infront of them, her wings spread out as she puts Pitch behind her. North tried to go near, but Hana growled as her eyes were dangerously slit. "Hana, don't force me to hurt you." He said.

Hana only roared as her wings were unfolded slightly.

"I brought him back for a reason! He can stop Bunny's nightmare!" She said as she folded her wings and transform back. Pitch stared at Hana shocked as she glances at him slightly, her eye glowing in some way.

Just then, the medallion that was given to her, was starting to glow.

Hana places it on the ground as it glows brighter and brighter until a flash glowed, making everyone turned away. The glow faded away and Hana was the first to look.

It was a Pooka as he stood proudly, his pure white fur glowing in the moonlight, as his crimson red eyes glows brightly. Hana saw what he was and hoping...she was right.

"...is your name by any chance...Koman?" She asked. The white Pooka stares at her. "...yes, I am Koman. Top warrior of tha Pooka tribe." He said. Her eyes were wide with shock, but then smiled as she stared at the moon.

"...thank you, Manny." She whispered. Koman stares at her surprised then.

"Wait...how do ya know me name was Koman?" He asked. Hana stood infront of him, her head only reaching to his upper chest, since he was a really tall Pooka, probably just as tall as Bunny's dad.

"...My name is Hana. I am the Guardian of Imagination and Bunnymund's wife." She said. Koman's eye were wide with shock, but then smirked. "...I always knew that he would find himself a lucky Sheila. Where am I an' where are tha other Pookas?" He asked. Hana's head was low.

"...only Bunny's family, and Bunny were the only ones that made it. Everyone else is gone." She said. Koman's eyes had sorrow in them as he stares around. "Where are they?" He asked.

Hana glances at the burrow as she nods at Pitch, who nods back.

Koman, Hana and Pitch made it inside of the burrow, Victoria was slowly stroking Bunny's head as he struggles in his sleep from the nightmare. Caleb then saw Koman and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Koman?" He asked, earning a smirk from the white Pooka.

"...been a long time, mate." He said as he stared at Bunny. He places a hand on his furry shoulder. "...yer gonna be fine, Aster...I'm right next to ya." He said softly.

Hana nodded at Pitch as he made his way to Bunnymund. He slowly places his hand on Bunny's forehead as he focused. Black light started to surround his hand as he slowly took the nightmare vision away from Bunny's mind.

He started to breathe normally as he sighed deeply in his sleep. Hana smiled sadly as she saw Bunny's eyes fluttering slightly open. His bright green eyes were glowing with life and hope she use to know.

He glances around weakly as he sat up slowly. He felt Hana's arms wrapped around his neck as he held her tightly to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he felt tears rolling down his furry cheek.

"It's okay, Bunny...you're awake now." She whispered, feeling Bunny tightening his grip around Hana. He soon pulled away as their daughter hugs him as well. "You okay, dad?" She asked.

Bunny only chuckled slightly. "...I will be." He said. He then saw a familiar white fur Pooka with crimson red eyes. His eyes were wide with shock.

"K-Koman?" He asked, earning a soft smile from the white Pooka. "...ya've grown tha last time I saw ya..." He said as he ruffled the top of his head. Bunny smirked as Koman wrapped his arms around his shoulders, which he returned the embrace; glad to has his friend back to him.

"...I'm proud of ya, Aster..." He whispered, tightening the embrace slightly.

He soon pulled away as he stared at Bunny, then ruffling the top of his head. "Ya have a lucky Sheila, mate." He said as he stared at Hana, who blushed slightly as Bunny's daughter stood next to her.

Pitch sighed as he left, his work already done. Hana saw and stared at Bunny, who was staring at her shock. Hana mouthed to him 'I'll explain later.' then took off to go after Pitch.

She found Pitch as he was stroking the nightmare that brought him here, which shivered in delight from it's master's touch. Hana stares at him, then smiled. "...not bad, Pitch." She said.

He just simply stare at her, then staring at his nightmare. "...don't think that I've gone soft, girl." He said as he mounted on the nightmare. Hana smiled sadly. "...that's what others say, Pitch." She said.

Pitch chuckled. "...still don't understand why you guarded me back there." He said. Hana only sighed. "Well...you deserved a second chance, since you told me that you weren't the one that destroyed his kind, so why wouldn't I defend you. I'll get the heat from the others, but I am going to stand up for this once. Just...try not to cause too much trouble for my family." She said.

Pitch only smirked. "...I'll look up to that, miss Hana." He said, then darting into the night sky to his lair.

~Later that Eveneing~

"So yer sayin' that Pitch didn't attack me kind five centuries ago?" Bunny asked as Victoria places an ice pack on his head. Hana nodded. "That's what he told me, plus he was the one that took the nightmare and your Pooka fever away. I told him not to cause problems and he won't cause problems for us and he just took off." She said as Rosalie sat next to her father.

Bunny sighed. "I have ta hear tha apology from him personally if I want ta forgive 'im." He said, but then wince at his headache. Hana sighed, but then staring at Koman.

"...you'll keep an eye on him until he gets better, right?" She asked, making Koman laugh slightly. "Sheila.. I've know him since he was a kit...it'll take more than a fever ta take this stubborn Pooka down." He said, jabbing a thumb towards Bunny.

Hana smiled as she kissed Bunny on the nose, making him blush slightly. "...get better, okay, you overgrown ball of fluff?" She asked, making him chuckle as he gave her an affectionate lick on her cheek.

"...I will..." He said as she rest her forehead against his, their fingers intertwining with each other as they stare at each other's eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes as they all left, leaving Hana with Bunny, Koman and Bunny's family, along with Rosalie.

Koman smiled fondly at Bunny as he was fast asleep, his wife and daughter next to him while they slept. Koman stroked the top of Bunny's head. "...you've done well." He whispered, then staring at Hana.

He stroked her cheek, making her stir slightly, but then sighed as she snuggled deeper against Bunny, who tighten his grip around her. Koman chuckled under his breath.

"...don't ya let 'im go, Hana." He whispered.

Hana cracked one eye open, smiling softly at Hana. "...I promise, Koman." She whispered. Making Koman smirked as he sat in a chair, not leaving Bunny's family's side. He vowed to protect them since he was back.

He promised he would be there for Aster.

Now, he can.

* * *

**Yay! This has to be a great chapter drabble. **

**Thank you for the idea Mlequithinh. It was pure genius and the song worked perfectly as well. **

**The song that was in this chapter was called 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' which some of you are familiar with from the movie Les Miserables. **

**I am still accepting ideas and requests for this drabble if you want more adventures for our Guardians. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	12. Memories and Poison 2

**Okay, I have decided, well...me and a close friend of mine have decided to keep doing a few chapters about this drabble, thinking of different ways to keep this more interesting. **

**And most of you are wondering about what the Fearling King really looks like, so we're gonna mix things up a little.**

**So Here we go. **

**Memories and Poison Part 2**

* * *

"Easy, mate...take thing's one at a time." Koman said softly.

Bunny was breathing slowly, trying to relax himself as he tried to stand up. The nightmare that was given to him weaken him deeply, causing most of his strength to vanish slightly.

So, he was bed ridden for a few days.

Thanks to Koman, his family, and his wife and daughter, he started to feel better.

He took a deep breath as he tried to stand up. Hana and Koman were there for him to support him. He limped slightly, but stood up and took a deep breath. He took another, but only to fall down, but something cauhe fresh his fall.

He looks to see Hana in her Pooka dragon form, supporting him as she caught his fall. She had a glow in her eye as she helped him stood up once more. He smiled as he leaned against her for support.

"Thanks, Sheila..." He said as Hana puts a supporting wing around him and helped him walk outside of his room to the outside, letting him have the fresh air he needs.

He walked away from Hana, now standing on his own. Hana and Koman were smiling proudly at the Pooka Guardian as he stares at him. "Ya know...I actually feel so much better." He said.

Hana walks forward, back to her normal form. "Well...Pitch did help you, Bunny. To get rid of the nightmare and the fever you had." Hana said as she places a hand on his shoulder. He sighed as he glances at the sky.

"Well...I need that bludger ta come an' face me himself..." He said as he rubbed his arm.

Hana sighed as she leaned against him. "Just be happy that you are not bedridden anymore." She smirked as she scratched him behind the ear, making him sigh in bliss and his foot started to thump against the floor.

He nuzzled her gently-

His eyes went wide with shock as he clenched to his head, dropping to his knees.

"BUNNY!" He heard Hana's voice, but he was shivering really hard as he clenched to his head, his breathing harshfull and weakly. "Koman! What's wrong with him?!" She asked, placing an hand on his back soothingly.

Koman placed a paw on his forehead, seeing that it was burning as Bunny fell to his side with a thud. "It's something worse, but I don' know what. Let's get 'im ta Caleb." Koman said as he place one of Bunny's arms around his shoulder while Hana did the same with his other arm.

Bunny's eyes were unfocused as he tried to stay awake, not letting himself fall asleep. "It's...it's gonna be okay, Bunny. We're going to help you." She said she and Koman place Bunny on the guest bed once more.

There was a pain in his chest as he clenched to where his heart was. Hana stroked his fur gently as she kissed his forehead. "...I'm right here, Bunny." She whispered as she gently place her head next to him.

Caleb soon came in as he saw Bunny in a worst condition than ever. "...this is nothin' that I've eva' seen befo'...this is worst than I thought." He said as he place a cold rag against Bunny's forehead.

This was worst than what they have thought

* * *

Deep in the shadows of a dark realm, a hiss was heard as two Fearling warriors knelt down near a throne.

"Lord Osoreru..." One of the creatures hissed.

Sitting in the throne was none other than the Fearling King, Osoreru.

He was in shape of a large lizard serpent. He stood at least 12 feet high as his dark skin glows somewhat in the dark and sunlight that shows in their cave of their hideout. His pale yellow eyes were sickening as if looks can kill. His two hind legs were in armor of some sort as it's sharp claws were sharpen and black as the midnight sky. The shadow spikes that trialed down from his neck to his back were glowing as his whip-like tail was curled around him.

He had frills on each side of his cheeks as it hissed.

"I trust that all is going as plan?" He asked, his tail moving slightly as it stretched his long neck. One of the fearlings nodded. "Yes...soon, we will destroy those Guardians that we have long waited for." It said as Osoreru chuckled. "Good. Soon, the fearlings will rise and will cause nothing but darkness from the world."

Just then, a fearling came in.

"Master! Master! I just heard of something! There are Pookas that are still alive!" It said.

Osoreru suddenly rise from his throne. "WHAT!? I thought you killed ALL of the Pookas!" He roared at the two. They winced from the roaring rage of their king. "W-We did, master!" He said.

"Well...then why are Pookas are STILL ALIVE!?" He roared in rage; making the lower fearlings cowered in fear. He then glances at the other Fearling that brought the news.

"Who are they!?" He asked, one of his foot stomping to make part of the cave crumble slightly as small rock and dust fall from the ceiling. "I-It's the leader of the Pooka tribe with his family...e-e-even the warrior Koman and a Guardian Pooka named E. Aster. Bunnymund." He said.

That made the Fearling King angry even more.

"WHAT!? How is one of the Pookas a Guardian!?" He asked in rage.

He then smirked. "Fine...I guess I'll take things in my hands now" He said as he got out a crystal ball to reveal a girl with the Pooka Guardian as she kept stroking his head. Another girl next to her as she place a supporting hand on the woman that was next to Bunny.

"I see that he has a wife and daughter? How amusing." He said. He made five fearlings show.

"Bring me the wife and daughter of the Pooka Guardian at once." He said as the five bowed.

"And do NOT fail me."

* * *

_Bunny was surrounded in darkness. _

_He saw no one around. None of his family, friends, Koman...no life or anything. _

_"Welcome,..." A mysterious voice said. _

_Bunny turned around, looking for the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" He asked, still glancing around. _

_He then saw a pair of white eyes glaring at him, teeth baring at him. _

_"I am you...and you are ME." _

Bunny sat up quickly, gasping as he looks around. He was in a guest room at his parent's island. He ran outside as he saw that it was still night time. He suddenly he doubled over, and began to violently retch up the food that he didn't remember eating. His shoulders trembled as he jerked and his stomach convulsed as it struggled to rid itself of its contents.

He was gasping as he was finish violently throwing up, laying softly in the grass as he clenched his stomach.

"Bunny?"

He looks up to see Hana, wearing her normal long sleeve shirt and long pants, glancing at him worriedly. "You okay?" She asked as she knelt next to him.

He groaned in pain slightly, curling up tighter. "...no..." He gasped, the pain being unbearable. Hana stares at him, then transforming to her Pooka form and curled next to him, her head laying on the top of his head with her ears tucked back.

"It will be okay, Aster. I'll stay by you for as long as you need." She whispered, nuzzling him behind his ear. He smiled sadly as he gave an affectionate lick on her cheek. "...thanks, Hana." He whispered

She smiled sadly as she lied back down, feeling Bunny getting comfortable as he sighed in contempt. She opened one eye to stare at him. "...Bunny." She whispered.

"Yeh, Sheila?" He asked as he cracked one eye opened to stare at her. She sighed.

"...in the morning, we are going to Pitch to ask what is going on."

Bunny sat up, staring at her shocked. "WHAT!?"

Hana stared at him. "Bunny, I am worried about you. What ever is happening to you, it's doing more damage than what we think. And Pitch might know the answer of this. So, tomorrow, we are going to Pitch." She said firmly.

Bunny stared at her surprised, but then his gaze soften. "Sheila..."

"I don't want to lose you of what ever is happening to you. Please, you helped me many of times, why won't you let me help you, then? Do you...not want me to help you? Do...you not love me anymore?" She asked, tears evidence in her eyes as one rolls down her furry cheeks. Without any hesitations, Bunny gathered her in his furry arms.

"No, no, Sheila...don't think that. I love you with all of me heart. It's just that..." He sighed, stroking her head as she clenched to his fur. "...I don' want anythin' happen' to ya. If we even ask Pitch...he might tell a lie ta all o' us an'...might cause us our lives." He said, tightening his grip around Hana as she did the same, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"...Please, Bunny..." She choked softly. "...let me help you...I want you to let me inside of you, why won't you let me...?" She asked, her shoulders trembling. That's when she started to sob into his fur, turning back to her normal self as she buried her face into the crook of his furry neck; her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Bunny clenched his eyes shut, a single tear rolling down his furry cheek as he held the love of his life close to him. "Oh, Sheila...I'm sorry that I've made ya think that way. I do love you, with all of me heart, I just don't want ya getting hurt." He said, nuzzling the top of her head with his pink nose as he felt the trembling ceasing a little.

She pulled away to stare at him. He was a little taken back when she suddenly pressed her lips against his; wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss started to intense only slightly as he felt himself laying on his back, Hana laying on top of him as she continues to kiss him softly. Hana soon pulled away, gasping for air slightly as her blue-green eyes glowed with life.

He smiled sadly as he touched noses with hers, his bright green eyes filled with hope.

She snuggled into his fur on his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his ears folded back as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, now that his head wasn't pounding anymore or his stomach being in pain anymore either.

"...night, Sheila." He whispered before falling asleep.

~Next Morning~

"Has anyone seen Aster?" Caleb asked. Jack and Rosalie can only shrugged.

"I haven't seen my dad or mom since yesterday." Rosalie said as she glances around.

Tooth then fluttered in, a soft smile on her face. "You guys don't have to worry about Bunny or Hana." She said as she gestured them to come outside. As they came outside, they were surprised and were in awe at what they were staring at.

Hana was resting on top of Bunny, her mouth opened slightly as her hands were resting on his shoulders, clenching to them slightly as she rest her cheek against the crook of his furry neck. Bunny had his eyes closed as his ears were folded behind his head; his arms wrapped around his waist as he breathed silently, his chest rising and falling from gentle breathing.

Tooth smiled as she carefully stroked Bunny on the top of his head softly. He shifted slightly, but sighed deeply as he slowly pulled Hana closer to him in his sleep.

"...let's give them a few more moments to sleep. It looks like Bunny couldn't really sleep last night and Hana came to comfort him." Victoria said to Caleb, which he smiled as well and nodded.

"Can't I freeze him while his guard is down?" Jack asked, clenching to his staff slightly with a smirk on his face. Rosalie just shook her head while rolling her eyes. "No, you can't, Uncle Jack." She said as she pushed Jack away from his parents, leading him back to the burrow. Jack pouted. "Sheesh! You're just like Bunny."

As soon as everyone went away, Hana fluttered her eyes open, and so did Bunny. Bunny glances at his chest to see Hana waking up, then staring at his bright green eyes. He smiled sadly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"...'ey, Sheila." He said softly as Hana smiled softly again, kissing him on the nose. He sat up, groaning with Hana having her arms around his chest. "You feel better?" She asked.

"Well, me head hasn't been poundin', so that's a good sign." He said, making Hana laugh slightly. She then felt his lips pressed against hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back, her hands resting on his chest.

They pulled away, staring at each other's eyes. "You ready?" She asked. Bunny nodded.

He was ready

* * *

They traveled to Burgess. The Guardians, along with Koman, who said that he will fight by Bunnymund's side, no matter what. "Is that it, Jack?" She asked, pointing at a used bed frame that looks old and ready to fall apart.

"Yes! That's it!" He said as they made to a landing.

Hana stares at Bunny. "You ready, Bunny?" She asked. He sighed. "I don' like it...but I'm ready." He said.

They all soon jumped down the hole. The cages were creaking from side to side. Hana shivered. "Man, those cages bring back memories that I don't want to remember."

"I was wondering when you all show up."

The Guardians were standing in a circle, the other's back touching one another. Out came of the shadows was Pitch Black. He smirked.

"Took longer than what I propose." He said as he walks around. Hana only glared at him slightly. "We are not here to fight, Pitch. We need answers." She said. Pitch had that unammused look on his face.

"Bunny's is still having nightmares and you said that you took care of it."

"I only took the nightmare away for only a few days, nothing more. This is what the fearlings are doing, not me." He said as he kept walking around them. Hana only growled as Jack held his staff up.

"Then how come it's only doing nothing!? You're the Nightmare King! You can control them, don't you!? How come there's a king and the Fearlings are only doing harm to children!?" Hana asked.

Pitch only glared.

"They have a new king, Osoreru. He's the one who destroyed the Pooka race, not me!" He said; his yellow eyes already glowing dangerously in some way. Koman then stood by them.

"Then why? Why did Osoreru destroyed tha Pooka race?" He asked.

Pitch had a menacing look on his face.

"You want the truth? Fine. It's all because of _him." _He said, pointing at him. All of the Guardian's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

Pitch was pointing...

...at Bunny

* * *

**I know, I hate leaving you guys with these cliff hangers, but it's all part of the plot. **

**From me and my friend that's helping me make this more interesting. **

**Well, until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	13. Memories and Poison 3

**Okay, here is part three **

**Memories and Poison 3**

* * *

_**From the last chapter of Memories and Poison**_

_"You want the truth? Fine. It's all because of him." He said, pointing at him. All of the Guardian's eyes were wide with shock and horror._

_Pitch was pointing..._

_...at Bunny_

* * *

"M-Me? Why me?" Bunny asked, pointing at himself.

Pitch just rolled his eyes. "Don't you see. There is a prophecy that the Fearlings and Osoreru follow." He said as Hana stood next to Bunny.

"What is the prophecy, Pitch? We need answers to realize what we are dealing with. We won't attack you or anything, we just need answers." Hana said. Pitch sighed as he stares at all of them.

"There was a prophecy that the powerful Fearling, which is Osoreru, will become the master of the world after he was released from the prison but he will be destroy if a certain Pooka warrior stand in his way. Not only it has to be a certain Pooka, he is also a Guardian and will destroy the Fearling King to prevent the world turning into darkness. And that...is the rabbit." He said, pointing at Bunny.

Koman stares at the Nightmare King. "So...that's why he tried to kill the Pookas? To prevent it from happening?" He asked, making Pitch nod his head.

"Yes. Now, Osoreru probably knows that you are still alive." He said. Hana stares at Bunny.

His eyes were wide with shock as he starts to step back. "Bunny?" Hana asked.

He then just darted off on all fours, out of Pitch's lair. "Aster, wait!" But he was already gone. Hana stared at the Guardians. Jack suddenly volunteered. "I'll talk to him." He said and he soon flew off.

Bunny was running as fast as he could, away from everything. His mind was confused. Just to prevent the prophecy from happening, Osoreru killed all of his friends and kind?

As he came to a stop, he fell down on his knees as he was gasping from running very fast. He started to cough up some blood, due to over extending himself. He then felt himself doubled over once more and empty the contents in his stomach again.

After what fell like forever, he was shivering as he tried to stand up slightly, clenching to his stomach again. Ever since they tried to get rid of the Pooka fever, he's been getting worse and worse by the minute.

He doesn't even know what to do anymore.

Bunny glances up in the sky, seeing the full moon out; shining down at him.

"Manny...I need advice...I don' know what ta do, anymore...I know I have ta fight Osoreru...but...I don't know if I have what it takes ta face and finish him. I need help...I need answers..."

The moon was just shining down at him, all being silent. Bunny sighed as he shook his head.

'...it's my fault.' He thought.

He heard something land next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Jack next to him. "You okay, Bunny?" He asked. Bunny turned away from the winter spirit as he sighed.

"...I don' even know any more, Snowflake..." He said as he sat leaned against the tree, glancing at the moon. Jack stood next to him, glancing at the Pooka Guardian. He sighed as he glance at the ground.

"Bunny-"

"...just go, Jack...I need time alone." But Jack wouldn't have it, and stood next to Bunny, rubbing his furry back in soothing circles. He can feel Bunny shaking slightly.

"...it's my fault...'s my fault that me kind was destroyed an' now...I just realize that...I'm tha one that has ta defeat Osoreru...b-befo' the whole world is covered in darkness."

He then felt thin arms wrapped around his chest. He looks to see Jack holding him tightly, his head resting against his shoulder; still rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Bunny glances at the winter spirit that became his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly to him as he felt a single tear ran down his furry cheek.

After about five minutes, Bunny managed to regain control of himself as he pulled away so he can stare at Jack.

"...you know that we're there for you, Bunny...to support you, right?" Jack suddenly asked. Bunny stared at him surprised. "Jack..."

"You know that, right?" He asked again. Bunny stared at the winter spirit surprised, but his gaze soften; knowing what he meant. "...yeh, I know, Frostbite..." He said as he saw Jack staring at him.

"They need you, Bunny. The Guardians...your family...Hana and Rosie...even I need you. No matter what happens, we're there to support you all the way." He said. Bunny noticed how he started to shake slightly, his shoulders shaking as well.

"I-I mean...I'm just like you...I never knew what happened to my family when I was killed and became Jack Frost. And...I-I was alone for...for three centuries. I didn't have any friends in my previous life, Bunny...when I became a Guardian, like you guys, I felt...like I had a family again. You..." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You're like...a brother to me. I mean, I only had my little sister and she looks up to me. I didn't have anyone to look up to...That's why I keep pulling pranks on you, Bunny. So you can notice me..."

He then felt himself being pulled into a furry embrace.

"...I'm sorry, Snowflake. I didn't know..." He said as he felt Jack wrapping his arms around his chest, clenching to the fur on his back with his pale fingers. "...I'm sorry that I wasn't a good brother ta ya. It's...just that I really wasn't...openin' up ta all of you...the Guardians and...me family. I was alone for five centuries, Jackie...it's hard fo' me ta open up. I didn't want any of ya ta know...about what I had ta go through...it was too much fer all of you ta handle. So, I'm sorry...I didn't know I was hurtin' you, Jack." He said, tightening his grip around the winter spirit that was like a brother to him.

He can feel some tears soaking into his fur as he tighten his grip around the winter spirit.

Suddenly, they heard some fluttering. Jack and Bunny managed to pull away to see Baby Tooth and she was panicking.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Jack asked. She was chitterling too fast, but Jack managed to understand her; his eyes wide with shock. He turned to Bunny.

"Fearlings are attacking the others." Jack said as he clenched to his staff. Bunny felt rage inside of him as he darted on all fours and took off with Jack and Baby Tooth behind him in the air.

As they made it back to Pitch's lair, a fearling stared at Bunny and hissed.

"Retreat! We got what we need!" He hissed to the others. They disappeared into darkness as everyone groaned, Koman holding his head as he shook out the dizziness out of his head.

"Is...everyone okay?" He asked. North and Sandy nodded, but Tooth realized something.

"Where's Hana?"

They all looked around to see that Hana was missing. Pitch snarled under his breath. "They probably took her." He said, making Bunny clench his fist in rage.

"...do ya know where that Fearlings are hiding at?" Bunny asked, making the Guardians stare at him shocked. "Bunny. Don't tell me you're planning of going there?" North asked.

Bunny then stared at him, his eyes glowing dangerously in some way. "..that's tha plan, mate." He said as he got his boomerangs out. Pitch stared at the Hope Guardian before sighing.

"You need me to get there. But be warned...that hideout that the Fearlings are hiding is very dangerous. They will attack you on the spot." He said as he got his scythe out, then slamming it to the ground.

Bunny then stared at Jack and the Guardians. Jack smirked and nodded while Koman smirked as well, squeezing his shoulder. "We're gonna go down there...an' rescue Hana-"

"Big Brother!"

Bunny turned to see Alice darting towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oof!" He said at the sudden pressure, but he slowly wrapped his arms around his younger sister. "What's wrong, Sheila?" He asked.

"Rosie...they...they took Rosie." She said as she sobbed into his shoulder. Bunny managed to pull Alice away and held her shoulders gently. "Alice, I need ya ta calm down. Relax...an' tell me what happened."

"W-We were relaxing, waiting for you to come home...and...these dark things attacked us and they took her, they took Rosie!" She and then wrapped her arms around him once more, sobbing into his shoulder as her ears were folded back.

Bunny unconsciously tighten his grip around his little sister. First, the Fearlings not only took his wife, Hana...and now they took her daughter, Rosalie as well? He wasn't going to have it.

"...Alice...I want ya ta go back ta tha island and wait fer me there. I'll bring them back..." He said as he pulled away, staring at her.

"...promise?" She asked. Bunny then remembered the promise he made to her back a long time ago when his planet was attacked from Fearlings. He pressed his forehead against hers, glancing at his sister's eyes. "...I promise."

Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "...be careful." She whispered. He smiled sadly as he tighten his grip.

"...I will."

* * *

**Okay, this was the shortest one that I did, but here is part three of the drabble series**

**The next chapter will be the battle between the Guardians and the Fearling King, Osoreru**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	14. Memories and Poison 4

**Okay, Part four, right here! **

**(Warning: May contain bloody scenes and gore) Plus, emotional fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

**Memories and Poison 4**

* * *

_**From the last chapter of Memories and Poison**_

_"...Alice...I want ya ta go back ta tha island and wait fer me there. I'll bring them back..." He said as he pulled away, staring at her._

_"...promise?" She asked. Bunny then remembered the promise he made to her back a long time ago when his planet was attacked from Fearlings. He pressed his forehead against hers, glancing at his sister's eyes. "...I promise."_

_Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "...be careful." She whispered. He smiled sadly as he tighten his grip._

_"...I will."_

* * *

Hana and Rosie were tied up as they were held in a special room. "Mom...what are they going to do to us?" Rosie asked, staring at her mom. Hana sighed as she stared at her daughter.

"I don't know. But we need to keep calm. I know that the Guardians will come for us." She said as she nudge her daughter gently like how Bunny does it; making Rosie smile back.

Just then, a huge Fearling came. Hana glared at him. "You must be Osoreru." She said, making the creature smirk. "Indeed I am." He said. He then started to circle the two as they glare at him.

"You know..I've been dying to have someone by my side...and the two of you would work perfectly. All it takes...is one simple request, my dears." He said as he hissed his tongue at them. Hana's eyes now turned into a dark crimson red. "...like hell we will do that." She said.

That made Osoreru glare right back. "...so be it." He said as he made his eye turn into pure black, then glaring at the imagination spirit.

Hana's eyes then went wide with horror and shock as she felt a deep pain in her mind and lungs inside of her. She started to whimper only slightly as she breathed hasty breaths. Her eyes started to go pale on her as Osoreru's eyes turned back to a pale yellow. "...I can easily kill the both of you on the spot right now." He said, but then smirked as he leaned in to whisper in their ear.

"...but I want them to see you both suffer."

Deep in the shadows of the dark cave, the Guardians were battling the thousand fearlings that were surrounding them. Pitch was with them as the fearlings kept coming and coming.

Bunny then saw an opening for him to take, probably where the Fearling King was. He was about dart towards the place; letting the Guardians take care of it, but he suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm. He turned to see Jack staring at him.

"What are you doing!? We need you here!" He said, but Bunny managed to shove him away to the Guardians. "I need ta face him alone, Frostbite!" He said, but Jack wasn't having it.

"There's no way I'm letting you face him alone!" He said. Bunny smiled as he place a comforting paw on Jack's shoulder. "...I'll be fine. I promise." He said.

He then darted off; leaving the Guardians to deal with the Fearlings.

"...I hope you do, Kangaroo."

As Bunny went deeper and deeper into the cave, he have found himself in a large room of some sort.

It had dark flags hanging from the top of the ceilings that had a picture of a Fearling on each of them. There was dark lit candles as some sunlight hit some of the cracks of the cave as Bunny got his boomerangs out, in case that something jumps out at him.

"...welcome...Aster."

Bunny turned his head to see none other than Osoreru, King of the Fearlings as he was perched on his throne, his pale yellow eyes staring at him as he gave a toothy, evil grin.

"I knew that you would come sooner or later." He hissed, standing up and circling around them. Bunny clenched his boomerangs tighter to him, making Osoreru smirk.

"We finally meet, Guardian of Hope. You know, you're the ones that's holding me back to cover the world in darkness." He said as his thin, forked tongue hissed at him. Bunny gave him a glare, baring some of his teeth at him.

"Yer know why I'm 'ere, ya overgrown pack o' scales." He said as Osoreru's head was only inches away from Bunny's; growling at him. "Watch your tongue, rabbit! Before I take it out of you!" He said, before pulling his head away and circled them once more.

"...I wouldn't make threats if I were you...after all...you want to keep your family safe, don't you?" He asked. That's when Bunny got mad.

"...what did you do to them!?" He snarled, clenching to his boomerangs even tighter. That made the Fearling King laugh.

"Ah...filled with determination to keep his family safe...only a fool will risk his life because of that." He said as he had smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"BUNNY!" "DAD!"

Bunny's heart turned to ice when he heard those two familiar voices. He turned to see and saw Hana and Rosalie tied up; inside of a cage and was right next to the Fearling King.

"...I would keep watch, if I were you...after all...who wouldn't want to damage these fine immortals." He said as his tongue hissed at them, making Rosalie growl. "You leave mom alone!" She said, then saw Osoreru's face inches away from hers, growling dangerously.

"Sheila! Can ya hear me!? Hana!" He kept yelling for her name, but she can only blink in response. Rosie had a single tear ran down her cheek.

"D-Dad. He did something to her mind! She won't talk to me!" She said. Osoreru just simply place an evil smirk on his face as he hissed. "...now you know what I'm capable of, Guardian. I can cause death; mortal or immortal. I have mastery of dark magic...even death magic. Right now..." He said as he glance at the girl who was breathing short, hatsful breaths; trying to ignore the pain inside of her.

"I have only damaged the lungs slightly and her mind; making it a little difficult for her to breathe. My thunder, and flames can also cause damage to all of you."

Bunny felt something deep inside of him as he clenched the both sides of his heads. He was also breathing fast and heavy as he fell to his knees. But not only did he felt only pain...

...but Rage.

_"Alrigh', who eva' you are...if ya can hear me...show me what ya got."_ He thought to himself. He then closed his eyes to see the pale white eyes staring at him; an evil grin on it's face.

_"...so be it." _

Bunny felt himself being surrounded by black and green light as he tried to calm his breathing.

Rosie saw how the black and green aura starts to surround him and how his fur started to turn black. He was turning twice as big as he fell on all fours. His once bright green eyes now turned into pale white eyes. Fangs started to grow into his mouth only slightly as his paws turned twice as big, even the claws turned bigger only slightly as he growled at Fearling King.

His transformation was now complete.

He was a dark Pooka.

Osoreru managed to summon a spear as he charged at Bunny. Bunny only dodged it as he roared at the Fearling King. Bunny managed to to do a punch against Osoreru in the chest, only knocking him a few feet away.

His boomerangs managed to fit in his hands as his clashed with Osoreru's spear as his pale yellow eyes stared at the pure white eyes. He smirked. "...you're blind in this form, making it easier for me to defeat you." He said.

Bunny growled dangerously as he pushed himself away from the Fearling king and fell on all fours, the fur on his back stood up; showing his dominance. Osoreru stared at Bunny as he got in his fighting stance.

Since he knew Bunny was blind, it will be an easy kill. He threw the spear, but only to find Bunny dodge it and sends it back at him, which he catched it in his hands like an expert.

He took one step, then saw Bunny's ears flickering. _"I see...since he's blind in this form...his hearings is three times better than normal...which means..."_ He smirked evilly.

_"It will make things more interesting."_ He thought to himself. Osoreru's eyes then turned to the purest black once more, seeing if he can use death magic if his eyes are blind.

Bunny knew what Osoreru was doing, so he managed to summon something with a stomp of his foot. Cherry blossom petals started to flow in the breeze and it starts to block his view of the dark Pooka. "Curse you, you overgrown furball!" Osoreru hissed.

With one stomp of his hind paw, he managed to summon a tree; the roots slithering on the ground as it wraps his left arm. Osoreru tries to free himself as he gave a yank, but the tree roots had a good grip on him. But as he tries to free himself, he didn't realized what Bunny had in store. With one swift of his giant paw, he managed to swipe his whole left arm; the black blood spilling on the ground.

~Meanwhile~

The Guardians were still battling the fearlings as more and more surrounds them. Jack's back was against Pitch's as he held his staff up as the fearlings hissed at them.

"Hey...how do they go down? They just keep coming." He said as he frozen yet another fearling as Pitch swung his at a fearling and made it crash to a group of them. "These are Fearlings, Jack. They are more powerful than my nightmares combined." He said as he blocks another fearling with his black sand.

North, Sandy and Tooth stood in a circle as the fearlings hissed at them; Koman on his own as he put himself in a fighting position-

A loud scream of pain and agony was heard, making all of the fearlings stop from what they were doing and darted off to who knows where. Jack stared at the others confused. "Uhhh...did we win?"

They suddenly heard an unfamiliar roar. "Bunny might be in trouble, North. He can't take the Fearling King down on his own." Tooth said, making Nroth nod. The Guardians, along with Pitch, soon followed the fearlings that took off, but only soon to find a horrible scenery.

Osoreru was clenching to his arm that was cut off as a huge black and white Pooka was baring it's teeth at him. Jack was more shocked than anyone else. "Is...that Bunny?" He asked. The dark Pooka roared at the Fearling King as it tries to charge at him, but only to find fearlings surrounding their king.

"You think...that this will stop me?" He asked the Pooka, making it lower himself on all fours as the fearlings hissed at him. The Pooka's ears were flickering to the sounds of the hissing.

"North...is there any way we can help him? He can't do this alone!" Jack said, his heart breaking to his friend that just became family to him, like an older brother. But sadly, North can only shake his head no.

"The only thing we can do now...is watch. This...whatever Bunny is...is beyond my knowledge." He said. How can something happened to someone like Bunny? It was like he lost everything to him and this is the only way to save everyone.

"I can't just sit here and watch Bunny get killed! He needs us-"

"JACK!"

Jack turned his head to see Rosie and Hana tied up, only a few feet away from them. They were trapped in a cage. Just then, a fearling crashed to the cage, making it bend the bars slightly so they can escape. Jack nodded as he flew into the air; avoiding the battle of the fearlings against the dark Pooka and managed to get to Rosie.

"You okay?" He asked as he untied the rope that was binding Rosalie. She glances at Hana worriedly. "Something's wrong with mom!" She said as they untied Hana. Jack managed to pick Hana up, carrying her in his arms as Rosie held onto his back as he flew over to the Guardians. Jack then gave Hana to North as he gently laid her down.

Pitch knew what was wrong.

Slowly, he tried to reach for her, but only to earn a glare from the winter spirit. "I know what's wrong with her." He said, placing his hand on Hana's forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed as dark magic surrounds his hand.

Jack then noticed how Hana's eyes were glowing once more as Pitch pulled his hand away. She sat up slowly, holding her head. "You okay, mom?" Rosalie asked. Hana clenched to the side of her head. "...I will be...in a few minutes." She said as she stared at everyone, then noticing that someone was missing.

"Wait...where's Bunny?" She asked. The Guardians and Koman stared at each other sadly until Pitch turned his head to the battle. Hana then saw a huge black Pooka battling the Fearlings that was in it's way.

"...Bunny?"

Bunny summoned thorns as most of them stabbed the fearlings, making them scream in agony and pain until they bled to death. One tried to charge at him, but Bunny held it by the throat as it tries to bite him. But with one tight grip, he heard a bone snap as the fearling; it's arms and legs now dangling. He tossed the corpse aside as he growled; daring anymore fearlings to charge at him.

But then, he felt a punch in his chest; sending him a few feet away.

Osoreru only smirked as the red aura that was surrounding him started to get bigger and take a form. "You think you can defeat me? You!? HA!?"

"I am Osoreru! I kill what I wish! Now, your people now will see my vengeance!"

He started to surround himself in red aura as a creature of some sort was now visible, with Osoreru inside of him. The creature was a dark crimson red as it had a skull as a face. It had one pure black eye and one pure white eye as Osoreru was inside the beast, as if it was a ghost of some sort.

Rosalie knew what it was.

"...that's an Susanoo..."

(A/N: Those of you who watch Naruto, you know what I am talking about)

Bunny growled as he tried to summon thorns and throws them at the Susanoo, but it only flicked the thorns right back at him and he just barely dodged them as one managed to leave a scratch on his arm.

The ghost then started to glow once more. It had a new transformation.

It had rusted copper armor protecting itself, with a ghostly sword and shield

Bunny just roared at the creature as it tries to swing it's sword at him, but he merely dodged it. Bunny was twice as fast in his dark form. The Susanoo starts to summon black flames as he tried to aim it at the Pooka, but with a tap of his foot, he summoned a wooden shield of some sort to block the flames as it continually tries to consume the shield.

With the swing of the sword, the Susanoo managed to break the shield, also loosing his boomerangs in his grip, and Bunny just merely dodged it, leaving a gash on his furry chest. He was on all fours as he held one paw to his wound.

Bunny stood on his hind paws and formed a Spring energy ball between his paws and tried to shoot it at the Susanoo...but only to make it dodge the attack as it combines it's sword and shield to make a crossbow.

Bunny starts to dart at him and he tries to attack him. He jumped in mid-air.

As it tries to draw back the bow, flames surround the arrow as it tries to shoot it at Bunny while he was in mid-air. Bunny couldn't see, since his eyes are white; he's blind, but he has excellent hearing.

He summoned a vine as he heard the bow pulling onto the arrow and ready to shot at any moment. With magic he had, Bunny managed to pull himself with the vine away from the arrow's way as it sunk to the ground, the flames consuming the ground that was around it until it was a big crater in the room.

Bunny was growling as Osoreru smirked. "...now...let's end this."

The Susanoo started to pull back yet another arrow, but this time, it was surrounding the arrow not only in flames, but death magic as well; transforming it into a pure black arrow.

His ears started to flicker as he found the exact location of his boomerangs. With two bounds, he managed to grab the boomerangs and made green aura surround it. With one powerful throw, he managed to make a huge wind surround the Susanoo; distracting it as Bunny made another move. Osoreru then realized how his Susanoo couldn't move.

He saw that the tree roots had the Susanoo trapped; preventing it from doing any more attacks.

With the energy that he had left, he made two more Spring Energy balls and places them in the boomerangs, making them glow a very bright green. He then throws them at the Susanoo, busting the armor around it's chest and leaving Osoreru in the opened.

Bunny then darted and with the brute strength he had, he managed to push himself through the Susanoo, dragging Osoreru out with him and pinned him to the wall.

The Susanoo screams as it slowly disappeared, since it doesn't have a host no more. Osoreru was now face to face with the fury, raged Pooka as he bared his teeth at them. Osoreru was now worried.

"P-Please, you have to understand, Bunnymund." He said as he felt Bunny tighten his grip around his throat. "I was m-merely following th-the prophecy. You...you wouldn't hurt someone like me, would you? Without me, the fearlings are nothing to me; no one to lead. They need me. T-Tell you what...I won't disturb you or your family for all eternity. I-I won't cover the world in darkness. S-Sounds good, right?" He asked.

Osoreru knew that Bunny's gaze have soften slightly; thinking that he's overthinking of this...but he was wrong.

Bunny growled again as he tighten his grip and grabbed the upper and lower part of his jaw.

Hana knew what he was about to do and made Rosalie turned away; not wanting her to witness.

_SSSSHHHHRRRRPPPP!_

Hana turned her head to see the head of the Fearling King in Bunny's paws. Bunny glared at the head as he starts to crush it in his paws, making blood spill over and drip onto the cold floor as his head turns into nothing.

Bunny then glared at the body and made thorns appear; starting to crush the body as blood seeped between the small spaces of the thorns until the body was nothing, making the dark Pooka smirk evilly; now that the job was down.

Bunny then fell on all fours and turned around to face the shocking Guardians. They were horrified of what has happened to the Fearling King...and what happened to Bunnymund.

"Bunny...it is okay...it is over..." North said as he held a hand up; trying to reason with the Pooka.

Bunny growled as his fur on his back stood up once more. He started to charge at Pitch, but then...everything had stopped.

"BUNNY! DON'T!"

Hana was in between him and Pitch; her arms spread out as she stood in the Pooka's way. He was still growling as he stopped from charging. Hana started to walk slowly to the raging Pooka.

"Hana-" Jack started.

"I know what I'm doing, Jack." She said. The Pooka was still growling. "Bunny...it's me...Hana, remember?" She asked as she held a hand out to him. Bunny's ears were flickering to the sound as his growling went to a cease for now.

So very slowly and calmly, she place her hand on the damp pink nose of the Pooka, making him sniff the hand. The touch was familiar to him, the calming voice of the girl made him feel...safe. Hana slowly worked her way up to stroke the top of Bunny's head. Tears started to form in her eyes as they slowly ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Bunny..." She place her forehead on his, sobbing softly as she place her hands on his furry cheeks. "...I'm so sorry...It's my fault." She sobbed.

She then felt herself being pulled into a furry embrace. Bunny had one huge paw wrapped around her as he pulled her close to his chest, nuzzling the top of her head and gave her an affectionate lick on her cheek. That made Hana burst into more tears as she wrapped her arms around his furry neck, her face buried into his big, broad shoulder.

"It-It's okay, Bunny...it's...it's over." She sobbed as she tighten her grip around him.

North was surprised from this. Hana managed to calm him down and not only that, she was familiar to him when she pets him. He then noticed how Bunny's white eyes were closing slowly as he laid down. Bunny then fell asleep; due to exhaustion and he was comfortable with Hana around him. Hana was also fast asleep, her arms still around Bunny's neck.

North got a globe. "...Bunny's island." He whispered and throws it in the air and managed to open the portal right next to Hana and Bunny as they were sucked in, the others following in.

* * *

Caleb and Victoria saw a huge dark Pooka sleeping with Hana; having her arms around his neck. North explained to them that it was Bunny and what has happened. Victoria had her paw over her mouth as tears were overflowing in her eyes. Caleb's eyes were wide with shock, but his heart was broken of what happened to his son.

"...we need to bind Bunny. He's still too dangerous and he might hurt someone." Pitch said, then staring at Sandy. He nodded as Pitch and Sandy combined their dream sands together and places them around Bunny's paws and hind legs. Pitch then summoned a special amulet and places it around the Pooka's neck.

"This will keep him from doing any magic." He said as he stood up. He then glances at the Guardians. "...I will work on getting the sand out of him tomorrow. We need the strength of what is going to happen." He said.

Jack then stared at Hana. "What about Hana?" He asked. North sighed as he took off his coat and places it around Hana's shoulders. "...she is fine where she is. She calms Bunny." He said.

Jack knelt down next to Hana as he slowly stroked her head; the cooling touch soothing her as she unconsciously tighten her grip around Bunny. Jack then glances at Bunny as he was still in his dark Pooka form. He stroked the top of Bunny's head, making him snuggle deeper into the cooling touch of the winter spirit. He sighed sadly.

"...be better soon, Bunny." He said, then standing up and went to where the other Guardians are.

Later that night, Hana fluttered her eyes open to see herself half buried into black fur. She saw that Bunny was still in his dark form; his head resting between his two front paws as his ears were folded flat against his head.

One of his ears flickered and he opened both eyes and lifted his head. His ears were flickering as he points at Hana. She stared at him sadly. "...you're blind in this form, aren't you?" She asked as she place her hand on his nose once more.

His breathing was normal as she started to roll her fingers up and down on the bridge of his nose. She then stretched one of her arms slightly to scratch him behind his ear. She then noticed how there were special sand bindings around his paws and hind legs. She sighed as she stared at him. Hana then softly place a kiss on his forehead.

Bunny then gave her a soft and yet an affectionate lick on her cheek; then his head was cocking slightly. She smiled sadly as a single tear ran down her cheek as she starts to roll her fingers on the bridge of his nose once more. Bunny stretched his neck so that he managed to let Hana wrap her arms around his neck and pulling her close to him so that she was sitting between his two front paws.

Hana can feel herself falling asleep as she snuggled up to the soft fur of Bunny's chest as she sighed deeply; now fast asleep. Bunny stood up all night; making sure that Hana was safe and nothing comes to harm her.

~The Next Morning~

Pitch tried to come near the Pooka, but Bunny kept growling at him as his ears went flat against his head.

Hana got near him and starts to stroke the top of Bunny's head. "Shh...it's okay...we're gonna get you back to your normal self." She said as she kept stroking the top of Bunny's head.

That made him sleepy as he laid his head on Hana's lap. Hana then stares at Pitch, nodding at him as he knelt down to the rabbit's head and his hand started to glow as he searched for the source of the black sand.

"...thank you, Pitch...for helping us." Hana said. Pitch stared at her confused. "...if it wasn't for you, me and Rosie will still be in Osoreru's lair still. So...thank you." She said, smiling softly. Pitch only nodded as he tries to find the source once more.

He sighed. "...I can't get a direct source. The darkness has consumed him completely. It is up to him to get out if he wants to see the light once more. Once he is done with that, then I can only get the black sand out of his blood system." He said as Hana stroked Bunny's head, keeping him calm and asleep.

But little did they know...

of what he was dreaming about.

~In Bunny's dream~

Bunny finds himself on the ground as he slowly wakes up. He sat up groaning. "Ah...me achin' head..." He said as he held the side of his head with one paw. He looks around, but was shocked to see where he was.

He was in the middle of his village; but it was all burnt down. He stood up as he glances around; seeing if he can find any life or anyone that is still alive...but that's when he heard growling.

In front of him...he was face to face...with the darker form of himself.

_"It's all your fault."_ It growled, _"You shouldn't even exist; shouldn't even been born. If you hadn't been born, then all of this would never had happened. Pathetic. You are weak, you cannot defeat me. And...I'm demanding you to back off...and disappear" _

Bunny felt the words of his darker self hitting his heart. He did realized that it was his fault-

Wait...Manny chose him for a reason. He was a Guardian, protector of the children around the world. He brings Hope. He then glared at his darker self as he stood proudly.

"I don't give a damn of what ya say ta me. I am the Guardian of Hope, I am the Easter bunny. I am the bringer of spring and I won't let a demon like you ta tell me other wise." He said. His darker self growled.

_"Step back. I will take your body from now on. I am you, but stronger and better." _It said as his fur stood up on his back. Bunny got into a fighting position as well.

"If ya want me body, ya have ta fight me fo' it." Bunny said.

The two soon started to charge at each other, one blow blocking the other as they tried to hit the other.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Hana and Pitch noticed how he was whimpering in his sleep, small scratches started to form on him. Hana glances at Pitch worriedly. "What's happening?" She asked, her voice now filled with worried. Pitch only sighed.

"...he's fighting his darker self. There is a catch to it though. Everytime he lays a blow on himself or his darker self, it happens in real life. So, he needs to be extra careful if he wants to live." He said.

Hana stroked his head. "...be okay, Bunny." She whispered.

Back in the dream, Bunny hissed as he felt the deep scratches on his back where the beast had struck. He growled as the dark Pooka also had deep cuts on his back as well. With one leap, Bunny managed to get on the beast's back and started to hit his head in rage. The beast growled as it tried to buck Bunny off of his back; but Bunny held on tightly. He can feel the blood trickling down his head.

With one powerful buck, it managed to get Bunny off of his back as he growled. Bunny was panting as he held his arm slightly; due to being in pain from lashing at the dark Pooka's head.

Bunny then lashes out at the dark Pooka into the chest as he managed to take him down with one powerful push. With one swift kick, he managed to break one of it's legs. Bunny was also exhausted as he collapsed next to the darker Pooka, which also collapsed to the ground.

With one swift, he managed to drive his paw deep into the Pooka's chest. He then pulled out a dark sphere of some sort as it start to turn into bright green once more. The dark Pooka smirked as they both stand up.

_"I guess you are a Guardian. I guess you don't need me anymore...?...You are stronger, now."_ It said as green aura starts to surround it. Bunny then saw himself as his normal self. His other self smirked as he held an arm up to him. Bunny smirked as he clasped the clone's hand with his. The other then went inside of his body, along with the sphere.

Bunny's eye started to open slowly. Hana was staring at him worriedly, along with Jack and Rosalie. His once white eyes started to turn into bright green; filled with life and hope.

Hana smiled sadly as she stroked the top of his head. "...rest now, Aster. It's all over." She whispered. He closed his eyes as he falls straight back to sleep. Hana nods at Pitch as he found the main source of the black sand that was in Bunny's veins.

The sand started to seep back into Pitch's hand as it forms into a small nightmare. He sighed as he stood up, glancing at the Guardians. "...he won't turn back to normal until three days." He said, then taking off into the night.

Hana glances at Rosalie and then Jack. "Why don't you guys get some rest? I'll stay with Bunny." She said. Rosie nodded as she hugged her good-night, since it was night time out, and Jack slowly ruffled the top of her head.

Hana stood with Bunny until his eyes started to slowly opened, now that he can see. "H-Hana..."

"Shh...it's okay, Bunny. You're alright." She whispered. Bunny raised his head up, now seeing that he was on the island. He saw that he was bounded; his paws and his hind legs tied up.

"...how much do you remember?" She asked. He then had his head low, a single tear ran down his furry cheek. "..all 'o it..." He said. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"...I scared everyone...they-they saw me in me dark form. I probably scarred our daughter and tha others from what they experienced..." He said. He then felt Hana wrap her arms around his neck, rubbing her back in soothing circles. He felt the tears starting to flow down his cheeks as he buried his face into Hana's shoulders, now sobbing from what had happened. She slowly started to whisper something.

_Come stop your crying._

_It will be alright_  
_ Just take my hand_  
_ Hold it tight_

_ I will protect you_  
_ From all around you_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry _

Bunny didn't know that she could sing as he buried his face deeper into his shoulder.

_ For one so small,_  
_ You seem so strong_  
_ My arms will hold you,_  
_ Keep you safe and warm_  
_ This bond between us_  
_ Can't be broken_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry_

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ You'll be in my heart_  
_ No matter what they say_  
_ You'll be here in my heart, always_

_ Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_ They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_ I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_ We're not that different at all_

_ And you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ Don't listen to them_  
_ 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_ We need each other_  
_ To have, to hold._  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know_

_ When destiny calls you_  
_ You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_ I may not be with you_  
_ But you've got to hold on_  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know_  
_ We'll show them together_

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ I'll be there from this day on,_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_ No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_ You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_  
_ Always_  
_ I'll be with you_  
_ I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ I'll be there always. _

Bunny's eyes were drooping shut as a single tear ran down his furry cheek. Hana sighed as she kissed his forehead.

"...I'll always be there with you, Bunny...no matter what happens or no matter how tragic." She whispered as she heard him breathing softly, now had fallen asleep. Hana smiled as she laid Bunny down as he curled up and Hana laid down next to him.

She stroked his cheek until she felt her eyes drooping as well, falling asleep next to Bunny. Now that the evil is gone.

They can relax...

...for now...

* * *

**Okay, this is without a doubt, the longest one that I have ever did. **

**The song does not belong to me. It was called 'You will be in my Heart' by Phil Collins. All rights go to him. **

**But there is a part five in here, so don't you guys give up on me yet. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	15. Memories and Poison 5

**Okay, guys. This is the last part of Memories and Poison **

**I know that you guys loved this drabble, but me and my friend had decided to end it on part five**

**There is a bunch of emotional fluff in here and some fun from our beloved Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Memories and Poison 5**

* * *

_**From the last chapter of Memories and Poison**_

_Bunny's eyes were drooping shut as a single tear ran down his furry cheek. Hana sighed as she kissed his forehead._

_"...I'll always be there with you, Bunny...no matter what happens or no matter how tragic." She whispered as she heard him breathing softly, now had fallen asleep. Hana smiled as she laid Bunny down as he curled up and Hana laid down next to him._

_She stroked his cheek until she felt her eyes drooping as well, falling asleep next to Bunny. Now that the evil is gone._

_They can relax..._

_...for now..._

* * *

Hana sighed as she got another spoonful of carrot soup on the spoon and place it near Bunny's mouth. "...thanks for getting me the recipe, Bunny." She said as Bunny ate the spoonful of carrot soup. He smiled gently as he sighed, his head already in a comfortable position on her lap.

"...it always makes me better." He said as Hana kept the soup coming for him. Hana then scratched him behind the ear.

"Pitch said that in three days, the effects will wear off." She said as Bunny had another spoonful of soup. He sighed as he closed his eyes once more.

Meanwhile, the other Guardians, along with Pitch, were with Victoria and Caleb are inside the burrow. "...can you tell us about Bunny's past?" North asked, really concern for their Hope Guardian.

Caleb sighed as Victoria was with Koman, explaining to him what has happened while he was gone.

"Well...ever since he was a kit...he had so much power in him; he can control the plant lives around him. He is the only one who can control the plants effectively in my tribe." He said as Victoria sits next to him; Koman leaning against the wall slightly with his arms crossed over his chest. He cracked one eye open to stare at them.

"But the way he used the plants in the battle is a whole new level." He said as he stared at his paw, "I think I must be some potential power inside of him had just awoken when he saw Hana getting harmed. Like a seed, waiting for a chance to bloom."

North stared at the window to glance at Hana and Bunny. He was talking about something, making Hana laugh slightly and started to snuggle his head with her arms around his neck.

"There was one day, when he was a little kit. Bunny was trying to understand the ways of his powers, then he felt the trees crying out to him. When he got there, he saw a massive forest fire. And with the power he had, he tried to take the forest fire out with is powers, but it was too much. That's when the powerful feeling inside of him grown and he managed to take out most of the fire, but then he fainted from using so much." Victoria said as she stared at the two couples outside.

Koman then smirked. "And tha time when a festival was on...Caleb an' Victoria's anniversary. Bunny managed ta summon cherry blossom petals, since they represent spring ta him, and let them flow in tha breeze fer everyone ta enjoy." He said, still remembering the festival as the petals flow in the breeze."

Caleb then smiled at a new memory. "Then, after a bit...he started ta learn Tai Chi; Koman being his teacher an' taught him everything he had ta know."

North sighed as he stared at them, now knowing about his Hope Guardian friend.

Pitch sighed as he stared at the dark Pooka that was outside with the Imagination Guardian. North stares at him. "How long will it take for Bunny to be normal?" He asked. Pitch sighed as he glance at them.

"...3 days. It will take me some time to clean the black sand out of his blood system. So, it will take me three days to turn him back to normal. Plus, he is too weak to do anything." He said as he starts to make his way to the outside. He saw Hana with Bunny fast asleep on his lap.

"I will return tomorrow to start cleaning the black sand out of Bunny." He said. He was about to leave-

"Wait, Pitch..."

He turned to see Hana as she stood up, stroking Bunny's head before walking towards him. "...I need to talk to you...alone." She said, then started to walk. He sighed, then started to walk beside the Imagination Guardian. She sighed before she started to speak.

"...I can't thank you enough for helping us out, Pitch. Even though we've been enemies ever since I was awoken as a Guardian...but you're not bad at all." She said as she smirked slightly at him.

He sighed as he kept walking, a nightmare walking beside him.

"What are you saying, Hana?" He said as they made it to the shore. She smiled softly as she held his hand out.

"Maybe...instead of being enemies...maybe we can be allies?"

He stared at her surprised, the offer she had just made. "But...the others...they won't understand what you are doing-"

"I already told them what I was doing. And surprisingly, they kinda agree to me because you helped us saved Bunny. If you want, you can think about this before saying your answer. I won't argue with you of your decision; since it is your choice. So...what do you say?" She asked. Pitch stared at her still surprised...but then he smirked.

He shook her hand.

"...then allies it is." He said. He mounted on the nightmare as it snorted softly, then staring at Hana as it softly nudged her on the cheek with it's nose. She then stared at Pitch. "You're welcome at the Pole anytime, Pitch." She said.

Pitch nodded as he took off to his lair, Hana waving good-bye as he disappeared from her sight. Hana smiled as she starts to walk back to where Bunny is. He was still asleep as the powerful sand still binded his hands and feet; the black amulet shining brightly.

Hana sighed as she starts to lay down next to him, hearing him sigh in his sleep. Hana slowly closed her eyes as she had her arms around his shoulders as she fell asleep.

* * *

During the two of the three days, Pitch and Sandy were trying to clean the black sand that was in his veins; Hana being beside Bunny as she tries to calm him down as he was breathing harshfull breaths, tightening his grip around Hana's hand; feeling Hana stroke his head.

"Shh...it's okay, Bunny. I'm here...it will be over soon. Shhh." She whispered as she kept stroking his head; then occasionally scratching him behind the ear.

That only slightly calmed Bunny down gently. Hana smiled sadly as she rest her cheek on the top of his head.

It was hard for Bunny, but on the final day, Hana managed to convince Pitch and Sandy to unbind him from the sand so he can be comfortable. He hasn't been attacking anyone, so they unbind him so he can be comfortable.

"Hey, Jack, I need to talk to you for a second." She said, making Jack nod as he leaned against his staff. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, a smile on his face. Hana sighed as she turned to look at Bunny, who was fast asleep, but then back at Jack.

"...I have to do my duty for tonight and everyone is going to be busy. So...can you keep an eye on him for the day?" She asked. Jack smiled as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no problem. I'll keep an eye on the rabbit." He said as he got off of his staff. Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his cold neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Jack." She said as she felt his cold arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, no problem. You're my sister to me." He said as he felt her tighten her grip around him. Hana stared at him as she pulled away to stare at him. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow in the evening." She said as she transformed into her angel dragon form.

She then took off into the sky as she went to do her job.

Jack smirked as he stared at the sleeping Bunny.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Hana missing. "Wh-wha...w-where's Sheila-"

"Easy, Cotton Tail. Hana had to do her job. She'll be back sometime in the evening tomorrow." He said as he sat next to him. Bunny stared at him and then sighed as he settled down once more, before stretching his legs since they weren't binded anymore.

"You want to go to bed, Bunny?" He asked. He cracked one eye opened to stare at the winter spirit before sighing. "...fine. Can ya help me? Me legs are still a lil' wobbly." He said. Jack smiled as he place one of the Pooka's arms around his cold thin shoulders.

"Sure thing." He said as he helped him up. Bunny hissed slightly since his muscles were still in pain. "E-Easy, Frostbite...I ain't what I use ta be yet." he said as Jack helped Bunny walk to the bed, but then Jack stopped.

Jack then stared at him. "...do you think it would be better if you were in your Warren to rest?" He asked, making Bunny stare at him as well. He was surprised about his suggestion. He sighed.

"...it might be best. Most of me medications are in me Warren. Do ya know a way ta get there other than flyin'?" He asked. Jack nodded. "I still have the snow globe North gave me just in case." He said.

He nodded as Jack whispered the 'Warren' and throws the snow globe, opening the portal as they both walked through it and made it to the Warren. Bunny sighed as he smelled the fresh air of his Warren, the smelling of Spring comforting him.

Jack leads Bunny to his nest as he settles him down gently. He sighed as he settles down as he curls up in the nest. Jack smiled as he starts to stroke Bunny on the top of his head. He sighed deeply as starts to fall asleep.

Jack then smirked as he went to get a bag that he had kept for some time.

Out he pulled was a stuffed animal carrot, and a bag of itchy leaves that Bunny told about him once. So very gently, he place the stuff carrot under Bunny's arm. He stroked the head to make Bunny shifted slightly, but cuddled the carrot closer to him as he sleeps. Jack nearly gave away as he covered his mouth to cover the laughter that almost broke out.

Jack then place a single piece of the itchy leaves on his right cheek. He stirred, but then used his hind leg to scratch his cheek rapidly. Jack nearly laughed as he got a camera out.

"He needs to learn to have fun, sometimes." He said as he starts to record of what Bunny was doing. He started to keep scratching and Jack think it was so funny and yet cute in the same time. He started to laugh his head off after he was done recording and was out of Bunny's room, so that he wouldn't wake up the tired rabbit.

"Oh, man...people are going to love this."

~Next Morning~

"YOU ARE DEAD, JACK!"

With the strength that Bunny managed to regain some, he started to chase the laughing winter spirit around the workshop. "Oh, come on, Cotton Tail! You got to admit, it was funny and cute!" He said as he flew higher so that he was away from the Pooka's grip-

He suddenly felt vines grabbing his arms and legs as he was pinned to the ground. He looks to see Bunny holding a paw up, part of his hand glowing in a bright green.

"Tell me where ya hid tha bloody video, Jack...befo' I throttle ya!" He said, the eyes glowing inside of him dangerously. Jack only smirked; the eyes glowing slightly.

"I have already copy about a hundred disks. You won't know where I put them. So let me go or the video will go worldwide. Everybody will know how cute and adorable the grumpy Easter Bunny can be. So who is the first one this give the disk? Maybe I will give it to North as a chrismart present? Don't worry, I will save 1 for you too." He said, making Bunny gritted his teeth.

"...and your dad, Koman as well. No need to show Hana, she have seen it everyday. Am I right, Kangaroo?" He asked, still smirking. Jack then had an better idea.

"Actually, The first one I'm going to give this video to is a girl...Sophie Bennet."

Bunny's eyes were wide with shock when he heard the little girl's name. He practically bonded with Sophie, since she thinks of him as a bigger brother as well; including Jamie.

"She's gonna love the cute fluffy Bunny, right?" He asked, making Bunny's jaw dropped slightly.

"So, here's a deal that we can agree on." Jack offered, making Bunny prepare for the worst of what the Winter Spirit will offer.

"I can call you anything I want, Peter Cotontail. And...I can make a winter land in your warren once a year. And you are gonna help me with it." He offered, making Bunny stare at him even more shocked.

"What's the matter, Kangaroo? What happened to your face? Can't close your mouth? Now let me go." He said, feeling the vines quickly loosening their grip around the winter spirit.

Bunny then felt a weight on his back, pinning him to the ground. He looks to see Jack sitting on his back. "Get off, ya bloody show pony!" He said, making Jack's smirk grew wider.

"I think it's time for you to relax, Cotton Tail." He said as he started to stroke the top of Bunny's head; making him lose his battle of staying conscious. He felt himself falling asleep.

After what felt like hours, he suddenly felt someone shaking him awake.

"Bunny...Bunny, wake up." A voice said. He cracked one eye open to see Hana staring at him confused. He realized how he was at the Pole still, the outside now dark out. He then clenched his paws into a fist.

"I'm gonna kill that kid."

~The very Next Day~

"Hey, Bunny. What do you think of the Warren? Pretty cool, huh?"

"FROSTBITE! Explain why me Warren is covered in DAMN SNOW!?"

Hana and Bunny had to stay at the Pole for the night and returned to the Warren the next morning, but only to find all of the rivers frozen and the whole place covered in snow. Jack smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"You know our deal, Cotton Tail." He said.

Hana stared at him confused. "What deal?" She asked, making Bunny sighed in frustration. "I'll tell ya later after I kill Jack." He said. He then stepped forward, glaring at the winter spirit.

"When I get me hands on yer so call 'idea', the dye river will be tha last thing ye'll ever seen!" He vowed, making Jack chuckle under his breath as he griped his staff to float around.

"Come on, let's have some fun. I will show you how to skate on the ice." Jack said as he motioned Bunny to one of the frozen rivers. Bunny only crossed his arms as he stared at the winter spirit with a glaring look.

"Yeh, like I'm gonna let ya do that-WHOOAAAA!"

He suddenly felt Jack grabbing him from behind and then tossing him on the frozen river. Bunny growled as he tried to grab Jack, but only slipping on the ice, landing on his stomach. He tried to get back up, but only to slip once more.

He then glances at Hana. "Can ya please help me?" He asked, making Hana smile as well as she leaned against the wall.

"I think it's time you should learn how to have fun, Bunny. Learn how to skate. Besides, I'm going on a date with you next winter." Hana said, making Bunny stare at her shocked.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YA ON!?"

Hana laughed at him. He growled as he tried to stand up once more, but only to end up lying on his stomach once more. He then tried to use his claws on his hands to drag himself to the shore...but only to have Jack grabbed him by one of his legs.

"Let me go, ya git!" Bunny yelled as he was in the middle of the lake again; Hana laughing at the two guardians. Jack smirked as he was infront of Bunny. "Unless you learn how to have some fun and let me teach you how to skate, you will stay here until night." He said.

Bunny growled at him "Ya bloody show pony."

Bunny then sighed. What other choice does he have.

"...fine...will ya...teach...me?" He asked, growling under his breath. Jack smirked as he helped Bunny to his feet. "Okay, then. First...it's all about balance. If this helps, think of it as learning Tai Chi." Jack offered as he floats next to him.

"Like Tai Chi, huh?" Bunny asked. He then sighed as he cleared his mind. He then place his foot infront of him, feeling himself going through an motion. Hana was smiling at Bunny as he was skating. Jack then had another idea.

He got behind Bunny and pushed him very fast, making Bunny almost losing his balance. He suddenly tripped and Bunny landed on his back and crashed through a big pile of snow on the shore.

Jack was laughing at the side while Hana covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Bunnymund popped his head out of the snow and shook it off. "...damn show pony." He cursed.

"Sheila...can ya lend me a hand?" He asked. Hana managed to control her laughing as she got him out of the snow. Jack was already long gone as Hana helped him inside of his burrow.

"Well...Rosie is staying with Caleb and Victoria for awhile so you can rest up, okay?" Hana said. Bunny sighed as he nodded. As Hana made her way to the pole, she noticed how Jack sneaked into one room and closed it and leaving off.

Hana was curious. Why did Bunny let Jack to have a winter wonderland in his Warren? And why was Bunny sleeping in the middle of the floor at the Pole when she came back last night?

She walked inside the room to find many cd's and a video camera. She saw how it said 'Bunny being Cute and Cuddly' on all of them. She noticed how there was one disk that was different from the others.

She managed to look at the disk on a video camera to see Jack pulling a prank on him, now understanding what 'idea' Bunny was talking about. So, she decided to destroy all of the disks except for one.

She smirked as she got a plan in her head already.

~Few hours Later~

"Hey, Aster? I need to talk to you about something." She said. Bunny sat on the top of his bed, staring at her. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. Hana smirked as she held a disk in her hand.

"I have your reputation right here." She said as she twirled the disk on the top of her finger. Bunny's eyes went wide with shocked. "H-How did ya know-"

"I saw Jack when he came out of a room at the Pole. Don't worry, I destroyed all of the copies and kept the original one so he don't know." She said. Bunny tried to grab it so he can destroy it for good-

Hana pulled it away from his reach. "Not so fast." She said. Bunny was confused of why she wouldn't let him have the disk. She then smirked as she held the disk.

"Now, I'm the one in charge. And I order you not to overwork yourself anymore. See what happened before? If you even try to overwork again, I will give it to North. And there will be Christmas present with a cute Bunny inside for every single Spirit. Am I understood?" She said. Bunny stared at her surprised. But she wasn't done yet.

'Now lay down and sleep. Staying awake past 12:00Pm and I will deliver a disk for everyone. No more stay up late. Understand now, handsome?" She asked as she stroked his cheek. He stares at her shocked, but then only to glare at her slightly.

"...yer bein' mean, ya know that?" He asked. Hana then only shrugged as she starts to walk out.

"Okay, fine. I can give this to North and he would mmmpphh!"

Bunny managed to grab her before she could leave and places a paw over her mouth. "Sheila...I'm begging you. I've been out of it fer awhile I don' wanna have anymo' problems." He said.

He took his paw off of over her mouth as she smirked.

"The prank is very good, I admire Jack already. Why didn't I think of it before? Oh, You can't kill Jack or I will spread this disk worldwide. I like it. Plus, I can pull that prank on you anytime." She said, making Bunny stare at her shocked.

"I mean, we sleep in the same room every night, so filming you while you scratch your cheek with that leg won't be a problem. And I can make you hug the carrot anytime I want when you sleep. I only have to ask North for some bigger and cuter carrot." She said as she laughed, making Bunny groan.

"Look, can this deal begin tamorrow? I want ta check on me eggs and plants." He asked as he starts to make his leave. Hana stares at him. "No, you don't. E. Aster Bunnymund, you are going to the bed right now." She said, making Bunny sigh again.

"I just want ta check on them for a bit; won't take much time. Just go to sleep before me. I will be back very soon." He said.

Hana raised an eye brow at him. "Oh, soon huh? Soon mean 'next morning', right? You are coming with me now."

As she said it, she grabbed Bunny's left ear and pulls him to the burrow; leaving him wincing slightly when she pulled on it. "Easy, Easy, Sheila! Okay, I'm going! Can ya let go of me ear!?" He asked. Hana glared at him slightly.

"Why? So you can run away? Do you want me to grab the other ear?" She asked. Bunny sighed. "Okay, you win. I'm going."

But she was still holding onto his ear as she leads him to the bed.

OUCH, OUCH! Slow down, Sheila!"

* * *

As the next day came, Hana and Bunny were at the Pole to begin a celebration of Koman being part of the new family. Hana tried to convince Pitch to come, but he said that he wasn't into these type of 'parties', as he puts it. But he asked to give his regards to North and the others.

"It is great pleasure to welcome, D. Koman Animus, in not only Bunny's but also Guardian's family. Welcome home, Koman." North introduced as everyone applauded. Koman smiled as he bowed.

Hana stared at Bunny.

"Hey, isn't his last name in Latin?" She asked, making Bunny smiled. "Yeh...it stands fer 'courage' and by Dad, he was tha bravest Pooka in our tribe. That's why I look up ta him as a kit. He tries so hard ta protect everyone." He said.

Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Well...he's part of the family now, Bunny." She said as she rest her head against his shoulders as he wrapped one arm around her.

He was happy now, glad to have his family and friends beside him and not all alone.

He shouldn't grieve about his past no more. He wants to think about the future. Suddenly, they heard flapping. It turned out to be Silver, Hana's dragon as he held something in his mouth slightly.

He glances at Bunny. "How are you feeling?" He asked; making Bunny smiled softly. "I actually feel pretty good fer now." He said. Silver smiled as he stretched his neck forward slightly.

"I found these in the caves a while ago. Thought that you might want them back." He said as Bunny held his hand out so Silver can drop the items in his hands.

It was his Gauntlets. He smiled and nodded as he puts them on, but then...they started to glow. Instead of brown, they were decorated in gold as new jewels were encrusted in the gauntlets. He stared at them shocked before taking them off.

They glowed again and they were back to normal. Hana stared at Bunny. "...maybe a new awakening of power?" She asked. Bunny stared at them and nodded. "...probably."

As Hana and Bunny soon came home, after a long day, she noticed how Bunny was staring at the lake, which was unfrozen and no snow around. "Something wrong, Bunny?" She asked.

Bunny then smiled at Hana. "...wanna take a swim fer a bit?" He asked as he got into the water, making Hana stare at the lake, then at him. She smiled as she used her powers to transform into a Pooka as well and came into the water with him.

The full moon was glowing on the lake as they got into the middle of the lake. Hana had her arms around Bunny's neck as he held her close so that her chest was pressed against his.

"...I love you, Hana." He said as he touched noses with hers; making her blush slightly. "...I love you too, Aster." She whispered.

She then pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly and yet passionately. As they pull away, she rest her head against his shoulders as he nuzzled the top of her head.

~Next morning~

Bunny fluttered his eyes open and glances at the girl sleeping next to him. Her back was pressed against his as she had one arm under the pillow as she slept. He had one arm around her waist as he smiled softly.

Without waking her up, Bunny managed to get out of bed and stetched when he walked around his Warren.

But deep down inside of him, he felt like something was going to burst. It was familiar to him, but it was stronger. He can feel the plant life around him and nature. The feeling growing inside of him.

He ran on all fours as he darted around his Warren to find a hill spot where he can glance around. He laid down as he started to hum a tune that he once remember hearing.

(A/N: I changed the lyrics somewhat to this song because...there are no cows in the Warren, so instead of 'cows', they will be 'googies')

_There's a bright, golden haze on the meadow  
There's a bright, golden haze on the meadow.  
The corn is as high as an elephant's eye  
And it looks like it's climbing clear up to the sky._

_Oh, what a beautiful Mornin' _  
_Oh, what a beautiful day. _  
_I've got a beautiful feelin' _  
_Everything's goin' my way._

_All the googies are standin' like statues _  
_All the googies are standin' like statues _  
_They don't turn their heads as they see me ride by _  
_But a little brown mav'rick is winkin' her eye_

_Oh, what a beautiful Mornin' _  
_Oh, what a beautiful day. _  
_I've got a beautiful feelin' _  
_Everything's goin' my way._

_All the sounds of the earth are like music _  
_All the sounds of the earth are like music _  
_The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree _  
_An' a ol' weepin' willer is laughin' at me_

_Oh, what a beautiful Mornin' _  
_Oh, what a beautiful day. _  
_I've got a beautiful feelin' _  
_Everything's goin' my way. _  
_Oh, what a beautiful day._

As Bunny sighed, he focused the energy inside of him as he lays his paws down on the grassy field. As the feeling went on for some time and finally disappeared, he opened his eyes to find a hill field full of flowers. He smiled as he saw a cherry blossom tree fully grown next to him as the cherry blossom petals flow in the breeze.

He smiled as he saw the perfect moon flower growing. "This is tha one..." He whispered as he picked it up, stroking it peacefully. His ears then flickered slightly. He thought it would be Hana...

...but only to find Jack Frost smirking at him.

"Wow, I didn't know that the Kangaroo could sing. I have got to tell everyone about that." He said. Bunny places the flower down, then started to chase the winter child as he was laughing.

"FROST! You are DEAD when I get me hands on you!" He said.

Hana wakes up to see Bunny gone from the bed. She stretched her limbs as she walked out of the burrow, but to only to find a familiar scene from a few days ago.

Jack was tied by vines as Bunny was about to throw him in the dye river.

"E. ASTER BUNNYMUND! You put Jack down right now!"

Bunny winced from the sound of Hana's voice as he sighed. "...Crikey, I was so close." He whispered under his breath. He then lets the vines unwrapped themselves from Jack as he clenched to his wrists slightly. Bunny glared at him before giving him a warning so that Hana couldn't hear.

"Yer lucky this time, kid. Sheila won't be able ta protect ya forever from me. And if ya EVER tell anyone that I sang, it's gonna get really violent. Ya hear me?" He asked, making Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine...I won't tell anyone." He said as he zipped his way out of the Warren. Bunny turned to see Hana glaring at him slightly. He sighed as he hopped towards Hana and gently held her hands in his.

"...sorry if I broke yer promise, Sheila. But...I want ya ta see something, though." He said. Hana stares at him confused as he started to guide her somewhere.

See what?" She asked. Bunny gave her a soft lick on the cheek. "It's our Anniversary taday. Ya don't remember? Taday was tha day a few years ago that I married you." He said.

Hana winced. "Oh, shit. I did forget. I was so busy with you being in your dark form and everything that it just-" He laughed at her slightly and gave her a kiss on the lips softly before pulling away.

"Hey, hey...I understand. It was a tough time fer all of us. But fer now, I want ya ta stay quiet until we get there." He said as he place a blindfold around her eyes and then picking her up in his arms.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his furry shoulders. He smiled as he started to walk towards the surprise for Hana.

After five minutes, he puts her down and then gently took the blindfold off. Hana gasped as she saw the flowery field and the cherry blossom tree next to them. She stared at Bunny shocked; lost of words of what he showed her.

He smiled at her softly as he held her hands in his as his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Hana..." He began. "...befo' I met you, I was...a broken rabbit, so ta speak. But after seeing you, coming into our lives, my whole world had changed from just being around ya. When we first met, things really didn't turn out...well...ya know." He said, making Hana giggled from their first encountered that day they first met. "But...after getting ta know you every day, I felt like you were tha one fer me. You have now idea of how of a lucky Sheila you are now. So...these flowers and tha cherry blossom tree expresses of how I feel about you everyday. I love you not only as my mate, but also to what I express in all of tha flowers an' tha tree." He said.

Hana had tears in her eyes as she smiled sadly at him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, but only to make him tumbled backwards and roll down the hill. After some time, they were at the bottom of the hill as Hana was on top of him as they both laughed from what has happened. Bunny stared at Hana as some tears ran down her cheek.

He caressed her cheek as he wiped one tear away with his thumb as she smiled at him.

"...that was the nicest thing that anyone has done for me. I'm so glad that I got to met you. You are sweet, kind, a very good father to Rosalie and a wonderful husband to me. I know how lucky I am to be with you. If it wasn't for you, then...I wouldn't been this free before and learned how to have a family. I love you, Aster and I hope that we stay together forever." She said.

Bunny smiled affectionately as he stroked her cheek. "...I'm tha Guardian of Hope, Hana. I'll makes sure that we do stay together forever." He said as they started to lean towards each other.

Their lips soon met.

Hana had her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then felt Bunny on top of her as he starts to stroke her head softly. They soon pulled away as Hana smiled.

"...I love it, Bunny. Thank you..." She said. He smiled as he rest his forehead against hers as they sat up. She then stares at him. "What was going on between you and Jack."

He then blushed as he tries to think of a way of not telling her. She smirked. "Either you tell me or I make the disks for everyone." She said. He sighed. "Fine...but ya have ta promise of to not tell anyone." He begged, making Hana nodded slightly. He sighed."Well...Frost heard me...singin' an...it's somethin' that I rarely do. I don' want others ta know about what I do when I feel very happy."

Hana thought about it and smirked.

"...okay, I'll make sure to tell everyone-"

"SHEILA!" He whined slightly; making Hana laugh.

"I'm kidding, Bunny. I promise not to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She said, making Bunny sigh in relief. "Thank you...but really...I do love you with all of me heart an' soul, Hana." He said.

Hana smiled softly as she caressed his furry cheek. "...and I love you too, Bunnymund." She whispered as he did the same thing. They soon went for another kiss as Hana stroked the top of his head gently so that he wouldn't fall asleep.

They were now soon sitting under the cherry blossom tree as Hana was sitting on his lap; her cheek resting on the crook of his neck as he had his arms wrapped around her. He inhaled the fresh air of Spring as the petals flow in the breeze and staring at the view of the colorful flowers.

"This is heaven." He whispered as he got settled in the position he was in. Hana glances up at him and smiled. "...so are you, to me." She whispered. He chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek. "Gettin' flirty, are we?" He asked.

"Hey, you started it. So, it's technically your fault." She said, making Bunny chuckle deeply. "Well...I'll keep that in mind, but fer now, let's just relax." He said as the back of his head rest against the bark of the tree.

Everything is all right for now.

They got each other and that's what matters.

New allies.

New powers.

Family and friends.

...and their love for each other.

* * *

**This drabble series was requested by Mlequithinh, who also helped me with the idea to make this drabble happened. **

**I will continue with more drabble requests and for 'Hope is All I need.'**

**Thank you for the supportion and the idea you have given me Mlequithinh. It was a great idea and I hope that you had enjoyed it. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	16. Valentine Bunny

**I just now realized: Hana never saw Bunny in his small form. **

**So, Valentines day is coming and Bunny doesn't know what to give to Hana, so he has to do the unthinkable. **

**BTW: This is before Rosalie was born.**

**So, here it comes! **

**Valentine Bunny**

* * *

Hana was staring at the starry night as she was on Silver's back. She was sighing, catching Silver's attention. He turned his head to stare at his master. "Are you alright, Hana? You've been out of it for awhile." He asked.

Hana stared at him surprised as she was knocked back to reality from Silver's question. "Sorry...it's just...I just don't know." She said. Silver then stared at her stomach, then at Hana; making her laugh slightly.

"No, it isn't about the baby." She said. Silver cocked his head to the side a little. "Then what is it?" He asked. Hana shrugged. "That's just it...I don't know." She said.

Silver started to shiver slightly, since it was winter time and in February. "Well...I think we should head home for the night. There wasn't a lot of auras to collect for tonight, so we may be on vacation for some time, Silver."

Silver nodded as he took off into the sky with Hana on his back. Hana sighed as it started to snow softly in the cold night. They got to a hole as Silver dove down and landed on soft cool grass, making their way to the Warren.

Silver lowered himself as he lets Hana slide off of his back. She stumbled slightly, but felt Silver placing his head between one of Hana's arms as he shrunk to Hana's level. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, buddy." She said as Silver helped her walk towards where Bunny was as he was checking the eggs one last time before heading for bed. He saw Hana with Silver as he helped her walk.

Bunny bounded over and held Hana up by her shoulders as she was ready to give out. "Whoa, easy there." He said as he helped her steady herself. She smiled weakily at him. "S-Sorry...I never felt this sleepy before." She said. She felt herself being lifted as she was being carried in Bunny's arms.

"...easy, easy, sweetheart. Let's get ya ta bed, 'kay love?" He asked as he felt Hana resting her head against his shoulder. She nodded weakly and closed her eyes; now falling into a deep sleep.

He chuckled as he carried his mate inside the burrow and places her on the bed. He smiled as he stroked her forehead as she slept. Silver poked his head through the doorway.

"She's been acting a little funny now and then. She kept saying that it wasn't the side effects of being impregnated with your child." He said. Bunny stared at her as he felt her forehead with his paw. Her temperature was normal.

He then hits an idea. "What day is it?" He asked suddenly.

Silver thought for a minute. "I believe it's the 12th of February." He said. Bunny snapped his fingers.

"I need ta find a gift fer 'er on Valentine's day. I was so caught up with me holiday that I forgot all about it." He said. Silver smiled as he nudged Bunnymund slightly. "She would love of whatever you give her. She isn't picky on things." He said.

Bunny sighed as he stared at Hana as she slept.

Just then, an idea had popped into his head.

"I think I know just tha thing fo' 'er."

* * *

Hana sighed as she looks around the Pole once more. "North, are you sure you haven't seen Bunny?" She asked.

He was missing for a couple of days. She kept asking the Guardians and Silver if they ever saw him. North sighed as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said for third time, I have not seen Bunny." He said.

Hana looks around frantically. "Today's Valentine's day and he usually never bails out like this. I have to go find him-"

She was interrupted when North suddenly place both of his hands on her shoulders and knelt down to be eye level with her. "Hana, you need to breathe. I'm sure Bunny is fine." He said.

Hana sighed as she avoid North's gaze. "Sorry...it's just that...with me and him being parents and all...I thought he just..." She didn't want to finish the sentence, knowing that Bunny wouldn't do her like that.

North nodded in understanding and pulled her into a soft embrace, minding the unborn child inside of Hana. "I know...but I know that Bunny would have good reason to be out like this." He said as he felt Hana nodded and buried her face into his shoulder.

Just then, Jack and Tooth came in. "Hana, there's something for you." Jack said as he held a big box in his hand, tied into a dark green bow and in blue wrappings. Hana gently grabbed the box.

"Who is it from?" She asked. Jack could only shrug. "Beats me. It had your name on it." He said. Hana glances at the card.

_To Hana, _

_From: Your secret Admirer _

Hana laughed slightly. "I hope that this 'secret admirer' knows that I'm married." She said as she slowly untied the ribbon. She slowly took off the wrappings and saw that it was a box.

She opened the top, but only to find a surprise.

It was a small rabbit. It was grey while the lower part of it's cheek to it's stomach was white. It's paws were fully grey while the back paw, to it's toes was white as well. It had big green eyes as it wiggle it's nose at her. There were strange black markings on the rabbit. Hana picked the rabbit up as it stares at her with it's big green eyes.

It smiled at her as it nuzzled her cheek with its nose. She smiled as she stroked it's head. "Well...at least the little guy is friendly." She said. She then heard something that really surprised her.

"I'm always friendly ta you."

Hana stared at the rabbit surprised, now connecting the dots.

"**B-Bunny?**"

He smiled and nodded. "Happy Valentine's day, love." He said. Hana smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, you are so adorable!" She said as she hugged the little rabbit close to her. Bunny was blushing a dark red.

He then sighed as he kept nuzzling her affectionately, then giving a soft lick on her cheek. Jack then smiled as he saw how Hana was now happy. Hana held Bunny close to her until she pulled away.

He gave her a soft lick once more on tip of her nose. He noticed how her mood had changed. She was growing tired as she tried to keep her eyes open. North chuckled as he picked her up in his arms as she held Bunny close to her.

With gentle movements, North places Hana down on the guest bed so she can sleep. Bunny crawled up to the pillow to lay his head against Hana's. He slowly closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Hana was breathing normally as her nose was touching Bunny's.

~Around the same night~

She started to flutter her eyes open to see Bunny sleeping next to her. He was still in his small form as he was curled up, fast asleep. She smiled sadly as she starts to slowly stroked him softly. He fluttered his eyes open to see Hana.

He smiled softly as he nuzzled her gently. "How ya feelin'?" He asked softly. She sighed as she rest her head gently on the pillow. "...a little better, I guess." She said, feeling a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his pink nose rubbing against hers. She sighed as she held Bunny close. "I don't know...I just don't know..." She whispered as she starts to shiver slightly.

He snuggled as he starts to tub his head against hers, hoping to calm her down. She sighed as she felt the tears stop running down her cheeks. She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her. She looks to see Bunny back to his normal self, being bigger again.

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. He then felt lips pressed against his. She was kissing him gently as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He returned the gesture as he his paws starts to go down from her back to her waist. He starts to deepen the kiss as he tighten his grip around her, which she starts to do in return.

He pulled away to stare at Hana's blue-green eyes. She sighed as she place her cheek against his chest; hearing the gentle beat of his heart. Bunny kissed the top of her head and held Hana close to his chest, the blankets covering them both up to their shoulders.

"...just some side affects, love...it'll pass." He said. Hana nodded as she fell asleep. Bunny smiled softly as he settled down on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**I know that this was a short chapter, but I thought that this was very cute. **

**You really wouldn't believe how many 'aww's I heard when I saw that scene in the movie theatres. **

**The whole place did it and I was like 'whoa'...who knew that that would affect everyone? **

**Well, until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	17. My Guardian

**Most of you know about the little girl, Lucy, which Hana found at the forests when it was raining right after Hana was accepted as a Guardian. So, I'm going to bring back Lucy and she will also know Hana and the Guardians. **

**This is before Rosalie is born, so Hana is still pregnant.**

**In some times, some are there for the other, but usually, it is the opposite and things will come **

**Here we go! **

**My Guardian**

* * *

Hana sighed as she was flying in the sky with Silver.

The Guardians, well mostly Bunny, are very worried about her since she was still pregnant with Bunny's child. Silver stared at her as he hurred; nuzzling her cheek as he landed on the top of the tree.

Hana smiled as she scratched Silver behind the ear. "I'm fine, Silver. They worry too much." Hana said. Silver snorted slightly. "Master...with the baby coming, things will turn more dangerous." He said.

Hana sighed as she roll her eyes while chuckling-

Her eyes suddenly went wide with surprise as she felt someone that was familiar with the same sorrow.

"Silver...do my job for a bit, I need to be somewhere." Hana said. Silver stared at her. "...feel someone again?" He asked. Hana nodded as she took off as a new dragon.

Her fur was white as snow as her calm blue-green eyes glow. Her wings had amazing patterns as she had a long furry tail. Her lets were long, but her claws were very short. She sighed as she starts to walk through the forest; trying to locate the sorrow with her furry ears.

As she kept walking, she suddenly saw what was causing the sorrow.

It was a girl.

It was Lucy, the little girl that she had met years ago. She was older now.

(A/N: It's the little girl that Hana first rescued years ago in the forests in my Rise of the Guardians: The Guardian of Imagination story)

Her hair was now longer, reaching to her back as her blue eyes were over-filling with tears. She had a jacket as it starts to rain as she walks in the forest alone. Hana stares at her. When she took a step, her paw landed on a twig, which snapped.

Lucy turns around. "Wh-Who's there?" She asked.

Hana sighed as she walks forward to reveal herself. Lucy walks backwards, already afraid of the creature; since she thought that any creature that glows with light and was out of the ordinary, consider as a dangerous threat.

The creature smiled sadly. _"It's alright, Lucy. I won't hurt you."_ She said. Lucy stares at the creature surprised. "H-How do you know my name?" She asked. She suddenly tripped backwards. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

She suddenly felt something catching her fall. She opened her eyes to see the dragon catching her from behind with her head. She helps her back up. _"Are you alright?" _She asked. Lucy nodded, but then suddenly sneezed.

The dragon sighed. _"Here, let's get you home." _She said as she lowered her back. Lucy stares at her surprised. "Uhhh...are you sure?" She asked. The dragon smiled as she lowered her back some more.

Lucy sighed as she slowly got on the dragon's back. It felt weird as the dragon stood up and walked through the forest. _"You don't need to be frighten by me, Lucy. I am here to help you."_ She said. Lucy was silent.

"Where were you when I needed help back then?" She asked, making the dragon stop. "I-I was scared and alone...my...parents are splitting up and...my mom was doing a lot better, but she wants me to chose either her or dad and...I can't decide. She...she was abusive of me when I was little and..." She started to sob.

The dragon glances back. _"Did a wolf by any chance helped you and your father get reunited?" _She asked, making Lucy nodded. "H-How did you know about the wolf?" She asked.

_"That's because I was that wolf."_

Lucy stared at her shocked. The dragon smiled. _"My name is Hana and I'm the Guardian of Imagination."_ She said to Lucy. Lucy got off of Hana's back as she stares at the girl confused.

Hana suddenly felt arms around her neck as she cried into the furry chest. "...th-thank you." She whispered. Hana smiled as she wrapped her wings around Lucy as she broke down.

_"Shhh...it's alright, Lucy."_ Hana whispered. Lucy kept crying into Hana's chest as Hana had her wings wrapped around her protectively. Lucy's sobs soon tuned down as she pulled away to stare at Hana.

She smiled softly as she starts to walk, with Lucy that had her hand on Hana's long furry neck. "...Hana? What's a Guardian?" She asked. Hana smiled, but when she was about to answer, she saw a house.

_"Is that your house there?"_ She asked. Lucy nodded. She looks in the driveway to see that the car was gone, guessing that her parents are out for now. Hana managed to get Lucy on her back and flew to her bedroom window.

When Lucy glances at herself, she saw that she was in her pajamas; which was a silky blue long sleeve shirt and blue sweatpants. Hana smiled as she lets Lucy crawl into bed.

_"Get some sleep, Lucy. I will talk to you about the Guardians soon. Trust me, you'll see me again."_ Hana said as she nuzzled Lucy gently, which she smiled as she lays her head on the pillow.

She soon found herself asleep.

* * *

Lucy didn't know where she was, but the place was white all over, even the mountains.

She suddenly heard a piano playing, being in a nice tune and soft melody soothing her in some way. She suddenly saw a white butterfly fluttering around her as it starts to fly away. Lucy started to follow it as she saw a white piano.

She then saw a black haired girl with a white outfit. She was playing a soft melody as the white butterfly lands on the girl's shoulder. Her eyes opened to see a perfect shade of blue-green.

The girl stares at Lucy, who was staring at the girl surprised. The black-haired girl smiled softly. "Hello, Lucy." She said. Lucy stares at the girl shocked. "...Hana?" She asked.

Hana nodded as she scoots over as she kept playing the piano. Lucy knew the song as it played gently. "...is this 'Empty Eyes' by Olive Musique?" She asked. Hana smiled and nodded once more.

"Yes...I use to love this song a lot when I was your age." Hana said as her fingers flow through the music keys on the piano.

(A/N: It is a beautiful piece. Go on Youtube if you cane and type 'The Butterfly Dragon' and it makes a beautiful song.)

"So...to answer your question before you fell asleep." She said as Hana leaned against the piano case. Lucy stares at her. "Do you believe in the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost?" She asked. Lucy nodded. Hana smiled, glad that someone also believes in Jack.

"Well...they are Guardians and it is our job to protect the children, like yourself, from danger and harm from evil." Hana said. Lucy stares at her. "I am also a Guardian. Each of us has a center that helps us protect the children. Like me, my center is Imagination. I look through the children's imaginations and use their imaginations for not only good, but for my purposes as well."

Lucy stares at her, then at the sky. "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is the Twilight Realm, my world where all of the imagination creatures can roam free." She said as the white butterfly lands on her finger, then lands on Lucy's hands.

Lucy stares at her. "How does one become a Guardian? Is the Groundhog a Guardian?" She asked. Hana had to laugh at that, making Lucy stare at her confused.

"If the Groundhog was a Guardian, then Bunny would be stuck in his Warren most of the time. Trust me when I say this, Lucy. Bunny and the Groundhog...well...they don't like each other." Hana said. Lucy cocks her head.

Hana shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know." She said. Lucy laughed as well. "You must've respect Bunny, Hana." She said. Hana smiled lovingly, a soft gaze in her eyes. "Well...he did everything for me to keep me happy. Plus...I'm his wife." She said.

Lucy stares at Hana shocked. "You're married to the EASTER BUNNY!?" She asked. Hana laughed slightly. "Yes, I am married to the Easter Bunny. But everyone calls him Bunnymund or Bunny for short."

"Ya called fer me, love?"

Hana and Lucy looks up to see Bunny, who was leaning against a tree. Hana smiled as she ran towards Bunny and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled slightly, but gained his footing as he wrapped her arms around Hana's waist.

Hana pulled away to see Bunny's eyes. Lucy stares at the huge rabbit that was hugging Hana. Hana saw Lucy and smiled. "Bunny, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Bunnymund, or known as the Easter Bunny."

Lucy stares at him shocked. "...you're a lot taller than I thought you were." She said. Bunny cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. Lucy smiled slightly.

"I thought that you were...smaller and...well...fluffier." She said. Bunny glared at her slightly, making Hana laugh. "Everyone thought of that." She said, kissing Bunny on the cheek slightly. He sighed as he stares at Hana.

"...I'll let it go fer now." He said. Lucy saw that she was starting to loose her vision slightly, her eyes drooping down.

Hana smiled. "We'll be watching over you and the children around the world, Lucy. I promise." She said. Lucy then ran at Hana and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hana stared at her surprised, but slowly wrapped her arms around Lucy.

She smiled sadly as Hana returned the embrace as Lucy smiled. "...thank you, Hana. For helping me..." She said. Hana smiled as she tighten the embrace. "You're welcome, Lucy." Hana said.

Lucy pulled away as she felt herself falling asleep. "Always believe." She whispered.

Lucy's eyes opened as she saw herself in her room. She then saw something shiny on the desk. It was a necklace that had a pearl on it. She saw a note next to her. _"Always believe. From Hana and the Guardians" _

Lucy smiled as she place the necklace around her neck.

She will always believe in them.

Including Hana.

* * *

**This was a one shot of Lucy when she became older and knew that wolf was different from the other wolves. **

**Like I said, I am accepting Ideas or requests. You can leave a review or leave a PM me anytime you want. **

**Oh, and a question. **

**About the one shot of 'Someone There' **

**Should I make it into a drabble series or keep it as it is? **

**Let me know anytime if you like.**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	18. The Memories of the Blizzard of '68

**Okay, most of you know or heard of the Blizzard of '68 (My parents keep saying that it's '78, but I go what the movie tells me, so don't judge me, please.) **

**So, here we are doing some brother fluff between Hana, Jack and Bunny **

**Most of you love the brother fluff between Bunny and Jack. **

**So, here we go **

**The Memories of the Blizzard of '68**

* * *

Hana sighed as she was gliding in the sky as the snow falls down gently down.

She suddenly felt that the snow was getting heavier. This was unusual as she kept herself steady through the snow. She was only 6 months pregnant and it was hard for Hana to convince Bunny to let her do her job once and awhile.

The snow started to get a little heavier as she shook the snow that was on her face. She then saw a flash of blue and white flash by. Hana had enough speed to catch up to it.

It was Jack.

He landed on the snow, near a frozen lake as he was gasping slightly. His eyes were wide slightly as he tried to regain his breath, shaking slightly. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He gasped as he tried to lash out at the intruder with his staff, which the mysterious figure dodged and was behind him. He suddenly felt arms wrapped around him as struggled to get out of the grasp.

"Jack, calm down! It's me, it's only me!" The voice said.

He was still squirming as the person tried to calm him down. He suddenly felt a familiar black fur next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Hana; a worried expression on his face.

"It's me, Hana. It's okay." She said as she slowly loosen her grip.

When Hana transformed back, she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her shoulders. He was shaking as she felt tears landing on her shoulders. She gently wrapped her arms around his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh...it's alright, Jack. You're okay." She whispered softly. The snow starts to lighten up as she rubbed the winter's back in soothing circles; rocking him back and forth. Hana felt Jack being quiet for awhile. "You okay, Jack?" She asked as she helped him pull away.

He sighed as he sat on the ground near the shore of a frozen pond. "...no." He said. Hana sat next to him. "You want to talk about it?" She asked as she places a hand on his; rubbing it in soothing circles on the top with her thumb. He sighed, knowing that he had to let it out sooner or later.

"...promise that you won't tell anyone? Especially Bunny?" He asked.

Hana was surprised from the question. Why wouldn't want anyone else to know? Especially Bunnymund? Hana sighed as she scooted closer to the young teenage winter spirit. "I promise not to tell anyone of what you are about to tell me...I won't even tell Bunny." She said. Jack sighed as she stared stare at him, seeing him shaken slightly.

"...did Bunny tell you about what I did years ago? In '68, I mean?" He asked. Hana was thinking for a minute. "All I know is, from what he told me, that you caused a major blizzard on his holiday, making all of the kids didn't have a chance to have Easter."

He sighed. "I...really didn't mean to ruin his holiday. I-I didn't do on purpose." He said as he rubbed his arm in some way of comfort. Hana stares at him. "...what do you mean, Jack?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Bunny was hopping on all fours as he looks around for a certain Sheila. The snow on the ground was bigger than usual. As he kept running, he suddenly heard voices.

"I...didn't mean to ruin his holiday. I-I didn't do it on purpose."

"...What do you mean, Jack?"

Bunny hid behind a tree to see Hana sitting next to Jack by a frozen lake. They were talking about something, so he hid himself to find out what it was. Hana scooted closer to Jack. "...so you're saying that you didn't mean to make that blizzard that day in 1968?" She asked.

Bunny stared at the two shocked. Why are they talking about the blizzard of '68 that happened on his holiday? Hana stares at Jack as he sighed. "Like I said, I didn't mean to do that to him." He said.

Jack sighed once more. "...you know about my past? About how I rescue my sister from drowning?" He asked. Hana nodded.

"Well...it was right before Easter day and...I was floating around, making a few frosts here and there. Then, when I got near a town, I saw...someone getting ganged up. It was a girl and...she looked so much like my little sister. I-I tried to help her and...since no one had believed in me, she couldn't see me...or anyone that I tried to get their attention from to help the girl."

Hana nodded, knowing that she was listening.

"When...when I went to see if she was okay, I saw...s-saw..." He didn't finish the sentence as he clenched his eyes shut to prevent the icy tears coming down from his cheeks. Hana rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-I couldn't help her. My emotions...are connected to my p-powers and...I..I tired to keep my emotions inside of me, but...it was too much that...I made the largest blizzard in the world...and it happened on his holiday. He was...so mad at me, I didn't mean to ruin it. But knowing him, he wouldn't listen to me." He said as a single tear ran down his icy cheek.

Hana felt her heart break for him as she wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair gently. "...But Jack, things are different now. You are the Guardian of Fun, and Bunny looks at you like his brother. I'm sure he would understand if you tell him what happened that day." She said. Jack just shook his head.

"He won't listen...no one would." He said. Hana then smiled.

"...I listened to you."

Jack felt his hands clenching to the back of Hana's trench coat, shivering as he cries softly into her shoulder. Hana felt a single tear ran down her cheek as she rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Jack..." She whispered into his ear.

Bunny stares at the winter spirit shocked. "...so that why he made tha blizzard that day?" He asked himself, while whispering so that the two wouldn't hear him.

But his heart break for Jack, hearing what he had gone through, seeing a girl that looks like his sister. He does need to apologize to Jack for yelling at him; ruining his holiday on that day years ago.

Hana felt Jack stopped his shivering, but he wouldn't let her go. "Jack...if there's anything that you really can't tell the other Guardians, you can tell me. Okay?" She asked. He nodded as he pulled away.

He smiled softly as he ruffled the top of Hana's head softly. "Thanks, kiddo." He said.

He then flew off into the winter sky as he tries to finish his job for the night, leaving Hana where she was. She then sighed.

"You can come out now, Bunny." She said.

She then saw Bunnymund walking out of the shadows from behind a tree. His eyes were wide with shock. Hana tried to stand up, being careful with the baby. She stares at him.

"You heard everything?" She asked. So slowly, Bunny nodded slowly as he ran a tired paw over his face. "...I didn't mean ta upset the ankle-bita'..." He said. Hana then nudged him slightly in the elbow.

"Well...right now, he's upset and he needs his big brother to tell him something." She said. Bunny stares at her and then sighed, smiling softly. "I guess yer right-"

Hana's eyes went wide as she stares at round, transforming into her snow dragon form. Her eyes were flickering as she kept trying to find the sound.  
"...what is it?" He asked while whispering. Then, Hana's eyes were wide with shock.

"It's Jack."

* * *

Jack crashed against the bark of the tree as he gasped in pain when a sword pinned his left shoulder to the tree. It was a summer spirit, named Coldon. His eyes were a burning crimson red as his hair was yellow as the sun.

He was wearing a white robe of some sort that had a yellow sash and he had a sword that can magically turn into fire, thanks to him being a summer spirit. "You knew that I would come to fight you, Jack." He said as Jack hissed from the pain.

Jack stares at him, a hint of pain in his eyes.

He then tried to reach for his staff so that he can try to freeze over his wound, but Coldon just knocked it out of his reach and sunk his sword deeper into his shoulder, making him gasp in pain.

A sudden pair of boomerangs hits Coldon on the head, letting Jack go. But still, Jack was still pinned to the tree by his shoulders from his sword. Hana was in her dragon form as she kept roaring at the summer spirit.

Bunny bounded over to where Jack was. Jack stares at the Pooka. "B-Bunny-"

"Save yer strength, Snowflake. We're gonna help you with this. Just don't faint on me yet." He said as he checks over Jack's body, to see if he had received anymore injuries from the summer spirit. He then glances at the sword that was pinned through Jack's left shoulder. Jack was trying to breathe normally, but the pain was so much.

"G-Get it out..." He hissed. Bunny grasped the hilt of the sword, then staring at the winter spirit. "On three, 'kay?" Bunny asked softly. Jack nodded as Hana kept distracting the summer spirit.

"One..."

Jack closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think of the pain.

"Two..."

Bunny's hands tighten on the grip of the sword.

"Three!"

With one swift, Bunny managed to pull the sword out of Jack's shoulder as he fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Bunny threw the sword behind him and helped Jack to his feet, who was clenching to his shoulder.

"Easy, easy, mate..." He said as he place one of his arms around his furry shoulders. A single tear ran down Jack's icy cheek as he tried to focus on his breathing. Hana stood in front of Coldon, putting Bunny and Jack behind her as she kept roaring.

Coldon smirked. "Well...if it ain't the Easter Bunny and the Imagination Spirit? I don't know why you're helping this weak winter spirit." He said, only to make Hana's eyes slit very dangerously.

"Don't you ever DARE talk about my brother like that!" She growled. Coldon can only smirk. "Yeah...I can see the resemblance." He said-

He was suddenly pinned to the ground, Hana holding him down with brute force as her eyes were starting to glow red. "You listen, Coldon and you listen well. If I ever, and I mean EVER, see you hurt, near, or even touch Jack again, I will hunt you down and murder you in the most gruesome way known possible." She growled.

She then got off of him and she stared at Jack, her eyes turning back to the blue-green as she nuzzled him gently. Jack stares up, a single tear ran down his cheek. She hurred sadly as she wrapped her wings around the winter spirit when Bunny lets him go. Jack can only clench to the soft, black fur of the dragon. "Shh...it's okay, Jack." She whispered.

Hana then managed to let Jack lay down as they got to the frozen lake. "This is an ancient healin' technique that I learned from me dad. It may sting a little, but it should stop the bleeding." Bunny said as he places both paws on his bleeding shoulder, making Jack wince in pain.

Hana curls around Jack and place her head on his chest, still being a dragon. Jack clench to the fur as Bunny starts to do the healing spell. Jack tried to stop thinking about the pain, but it was so much, since he was a winter spirit and the sword that pinned him to the shoulder stung, feeling as if it was fire. "It's almost done, Snowflake...yer gonna be fine." He whispered.

Jack stares at him, then nods slightly as he clenched to Hana's fur tightly.

"...easy...easy, Jackie..." Bunny whispered, feeling Jack squirm slightly, gasping in pain.

It was soon done, feeling Jack relax as he sighed deeply; feeling exhausted and weak. Hana lifts her head up as she nuzzled Jack gently, a soft hurr escaping from her throat.

Jack stares at the two Guardians, his eyes filled with exhaustion and pain. Hana smiled sadly. "Rest, Jack...you deserve it." She whispered.

And that's all that it took, and he was now surrounded in darkness; knowing that Bunny and Hana will take good care of him.

* * *

Jack felt himself in a comfortable position as he felt someone checking on his wound. He fluttered his eyes open to find himself in a room, not knowing where he was. He sat up, but winced in pain from the shoulder-

"Steady...steady..." A voice said softly, placing a hand on Jack's good shoulder. He turned slightly to see Bunny, a soft smile on his face. "Ya feelin' okay?" He asked, making Jack lay back down gently.

"Hurts..." He said, still feeling the pain in his shoulder. Bunny sighed as he got a bowl filled with icy cold water and places a rag inside of it. He squeezes the water out of the cloth and dabs it onto Jack's face.

"Well...yer gonna be sore fer awhile." Bunny said softly, "Yer muscle on yer shoulder was damaged pretty good, so it'll take a few ta be normal again." He said. Jack sighed as he felt the cold sensation of the icy water touching his face.

He then stares at Bunny, who was done with dabbing his face with the cold rag. "Hey, Bunny...can you help me sit up? I need to tell you something." He said, catching the Pooka's attention.

"Uhhh...s-sure, mate." He said, helping Jack slowly sit up, then adjusting the pillow for Jack so he can be comfortable. Jack then sighed. "Listen...I want to say...I'm sorry." He said. Bunny stare at him surprised.

"...what're ya apologizin' fo'?" He asked. Jack sighed. "...the blizzard...in '68, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your holiday-"

"No, Jack...ya need ta listen ta me 'bout that topic." He said. Jack sighed, knowing that he was right. Bunny would listen to him. He heard Bunny sighed.

"...I over heard you an' Hana talkin earlier that night..."

Jack stares at him shocked, making Bunny rub a tire paw over his head. "Well...I heard of what happened tha day befo'...I...I didn't know, so...I'm sorry...fer yelling at you. I should've listen to ya, but I was stubborn an' I didn't listen. So...I'm sorry, for...for not being there and all that. So, go ahead an' yell at me...do anything that can satisfy ya-"

He was cut off when Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, trembling slightly. He can feel something wet soaking into is fur. Bunny stares at the winter spirit a little surprised.

"Jack..." He whispered, only making the winter spirit tighten his grip around the Pooka warrior.

Bunny closed his eyes as he wrapped his furry arms around the teenager spirit, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Jackie...I'm so sorry." He whispered, also tightening his grip around Jack, but being mindful to the injuries.

Bunny felt the winter spirit still after a half an hour. He looks to see Jack had finally fell asleep, his cheek resting onto his shoulders as his hands were still clenching to his fur slightly that was on his chest when he released his grip around the Pooka's neck.

Just then, Hana walked in to see Jack asleep. "So...did you apologize?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Bunny nodded as he laid the winter spirit down on the bed once more.

"Yeh...yeh, I did..." He said, then smiling at Hana. Hana smiled back as she kissed him slightly on the cheek. "Now...we're all closer now. Me...you and Jack, plus the baby." She said as she rubbed her belly slightly. Bunny smiled as he place his paw on her stomach, feeling the baby kick slightly. They both laughed slightly.

"Go on ta bed, love. I'll join ya in a minute." He said. Hana nodded as she walks outside the room. Bunny then stares at Jack; who was still asleep. He smiled gently as he softly rubbed Jack on the top of the head.

"...you have a family now, Jackie. Remember that..."

He then walks out, leaving Jack to sleep. Jack cracked one eye opened, smiling gently.

"...I do now, Kangaroo." He whispered, then falling back asleep.

* * *

**I love the fluff between the two; Jack and Bunny. **

**And I know that you guys love that as well, so I did a good one shot request that someone anonymously gave me, but I hope that you have enjoyed it. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157 **


	19. Guardian War

**Hello, everyone! That's right! I'm not dead!**

**This idea just came up to me and I will work on a request that someone send to me**

**What if Hana use all of the Guardian's powers in a battle between the fall spirit, Jester? He has new powers that are filled with dread and darkness that no one is familiar with; not even Pitch knows. **

**So, will they step up? **

**Or will they fall? **

**In order to fight, other allies are needed and will come in flight. **

**Guardian War**

* * *

"What do you mean Jester is back?" Hana asked as she sipped up some eggnog.

North had called a Guardian meeting, including Pitch; since they were now alliances for helping Bunny with Osoreru and getting rid of his nightmares for good. Pitch only sighed.

"All that I saying, is that I saw Jester...doing unnatural things that are mostly impossible for a immortal to handle." He said, leaning against the wall as the Guardians were listening. Rosalie was with them, along with Koman and Caleb.

"What did it look like?" Hana asked, placing the empty cup on a tray that Phil the Yeti had in his hands. He grunted as he walked away. "The power, I mean?" Hana asked. Pitch sighed.

"I don't know how...but he managed to grab a hold of the book of Kudondan." He said. Her eyes went wide with shock from that name. "How the hell did he find that!?" She growled, one of her eyes turning into a crimson red.

Bunny managed to place both of his paws on Hana's shoulders. "Hana, calm down.." He said, feeling Hana breathing slightly. She then glances at Bunny as one of her eyes turned back to a normal blue-green. "S-Sorry..." She whispered.

"What's the book of Kudondan?" Tooth asked, having no idea why it was a big deal. Hana glances at them, a anger look on her face. "That book...contains elemental powers of anyone's desire; good or evil. If good haves it, then all will be calm in the world's balance of all immortals. But...if a evil spirit had their hands on it..."

"...all is lost...for all mankind and all immortals." Pitch said. All of the Guardian's eyes were wide with shock and horror. Hana folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall.

"However, from what I heard, Manny hid that book to prevent that from happening...but it turns out that it will happen if we don't stop him." She said, now a grief expression on her face.

Bunny wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "We'll stop him, Sheila." He said, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She nodded, letting her sigh deeply.

They had to stop him.

"Okay. I suggest we find him! Everyone, to the sleigh!" North said as he got his two swords. Just as Hana was about to go with them, North places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hana, it is best if and Rosalie stay here." North said. Hana's eyes were wide with shock. "What do you mean!? I'm a Guardian! I'm coming with you guys!" She said, but North shook his head.

"Hana, I know that you want to help, but Jester is twice as strong. You won't be able to face him-"

"Neither would you guys!" She countered, but North shook his head.

"Hana-"

"Please..." She choked, her shoulders now shaking. "...please...I-I don't want to lose any of you..." She said. North stared at her sadly as he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands were clenching to his coat as she starts to sob softly.

"I know, Hana. But I don't want to lose you. None of us do." He said, tightening her embrace slightly as she clench to him tightly as her face was buried into his chest. "P-Please, dad...please..."

North pulled away as he kissed her forehead. "We will be back, I promise." He said, then glancing at the Guardians. Bunny walks up to Hana and nods at North. He knelt down as he pressed his forehead against his.

"I know that ya want ta help. But we don't know what he's capable of. I don't want ta lose you again, Sheila. I did once, and I don't want ta experience that again." He said.

Silently, she nodded, but then wrapping her arms around Bunny's neck. "...promise you'll be back?" She asked. Bunny smiled as he tighten the embrace. "...I promise." He whispered before pulling away.

He was about to say something else, but Hana cuts him off when she pressed her lips against his. He smiled in the kiss as he returned the gesture, his paws on her waist. They soon pulled away, staring at each other's eyes.

"We'll be back, love. I promise." He whispered. He then lets go of Hana's hand as he lets her hand slip through his paws as he board the sleigh. He smiled sadly at Hana as Rosalie stood next to her; along with Koman and Caleb.

"We'll be back...I promise." Bunny said again, then the sleigh took off.

Hana sighed as she felt Koman place a paw on her shoulder. "They'll be alright, Sheila..." He said as he had a warm glow in his eyes. Hana sighed as she glances at the sleigh that was now a dot in the sky.

"...I hope they will be."

* * *

The Guardians, along with Pitch, were high in the sky on the sleigh. The heat started to rise up, which wasn't good for Jack; since he was a winter spirit and the heat makes him weak and very sick.

"Are you sure this is where you last saw Jester, Pitch?" Tooth asked as she glance around. Pitch nodded. "Yes, he was in the Arizona desert from the last time I saw him."

Jack tried to take normal, steady breaths as he felt the heat rising once more, making him sick to his stomach. Bunny was the only one that noticed.

"You okay, Frostbite?" He asked as he place a paw on his back. Jack tried to lie to Bunnymund, saying that he was okay; but he knew that he couldn't lie to the Easter Bunny.

"...it's the heat." He said as he tried to breathe steady breaths, but felt his stomach turning into knots from the heat as he place his hand on his stomach, groaning slightly. Bunny then realized that winter spirits like Jack can't stand the heat.

But he does have something for him.

"Here." He said as he place a necklace around Jack's neck. He felt the cooling temperatures surrounding him once more. He glances to see a white snowflake pendant on his neck. He glances at Bunny.

"I knew that something like this would happen, so I made that fer ya. It has a limit though; three hours top. Then, it will fade. But I think it'll buy us some time fer awhile." He said with a small wink. Jack smirked as he clasped his hand with Bunny's. "Thanks."

They had search in the desert of Arizona for an hour, until they saw a dark cloud surrounding something. North glances up to see a glowing spirit; holding a book of some sort.

It was Jester.

He lands the sleigh as it slowly turned into night. Jester saw the Guardians, but was more surprised to see Pitch with them. He smirked. "I see that you've let Pitch joined your so called 'alliances', which is unusual; since you guys are nothing but rivals." He said.

Bunny glared at him as Sandy got his sand whips out; Pitch holding his nightmare sand scythe. "Put the book down, ya bludger." Bunny threatened as he got his boomerangs out. Jester can only smirk.

"Now, now...why would I ever put this book down? With this, I could not only have powers to my desire, but I can also do a new trick." He said as he opened the book to a certain page.

"_**Fulgur Avis..."**_

Lightning surrounds a small part of the sky as it forms into a bird. It's feathers were glowing yellow as it had dangerous red eyes as lightning surrounds it; the razor sharp claws dangerously sharp.

**_"Ignis Avem..."_**

A fire bird shows as it's eyes glow a dangerous yellow, the wings holding it's flames as its feathered tail had flames at the end of it, screeches as it lets itself surround itself in fire.

**_"Aqua Avem..."_**

A bird then shows as it was surrounded in water; glowing a bright blue as it had icy blue eyes, the wings larger than it's body as some water orbs were by it's side. It lets out a screech as Jester closed the book.

"I hope you like fighting element birds, because it'll take more than you six to stop me." He said as the three birds starts to attack. The lightning bird made it's first strike as it lets lightning hits the battlefield, causing the Guardians to separate. Jack tries to freeze the lightning bird, but the fire bird took the hit as the frost turns into water from the heat.

Bunny tried to throw a Easter egg bomb at them, but the water bird surrounds the egg in water as it explodes.

They really didn't see this one coming

~Meanwhile~

Hana saw the battling happening on a special snow globe that North made. The three elemental birds trying to defeat the Guardians. Hana clench her shirt to where her heart was.

She was very worried about them.

She then saw how the fire bird tried to fire at the Easter Bunny, but Pitch used his nightmare sand to block the attack; earning a surprised look from Bunny. He nods at Pitch as he tried to charge at the lightning bird, but only to be knocked by the water bird.

"I have to help them." She whispered.

"Who's stopping ya'?"

Hana turns to see Caleb leaning against the wall. She sighed. "But...North told me to stay put...and-"

"And what? Do what you feel what's right. If you do go, I'll keep an eye on Rosalie fer ya." He said, Koman joining them along with Rosalie. She stares at the three shocked.

"Rosie-"

"Mom, I'll be fine with them. Just go help dad." she said with a soft smile. Hana smiled back.

She then glanced at the snowglobe as the battle still went on.

"...looks like I need the new form for this."

~At the Battle~

The Guardians were dropping as some was covered in scratches and bruises, also burnt marks. Bunny was helping Jack to stand up as they were the only two standing; North, Tooth, Sandy and Pitch surrounded in the flame circle that the Fire bird had created.

"Bunny...if we...don't make out of this, I just want to tell you..."

Bunny glanced at him as his back was pressed against the winter spirit's back as they were surrounded by the three elemental birds.

"...thanks for sticking out for me." He said with a smirk. Bunny smirked back as the three elemental birds started to charge their attacks.

"...you too, Snowflake."

The three birds fired-

Black and Gold sand surrounds them. Bunny glances at Pitch and Sandy, who only shrugged; telling him that they didn't do it.

Something very fast knocked the three birds out of the way. The flames that were surrounding the four suddenly disappeared from a cold breeze. North glances at Jack, who only shook his head while shrugging.

The birds were confused as they tried to find the attacker.

Something was surrounded in snow, sand and leaves. It starts to glow a bright light.

**You can't take me.  
Yeah!**

It revealed a dragon as it spreads it's wings. It's fur was white as snow, but had markings on it's head, arms and sliding down to it's back. The wings were glittering as it had shadow claws. The eyes were mismatched. One was a golden yellow, the other a bright green. It had rabbit hind legs as it's long furry tail was pure white as well. A moon stone amulet was on it's chest as it was armor, being as a harnest. It had long rabbit ears as it growls dangerously.

The birds screeched as they charged, making the dragon fly in basic maneuvers

**Gotta fight another fight,  
Gotta run another night. **

The dragon glances at the lightning bird as it charges up lightning. The dragon easily dodges it.

**Get it out, check it out  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right **

The dragon charges a shield as the lightning reflects from the shield and aims it at the water and fire bird, which made them scream in pain and agony.

**I gotta get me back,  
I can't be beat, and that's a fact.  
It's okay, I'll find a way. **

The dragon saw Jester and growled dangerously.

**You ain't gonna take me down, no way. **

**Yeah **

The dragon lands as it dodges the fire and water attacks as it ran on all fours.

**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it,  
Don't push me; I'll fight it **

The Guardians stared at the dragon shocked as it took flight once more. Jack saw Jester distracted as he tried to fly and try to freeze him. Jester saw what he was doing.

**Never gonna give in,  
Never gonna give it up, no. **

He made a powerful ice attack; overpowering Jack's frost attack. The dragon saw what happened and dove down for Jack as the three birds followed it. Jack saw the dragon.

**If you can't catch a wave, then you're never gonna ride it,  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no **

Jack suddenly felt himself landing on something soft. He looks to see the dragon catching him on it's back as it rose high into the sky, the elemental birds following them.

**You can't take me  
I'm Free. **

The dragon stares at Jack, a soft expression on it's face. Jack recognized it and smirked. "...nice trick, Hana." He said. She smiled as she gently lets Jack down on the ground, then stood between Jester with the Guardians behind her as her fur starts to stand; to show her dominance. He smirked as he snapped his fingers to make all three birds attack at once.

Hana tried to make a shield of Sand and Nightmare sand as the three elements hit the shield. She then saw a wooden shield, making her turn her head to see Bunny's paws glowing green as he held the position. He smirked at her, knowing that it was Hana.

She smiled and nodded in appreciation.

**Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on.  
What's this, Holding me?  
I'm not where I'm suppose to be. **

Jack saw how Jester was now getting angry. "Bunny, you have to make a tunnel for Hana so that she can grab the book." He said, making Bunny nodded. "Ya heard that, Sheila?" He asked, earning a nod from the dragon.

Bunny tapped the ground to make a short tunnel.

**I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all of my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out.**

Hana dove down as she darted through the tunnels. She then bursted out of the ground; underneath Jester at incredible speed.

**You're in my way, yeah you better watch out. **

She managed to knock into Jester; making him lose the book in his hands as Jack made a grab for it. The book was now in Jack's hands as he felt a cold breeze flowing through him, since the page landed on a ice element page. The sand barrier broke, only leaving the wooden shield in place as Bunny struggle.

**Oh, come on! **

The birds screamed as Hana shot frost attacks at them, making them focus on Hana. Bunny made some plants with the power he had, but only to make him weaker as Jack fell to the ground; already exhausted from what just happened and he couldn't blame him.

**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me, I'll fight it.  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no **

The birds were getting weaker as Hana kept charging at them at incredible speed. The birds dropped as she glares at Jester as he made his sword come out. "You will all pay!" He growled.

**If you can't catch a wave, then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no. **

Hana drew a breath as she surrounds herself in the power she had, earning a pure white breath.

**You can't take me**

She then blast the white breath attack

**I'm Free. **

It hits Jester as he screams in agony and pain. The birds also screaming as they disappeared into ashes. Jester stares at the dragon, now all out of energy and was nearly destroyed.

**Oh, yeah  
I'm Free**

He falls as he starts to disappear into the air; returning to his lair to heal. Hana was still hovering in the air as the battle was over. Her eyes started to drooped down; already used all of her magic to turn into this form.

She starts to fall from the sky.

"SHEILA!"

She started to turn small as Bunny managed to grab her, but only to fall down on his back as the small dragon laid on his chest with a grunt. Her body was glowing as she transforms back to her normal self.

Bunny stroked her cheek until he passes out as well.

North knelt down as he stroked Hana's cheek softly. "...these three are something." He said, seeing Jack, Hana and Bunny passed out from using too much magic.

* * *

Hana felt her whole body numbed and heavy, feeling herself in something warm. She starts to flutter her eyes open to see a familiar silver dragon by her side. He hurred as he nuzzled her head gently.

"S-Silver...?"

He smiled as he kept nuzzling and nudging at her face. "Hey, buddy..." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Silver then place his head behind her back to help her sit up.

"Are you feeling alright, master?" He asked. She winced from her body moving. "...no, but I will be." She said as she slid her legs on the side of the bed, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were out for a month."

Hana's eyes were wide with shock. "A month!? Are you sure?" She asked, earning a small nod from the dragon. She sighed as she saw that she was in North's workshop in one of the guest room.

"...I guess I have to explain to them what happened." She said as she got up, but only stagger slightly. Silver stood infront of her as she tried to take slow and stead steps. She took a step, but only to tumble to the ground, but Silver caught her fall.

She smiled as she puts an arm around Silver to help her walk. "Thanks, buddy." She said as Silver walked beside her. Hana stares around as Silver opened the door with his tail. She smiled as she saw the yetis being busy; elves walking under her feet.

"The Guardians are in the meeting room." He said as he helped Hana walk, but was taking a long time for her to walk at this pace. "Just keep going, Silver...I'll catch up-"

"Whoa!" She suddenly said when Silver's head went through her legs and puts her on his back; right between the shoulder blades as he starts to walk. He glances around as she starts got into a comfortable position on Silver's back.

Silver opened the door with his head to see the Guardians talking about something. Jack glances over to see Hana on Silver's back; smiling gently. Jack walks over and helps Hana down from Silver's back.

"Glad that you are awake." He said, making Hana blush slightly as her hands were resting on his thin arms. She then saw North glancing at her. She then looks down, feeling that he was mad at her.

"...you're mad at me, aren't you?" She asked. North sighed as he knelt down, being eye level with her. "Why didn't you listen?" He asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare Hana. She sighed shakily, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

"I...I just..." She paused slightly; trying to regain her posture as she took a deep sigh. "I just wanted to help, I felt helpless when I saw you guys battling Jester and...I just..."

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a soft embrace. Her eyes were wide with shock, but then buried into his shoulder as she let her hands clenched to his coat. He hushed her, whispering reassurance and comfort as he rubbed her back in soothing circles; letting her to have a shoulder to cry on. "I should be sorry. I made you stay, but you want to help us defeat Jester. I want to make sure you are safe, so I made you stay at Pole. So I am sorry." He whispered.

She tighten the hug slightly, her eyes clenching closed tighter as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Bunny and Rosalie walks in to see Hana, hugging North as he rubbed her back in soothing circle. North saw Bunny and nodded as he lets Hana pull away. She makes her turn to see Bunny and Rosalie.

"MOM!" She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Hana held her close, the tears still running down her cheeks. "...hey, Rosie." She whispered. She then glances at Bunny as he hugged both Hana and their daughter close.

"...yer stubborn, ya know that?" He said as he smirked. Hana laughed slightly, the tears still falling when Bunny placed his paw on her cheek. "Well...I got it from my dad." She said as she glanced at North.

North smiled proudly as he patted her shoulder.

Things are good for now.

But Hana had one more job to do.

* * *

Jester was slammed to the wall as Hana was in a dragon form and pinned him to the wall, growling as smoke came out of her nostril.

"How dare you!? Putting my family in danger!" She growled as Jester struggled to get out of the grip of the Imagination Guardian. "I-I will be back, twice as much and-"

She cuts him off when she swiftly broke both of his legs, making him scream in agony.

"Bastard...I should silence you." She growled as she held him up by his neck. He was losing his breath as she tighten her grip, but then places him in a cell of some sort in his palace.

"...you will stay in here until I figure out what to do with you." She growled, now walking out of the castle, leaving a screaming fall spirit begging to let him out.

All was good...

For now...

* * *

**Yes, this was all in my head. **

**The song in this part was 'You Can't Take Me' by Bryan Adams. **

**Most of you know it from 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron' **

**Plus, this is my favorite song out of all of the Bryan Adam songs he did. **

**But I hope that you like this. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	20. Two is Better Than One

**Okay, this is a one-shot for lightcaster12. **

**She wants a good Rosalie/Koman to start dating. Yeah, most of you are saying 'what!?' and I know what you are saying. But Koman was a very young Pooka when he joined the army, so he is in his twenties and Rosalie will be eighteen in this. **

**So, I'm doing a one shot for her**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Two is Better than One**

* * *

"Tha answer is no."

"Oh, come on, Rosalie. Aren't you dying to date a spirit like me?"

"My answer is no, Coldon!"

Rosalie ran to the summer spirit, Coldon. The very same one that hurt Jack years ago. Rosalie just now turned eighteen last month and she was getting annoyed with him already.

"Just leave me alone, Coldon! You hurt my uncle years ago, so just leave me alone!" She said again, her mismatched eyes glowing dangerously in some way; just like her mother, Hana.

With a tap of her foot, she summoned a hole like how her father taught her.

"Please, just go away." She said and she jumped down the hole. Coldon was bothering her for at least three month of him wanting to go out with her, but she kept saying no and he was the most STUBBORN spirit she had ever met.

She decided to talk to her parents about Coldon. Just as she was about to call for her parents-

"SHEILA! Give me back my sash!"

Rosalie jumped slightly and she turned to see her mom, Hana, in a dragon form and having her father's sash in her mouth as she crouched down in a playful way. Bunnymund, Rosie's father, was gasping as he tried to tackle the dragon again, but she took off once more.

"Hana, I'm not joking! Give it back!" He said as Hana darted off with Bunny behind her. Koman was chuckling as Rosalie stood next to him.

"Mom took my dad's sash, again?"

"Yep."

Rosalie laughed as she glances at Hana as she kept running from the Pooka's reach. Bunny managed to tackle Hana to the ground; holding onto Hana as he was on her back. She was trying to buck him off, but he held on tightly.

Hana was gasping as she was starting to get tired, now falling to the ground as she was gasping slightly as Bunny chuckled. "Now give it." He said as he took the sash away, earning a small pout from Hana.

She transformed back as she had a pouty look on her face. "...you were overworking again and I wanted you to relax." She said, making a single tear ran down her cheek. Bunny groaned slightly as he kissed her slightly on the cheek.

"...I know, love...but tell me; not by taking my sash away." He said.

Rosalie sighed. "Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you?" She asked. Hana and Bunny saw the sad look on her face. "What is it, Sweetie?" Bunny asked as he place a paw around her shoulder. She sighed a shaky breath as Koman saw what was happening to her.

"...Coldon won't leave me alone." She said sadly, feeling tears ran down her cheek. Koman knelt down infront of her, placing each paws on her shoulders. "Has he try ta do anythin'?" He asked.

Rosalie shook her head no as Koman glanced at Bunny, who had an anger look on his face. Koman then glances at Rosalie as she struggled not to cry. Koman sighed as he wrapped his furry arms wrapped around her, pulling her close so she can have a shoulder to cry on. "...it'll be okay, Sheila." He said-

He then had an idea.

But he had no idea how Hana and Bunny would react.

"Bunny? Hana? Can I talk ta you fer a sec?" He asked. Hana and Bunny glancing at each other before nodding. Koman then glance at Rosie. "...I'll be back, okay?" He asked, earning a nod from his furry shoulder.

He lets Rosalie pull away as he walks over with Bunny and Hana behind him.

"What is it?" She asked. Koman sighed.

"Look, Coldon won't leave her alone and it's driving Rosalie crazy. I can't stand seein' her cry again. So...I...was wonderin'..." He trailed off, rubbing an awkward paw behind his furry neck. Bunny cocked his head to the side, but Hana managed to catch it on quickly.

"Koman?...are...you asking us to ask our daughter out?"

Bunny's eyes were wide with shock. Koman wants to date his daughter!? Sure, he was a young Pooka when he joined the army, so he is in his twenties, probably 21, but he really wants to date Rosalie? Bunny crossed his furry arms across his chest. "...explain ta me why?" He asked. Koman sighed, knowing that this was hard.

"Look, I want yer daughter ta be happy an' I know that you two want that as well. You don't want Coldon being near her daughter and I want ta keep it that way. I do want to keep yer daughter safe, to make her laugh and be happy all the time. Please...just...let me help you protect your daughter. I will protect 'er with me life." He said as he glance at Rosalie, who was still having her head low as she sat near one of the dye rivers.

Hana and Bunny glance at each other. "Koman, we need to talk to each other for a minute, okay?" She said as she dragged Bunny away to somewhere private. She sighed.

"What do you think?" She asked, earning a sigh from the Pooka.

"Look, I know that Koman means a lot an' everything...but...I just want our daughter ta have a happy life." He said, then feeling a hand on his furry cheek. "We both want our daughter to be happy, but...with Coldon hanging about, then...I don't know what will happen if we don't act now." She said. Bunny sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"...ya sure ya want ta go with this?" He asked.

She looks into his bright green eyes; intertwining her fingers in his.

"...I'm sure." She whispered.

Bunny sighed as he walked over to Koman and nodded. "...ya better keep yer promise, Koman. Because if you hurt me daughter, I will come after you. You know that, right?" He asked.

Koman smirked.

"I know that, mate."

Koman walked over to Rosalie as she glance at her reflection of herself in the dye river. Koman sat down next to her as he wrapped a furry arm around her thin shoulders. "Ya feelin' okay?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She sighed silently.

"...sorta." She said as she felt a slight squeeze from Koman as he smiled softly. "Ya know...I know a place that we can both relax at. Do ya want ta come?" He asked as he stood up, lending a paw out to Rosalie to take.

She glance at Koman, then his paw. She blushed slightly as she place her hand in his paw as he helps her up. He taps his foot to make a hole. "...I need ya ta close yer eyes for a bit." He said as he lifts her up bridal-style, earning a squeak from her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he jumped down the hole; closing her eyes like she promised as Koman darted through the tunnels. Koman knew that this will make her happy.

After at least fifteen minutes later, Koman came out of the tunnel and was standing on soft cool grass. He then glance at the girl that he was carrying in his arms.

"Sheila...you can open yer eyes now." He said as he gently place Rosalie down. She opened her eyes and gasped.

They were at Victoria Falls as the full moon shined in the night. The falling water crashing down at the bottom as the forest was a dark green as the animals that live in the forest.

Koman smiled as he leads her on the top of the hill. They both sat down as they gazed at the starry night sky. Rosalie smiled sadly as the stars twinkled in the sky. Koman then stares at Rosalie as he glance at her.

"...do ya know why Coldon is botherin' ya?" He asked; feeling a shudder from the girl. She sighed a shaky breath and started.

"I-I knew that Jack was hurt by Coldon years ago. And...I always feel never safe around him since he was a summer spirit and...well...it is very hard for me. Koman..." She felt tears running down her cheeks. "...why does this happen to me? I want to be a happy life and I can't...I can't with Coldon keep bothering me.

She started to shake.

"He just won't leave me alone and it's...it's hard. I don't know what to do anymore."

She then broke down as she hugged her knees to her chest as she started to cry softly. Koman stared at the girl sadly as he gathered her in his arms so that she was sitting in his lap. He hummed softly as he rocked her back and forth; occasionally stroking her hair as Rosalie cried softly onto his shoulder as her hands were clenching to his fur on his back.

"Listen, Sheila..." He whispered, " I know that this is hard fer ya. Sure, Coldon is a pain an' I know fer a fact because yer mom an' dad told me about it." He said; earning a slight giggle from Rosalie as he smiled softly.

"But...if ye'll let me, I will protect you from him." He whispered as he tighten the embrace slightly. She then realized what Koman was finally saying and her heart was flying slightly as she felt Koman stroking her hair.

"If he comes around ya, I will be there ta protect you."

Rosalie pulled away as she stared at him, her eyes glowing somewhat as his snow white fur glowing in the moonlight as his crimson red eyes glow as well. He smiled softly as he stroked her cheek; wiping a cheek away with his furry thumb.

"Please don' cry. Beautiful Sheilas like yerself shouldn't cry." He said softly. That only brought more tears as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. That managed to knock Koman down to his back as he chuckled slightly.

"Th-Thank you, Koman...thank you." She sobbed as she tighten the embrace. Koman sat up as he wrapped his furry arms around her waist so he can hold her close.

"Hey, hey...it'll be fine...I'm right here if ya need a shoulder ta cry on...or need ta talk ta someone, I'm all ears fer ya." He said; rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Rosalie then pulled away to stare at Koman. She was about to say something, but she suddenly felt furry lips pressed against hers. This was her first kiss and...it felt...

Nice.

Warm.

...and soft.

She closed her eyes as she slid her hands onto his shoulders; returning the kiss. Koman smiled as he shifted his paws to her waist. Rosalie felt her back on the ground as Koman was on top of her; still kissing her as he gently place his paw on her cheek. She didn't want the kiss to stop as she place one of her hands on the back of Koman's head; right between the ears.

He pulled away slowly, much to Rosie's disappointment. He smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers; smiling softly at her as she smiled sadly at him as they both sat up.

"Why, hello Rosalie." A voice said.

Rosie gasped as she turned to see Coldon with a smile on his face. She was shaking slightly, but then felt a furry arm around her shoulders. She turned to see Koman pulling her close to him, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Leave her be, ya wonker!" He said. Coldon glared at Koman, then at Rosie. "...why are you with him?" He asked. Rosie gulped as she gripped onto Koman's shoulder slightly.

"I suggest ya leave her alone. If ya want her, ya have ta go through me." He said as he put Rosalie behind him. Coldon summoned fire in his hands as Koman went into a fighting position.

"With pleasure."

Koman dodged the fire attack as he took Rosalie in his arms and started to dart off with an angry summer spirit behind him. He glances around, then finding a tree that had a hole at the bottom.

He gently place Rosalie down into the hole and gave her a slight squeeze on the hand. "Stay here." He said-

He was interrupted when Rosalie kissed him on the lips. He held her close as he kissed back. She tighten her grip slightly when she felt Koman's tongue lick the bottom part of her lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"...I'll be back. I'll promise." He whispered.

He then darted off; letting Rosalie be by herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. She started to cry softly as she gripped part each side of her head as she tried to focus to calm down.

"...mom...dad..." She whispered, feeling the tears rolling down her cheek.

She then remembers what she does when something happens and she needs time to calm down. She sighed as she starts to sing a tune silently to herself.

_Trippin' out_  
_ Spinnin' around_  
_ I'm underground, I fell down_  
_ Yeah, I fell down_

Rosalie took a deep breath as she wiped the tears away with her black long sleeve shirt that she was wearing.

_I'm freakin' out_  
_ So where am I now?_  
_ Upside down_  
_ And I can't stop it now_  
_ It can't stop me now,_  
_ Ohhh_

_ I, I'll get by_  
_ I, I'll survive_  
_ When the world's crashin' down_  
_ When I fall and hit the ground_  
_ I will turn myself around_  
_ Don't you try to stop it_  
_ I, I won't cry_

_ I found myself in Wonderland_  
_ Get back on my feet again_  
_ Is this real? _  
_ Is it pretend? _  
_ I'll take a stand until the end_

_ I, I'll get by_  
_ I, I'll survive_  
_ When the world's crashin' down_  
_ When I fall and hit the ground_  
_ I'll just turn myself around_  
_ Don't you try to stop me_  
_ I, I won't cry_

_ I, I'll get by_  
_ I, I'll survive_  
_ When the world's crashin' down_  
_ When I fall and hit the ground_  
_ I will turn myself around_  
_ Don't you try to stop me_  
_ I, and I won't cry_

She heard a loud roar, but her mind was still overacting that she fell over; went into darkness.

* * *

She suddenly heard voices as she felt herself coming back.

"Rosalie!"

"Sheila! Can ya hear me! It's dad."

Rosalie cracked one eye open to see Hana and Rosalie staring down at her as Bunnymund held her upper half of her body. "D-Dad? Mom?" She whispered, earning both a sigh of relief from both of her parents.

Bunny held his daughter close as he felt her clench to his fur. "It's okay, sweetie...we've got ya." He said-

Rosalie's eyes were wide with shock. "Koman! Where's Koman!?" She suddenly asked. Bunny glanced out to see a white Pooka with a few slight scratches and a light bruise on his arm.

She gasped as she sat up slightly and stood and ran towards the white Pooka.

"KOMAN!"

Koman smiled as he felt Rosalie jumped up and wrapped her arms around his furry neck as he spinned her around and held her very close. "It's okay, Sheila...Coldon won't bother ya anymore." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

She pulled away to stare at him; a few tears running down her cheek. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose as she still had tears running down her cheek. H kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled softly.

"...told ya that I'd protect you." He whispered, making her wrap her arms around his neck again; sobbing softly into his shoulder. Bunny and Hana stare at their daughter as she hugs Koman.

"...I knew that he would protect her." Hana said as Bunny glance at her.

"...I know he will as well." Bunny said as he wrapped an arm around Hana and pulled her close. He sighed.

"...let's go home. I trust Koman with me daughter." Bunny said; making Hana chuckle slightly. Bunny tapped the ground and lowered his back; letting Hana get on his back as he felt Hana wrap her arms around his neck.

They soon started to head home; leaving Koman alone with Rosalie. They soon pulled away from each other as Koman knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Coldon won't bother ya fer a long time, Sheila. Me, yer dad, and yer mom took good care of 'im ta give him tha message that you don't want ta see him. So, yer safe now." He said.

Rosalie smiled sadly as she gave him a kiss on the nose gently. "...thank you." She whispered as she saw Koman smiled sadly at her and gave her a soft nuzzle on the cheek; making her giggle slightly.

"Let's get ya home." he said as he carried her bridal style; making her wrap her arms around his neck. He made a hole and jumped down.

They will remember this night.

...but little did they know...that a new figurine was watching them.

* * *

**I know that you guys don't like cliffhangers, but this is part of the plot. **

**The song in here was called 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne. **

**I am making a part two, but I am doing other ones before I work on this part drabble once more**

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	21. Fever and Regret

**Okay, this is a one shot for hellgirl-fan1 **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sometimes, those who feel weak, others need to let him/her see it is okay. **

**Fever and Regret**

* * *

Hana can feel her face heating up. She wasn't for sure of why this was happening.

Her throat was dry as well, also a painful feeling in her stomach as she starts to cough slightly. She leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy as her surrounding started to spin around her.

She heard voices.

"Sheila...Sheila, are ya okay?" A familiar Australian accent said. Hana saw a blur of grey and white fur and someone with red and white on them. "Hana, are you alright?" A Russian accent asked.

Hana looks up; her eyes unfocused as North and Bunny came to aid the young Imagination spirit. She felt a furry paw on her forehead. "She's runnin' a fever. Let's get her to tha infirmary." He said.

He tried to gather Hana up in his arms so she wouldn't have to walk-

She jumped back as one of her eyes started to turn a crimson red, an anger look on her face. Bunny held both paws up. "Easy, Sheila...we're just tryin' ta help you." He said as he tried to take a step closer to her.

But that was a big mistake.

Hana summoned a sword as she points it at Bunny and North, her eyes turning into dragon eyes as they were dangerously slit.

"I'm warning you...back off...!" She growled. Bunny and North held their hands up. "Hana, we just want to help you." North tried to reassure her.

Hana didn't want to believe it.

She can still remember the horrible events that happened to her in her past life.

* * *

_Hana was coughing as she tried to get ready for school, but the injuries on her were so unbearable. She hissed as she place her black long sleeve shirt, being it over the injuries. _

_"BRAT! Get out before you miss the bus!" Her mother yelled. Hana sighed as got upstairs, her eyes unfocused and her head hurting like crazy as she felt the heat around her. _

_She got to the bus as she sat in an empty seat at the back of the bus as she leaned her head against the cool glass. It was comfort for her. _

_As the bus came to a stop, she felt her stomach turning on her as she clench to it; coughing really hard. She then felt her stomach turned once more and throw up th e contents out of her stomach; even though she had anything to eat. _

_She can hear someone screaming for a name, then feeling her upper half being held up as she tried to focus her surroundings. She saw one of them was the bus driver, then the principal of the school. _

_"Get her to the school nurse." _

_"This is very bad." _

_"Everyone get back! She needs to breathe!" _

_She can feel herself being carried to the school nurse as he checks over her. _

_"...very high fever...need to take her home..." _

_All was dark around her as she closed her eyes._

_"She's very sick, Miss Tsushiyota...she's running a fever and she's coughing very hard non stop. So...I think it's best if she stay home for at least a week." _

_"Don't worry, sir...I'll make sure that she gets the best medicine for her to be all better." _

_Hana opens her eyes to see herself on a couch with a rag on her forehead. She saw the principal and the school nurse with Hana's mother. The principal laid next to her as she coughed slightly. _

_"You won't be going to school for awhile, because your fever is really high..." The principal said as he stroked her cheek. _

_"...don't...go..." She hoarsed. _

_He thought that she wanted to go, so he smiled softly. "You'll come back to school until feel better, okay?" He said as he stroked her hair gently. He then left as he took the school nurse with him; leaving Hana with her mom. _

_Lucy glared at her as she took Hana down to the basement and threw Hana to the ground. _

_"You ungrateful little brat! Do you have any idea what you have done!?" She asked as she got a sickle out. Hana was gasping weakily as tears fell down from her eyes. _

_"P-Please...d...don't..." She hoarse, her voice very weak because she was sick. _

_Lucy just glared at her before sighing and just threw the sickle at her; making it cut her shoulder and back deeply as she wince at the pain. "You will stay down here until I figure out what to do with you." _

_She then slam the door of the basement, leaving Hana alone. _

_She was still coughing as she curled up; once more emptying the contents in her stomach; even though she hasn't eaten anything still. She was gasping as her eyes were still unfocused and very dazed. _

_She knew that no one will help her at all. _

_No one._

* * *

Hana was still glaring at the Pooka warrior and the Russian Guardian as she still held the sword in her hands. "Sheila...we're just tryin' ta help ya." He said.

But that made Hana even more furious

"I am telling you to STAY BACK!" She said, feeling the anger rising inside of her.

Jack and Tooth came in to see Hana glaring at the other two with a sword in her hand.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked.

Bunny glanced at Tooth. "Hana's runnin' a fever, but she won't let any o' us come near 'er." He said; still keeping an eye on Hana. Jack took a step forward. "Hana? It's Jack...we're not going to hurt you." He said; putting his staff down while holding his hand up in a surrender way.

Hana watches him carefully as the staff was on the ground.

The Guardians held their hands up defensively; telling Hana that they won't hurt her or anything.

North tried to take a step forward-

He suddenly felt himself being pinned to the ground and he saw dangerous slit blue-green eyes, one eye turning a crimson red. North saw that she turned to a dragon as she pinned him to the ground; the swords out of reach.

"I need no one's help..." She hissed in dragon breath.

The Guardians stare at her shock.

"HANA! STOP!"

"I made it this far through my suffering...and I can still keep going..." She hissed.

North stared at her as he saw her eyes glowing as if they were flames.

"I don't need any of you to take care of me. I can take care of myself." She said again.

She spread her wings as she inhale. North closed his eyes tightly as he thought she was going to do the unthinkable.

After a bit, she roared very loudly at him, then took off with a growl and bust through the window; her black wings flapping as she penetrated through the snow storm that was happening outside the Pole.

North was gasping as he place his hand where his heart was.

He had never seen Hana this angry before; none of them have. "What was that about?" Jack asked. None of them knew. Why did Hana lash them out like that? This wasn't the Hana they knew.

"We must find her. Before she hurts herself." North said. Jack took his staff and took off into the sky. He flied through the storm; since he was a winter spirit, so the cold doesn't bother him.

He then saw a dragon flying. He managed to get closer to him.

"Hana! You need to come back! We're only trying to help!" He said. He saw Hana glance at him and only snort as she dove down; Jack following her from behind. He then saw how she transformed into slightly, her feet having fins on them and frills on her back.

He saw that they were near the ocean as she dove down into the icy cold water; making Jack stop from diving down after her. He really didn't know how to swim just yet.

"Hana..."

~At the Artic~

Hana was still in her water dragon form as she curled up in the cold snow in an ice cave.

She doesn't need anyone's help because no one helped her when she got sick in her past life. She wants it all to go away, the nightmares, the pain...all of it, she just wants it to stop.

Everything to stop.

She then heard someone walk in as she transformed back. She back up until her back was against the icy wall. She was still gasping as she felt her legs about to give out on her, but she wouldn't let her guard down.

She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her, making her panic and tried to struggle herself out of the grip. It was unfamiliar to her as she tried to free herself.

"Hana! Calm yourself!"

It was now familiar.

It was Pitch.

How did he know she was here. She continued to struggle; not knowing of what will happen if she doesn't get free soon. "It's alright! Nothing's going to happen to you!"

He felt her struggling calming down slightly until she was still in his arms. "Easy..." He whispered as Hana was gasping slightly; then started to shiver slightly. Not from the cold.

But from the fear.

Pitch knew what she was afraid of and picked her up in his arms. At first she struggled, but then relaxed because she had no fighting strength in her left. Pitch sighed as he made a shadow portal and stepped right in; now inside his lair.

Her face was flustered as she was shivering; never feeling this sick before in her life. Pitch gently place her down gently on a bed he had; just in case he did have visitors, now that the Guardians and himself are now allies.

"Easy does it..." He said as he stroked her head, earning a slight whimper from the cold touch. She fluttered her eyes open to see Pitch staring at her. "...P-Pitch...?"

She sat up slightly, but wince from the pain she was in. He gently place his hand on her shoulder. "You still have a fever, take it slow." He said gently as he got some water and place the cold rag on her forehead.

She sighed deeply from the cold touch of the wet rag. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked. Pitch sat on the edge of the bed. "You're in my lair, I found you in a cave at the Artic." He said.

Hana then remembers what happened.

She lashed out at the Guardians.

Her close friends that stood by her.

The love of her life.

...and her father figure.

"I...I lashed out at them...the Guardians." She said as she looks down guilty. He stares at her as she felt herself shaking. "I-I yelled at them. I know...that they were trying to help and everything...but...I'm still haunted by...those memories." She said.

"P...Pitch...I-I don't know what to do anymore...I just don't know." She then broke down as she buried her face into her hands; crying softly. Pitch didn't know what to do or what to say. He was never in these type of situations before.

But...he had to try.

"Listen, Hana..." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you were haunted by those memories. They affect not only you, but me as well because I could feel the pain you were in." He sighed, trying to think of a good way to explain this.

"...would you like me to take the nightmare memories out of you? So...you can have a decent sleep at night?"

Hana's eyes were wide with shock. She pulled her face away from her hands to glance at the Nightmare King. "Wh...why would you..." She asked, but Pitch only sighed.

"Because...I may not use to this whole...'family' and I know that you and Jack aren't use to it as well, but... that doesn't mean that I will look after you and I will protect you. As not only the Nightmare King but..."

He paused, not really getting use to it.

He had to say it. He was the Nightmare King and he can say it.

"...but as a brother as well."

There, he said it.

Hana glance at him with surprised from what he just said. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, actually cared about her and that really caught her off guard. He sighed as he looks away-

He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his chest; seeing Hana hugging him. He didn't know what to do. He was never the one with physical contact with another before other than his nightmares.

He sighed as just stroked the top of her head, waiting for this to end. He was the Nightmare King and he knows that he will never EVER go soft on anyone. He kept stroking her hair until she managed to pull away.

"Can you really take the bad memories out of my head?" She asked. He nodded as he gestured her to lay down. He place a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"This might sting a little." He warned her; earning a nod from Hana as she relaxed. He sighed as he closed his eyes. His hand started to glow as kept his hand placed on her forehead. She tensed slightly; feeling the pain right now as she clenched her hands tightly.

"It's alright. You're doing very well." He said as he kept trying to get rid of the bad memories of her past life.

Just then, he heard one of his nightmares snorting; telling him that he had another guest. He turned his head to see none other than Bunnymund. Bunny saw Hana laying down with Pitch's hand on her forehead.

Pitch sighed as he focused back on Hana as Bunny walked up to them. "...I have found her at the Artic, she put up a fight, but I managed to calm her down." He said as he heard Hana whimper slightly.

"What're you doing to her?" Bunny asked. Pitch just simply glance at him; then focusing on his work.

"...She asked me to take the bad memories of her past life out of her. It was haunting her dreams and it affected her and me. I could feel the pain from her past life. So, she gave me her permission to take those memories out of her head." He said.

Bunny glances at Pitch, then back at Hana.

Hana was now relaxing as Pitch's glowing hand started to faint slightly.

"...is that why she lashed out at tha Guardians 'n me?" He asked. Pitch nodded, pulling his hand away; his work now done.

"The past had affected her very deeply and that's why she had done from what she did. She thought that it will happen all over again and that's why she said what she had said and done." Pitch said as he gently stroked her forehead; now asleep. Her face was still flustered slightly, but not by a lot now.

Bunny nodded as he gently picked up Hana in his arms; feeling her resting her head against his furry shoulder.

"...Pitch?"

Pitch looks up to glance at the Pooka Warrior. Bunny nods at him.

"...thanks fer lookin' out fo' er when we couldn't."

Pitch nodded back as he tossed him something. Bunny managed to catch it and it was a necklace of some sort.

It was a form of a miniature nightmare as it shines somewhat in the light.

"...tell her that if she needs to talk to anyone, she can talk to me. Make sure you give that to her when she wakes up and tell the Guardians of what I have told you."

Bunny nodded as he tapped a hole, forming a tunnel. He jumped down the hole as he jumped down.

Soon, he came out of the hole to be at the Pole where everyone was waiting for her. North saw that Hana fast asleep. "Will she be alright?" He asked. Bunny nodded as she glance at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"Yeh...she was just havin' a bad memory affect is all an' that's why she did what she did earlier." Bunny said as he adjusted the grip around the female Guardian. Hana shifted, starting to flutter her eyes open.

"...B-Bunny?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Bunny glances down to stare at very dazed blue-green eyes. He smiled sadly at her. "...yes, love?"

She felt tears running down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck; her face buried into his furry shoulders. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you guys earlier-"

"Shh...Shh," He whispered as he gently place her on the ground so that her feet were touching the ground so he could hug her close; letting her have a shoulder to cry on.

"I know...I know...Pitch told me what happened an' I understand..." He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly as she tighten the embrace slightly. He then stared at North, who had a confused look on her face.

"...she was affected by her past; from what her mom did ta 'er. That's why she lashed out at us; she thought that it was goin' ta happen again. Pitch took the bad memories away 'cause it was hauntin' er and he was affected as well from 'er nightmares."

Tooth puts her hand over her mouth; her eyes wide with shock and horror. Sandy and Jack stared at Hana sadly as North sighed sadly; glancing at the young Imagination spirit.

Hana pulls away to stare at the Wonder Guardian. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; which he returned the embrace immediately. "...I'm sorry, North." She whispered.

North smiled sadly as he tighten the embrace. "...It is alright, Hana. All is forgiven." He said, feeling Hana tighten the hug slightly as well. North smiled sadly.

"Come. Let us help you, Hana." He said as Hana pulled away from him. North puts a supporting arm around Hana's shoulder as he guided her to the infirmary. She gently laid down on the bed.

Jack had an icy cold wet rag in his hands and placed it on Hana's forehead. She sighed in bliss from the icy cold touch. "...that feels good." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from the winter spirit.

North chuckled as well as he stroked her hair gently. "Get some sleep, Hana. We will come back soon for you to have something to eat." He said. Hana nodded sadly.

"Like I said...I'm sorry for lashing out like that-"

"Hana." North interrupted her when he stroked her cheek softly as a single tear ran down her cheek. "It is not your fault. You were scared and we understand that. Just rest for now. We will talk about it later."

Tooth came by and place a small kiss on her forehead; making Hana stare at her shocked. "...get some sleep, okay?" She asked. Hana felt her heart have a feeling in there as she nodded.

Everyone left, except for Bunny. "Hey. Pitch wanted me ta give you this." He said as he place the necklace around her neck. She glances at it; the necklace shining in the sunlight.

"He said...if ya need someone ta talk to, you can talk to him." He said, then placing a kiss on her cheek. "Get some sleep, love. I'll be back soon." She said. Hana glanced at him with a small sad look on her face.

"You promise?" She asked.

He smiled softly at her. "You know that I never break me promises to you, Hana." He said. He then felt Hana squeezing his paw slightly with her hand. "...please...just promise." She whispered.

He sighed. "...I promise."

He then walked out of the room, leaving Hana alone as she places her hand back on the pillow as she closed her eyes; letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

~Few Hours Later~

It was night time as Hana wakes up from one memory of her past life that she missed dearly. How her father tells her bedtime stories when she was sick; always playing with her, telling her jokes, staying by her side.

She wanted that again.

She glance at the time; seeing that it was near midnight.

She got up as she leaned against the wall as she walks through the workshop. As she got to a waiting room, she sees North reading a book near the fireplace on a sofa; having his reading glasses to read.

Hana walks over to him and sat down. He glances at her as he puts a bookmark in place of the book, then closing it. "Have trouble sleeping?" He asked gently. She nodded silently as she rubbed her arm slightly.

"Is...it okay if I stay up with you for awhile?" She asked. North smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course. I do not mind company." He said as he opened his book once more.

Hana kept glancing at North slightly, unknowing what to do now. North saw that she was hesitating about something. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She was silent for awhile. North then knew what was wrong.

He places an arm around Hana's shoulder and pulled her close; letting her head rest against his chest. "What is troubling you, Hana?" He asked gently. Hana sighed sadly.

"I...I had a dream about my dad when I was little. When...I was sick, he would...tell me stories all the time, playing pretend that he was a dragon and I was the princess." She laughed slightly at the memory, remembering how she was on her father's back as he pretends that he was the dragon and he was pretending to fly as she held onto him; both laughing together.

"He...he would always take the day off from work when ever I got sick. But...when he died..." She trailed off from there, feeling some tears running down her cheeks. She felt North stroking her hair gently.

"...things were never the same. My...my mom would leave me in the basement; never doing anything when I got sick. I-I tried to tell everyone what was happening, but...no one would believe me and...when I...I got really sick, she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't take me to the hospital or anything."

She was now sobbing as she buried her face into her chest; all curled up against North as he kept stroking her hair gently.

"...is that why you angry earlier? You were afraid that it might happen again?" He asked gently.

Hana nodded as she started to sob once more. North pulled her closer as she buried her face into the crook of his neck; her hands clenching to his shirt. North sighed sadly as he place his cheek against the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders soothingly so she will calm down.

"Hana, you must listen..." She earned a nod from Hana as he continued.

"You know that none of that will ever happen to you. Your mother won't harm you here. I know that you are victim of child abuse, but things are different. Hana, we care about you. We love you; I love you. You are like daughter to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe from harm. I want to become your father. If you let me..."

His heart still break when he found out about Hana's past life. She grew up all alone when her father died; lost all of the wonders, dream, fun, hope and memories in her childhood.

Grew up with no mother's love.

All of the injuries she had not only physically, but mental and emotionally.

But the worst injury she had...

...was her heart.

Her heart had suffered the most.

He waited for Hana to respond, hoping that she understand what he had said. Then, he felt a small nod as she tighten her grip on him. "...I-I want you...t-to be my dad...p-please...I-I-I want you to."

North smiled sadly as he pulled Hana closer to him as he lets her have a shoulder to cry on; like how a father would. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly as he whispered comfort and reassurance to the girl that had become a daughter to him.

After awhile, the sobbing had tune down a little. "Can...can I stay with you a little longer?" She asked. North smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said as he glance at the flickering fireplace.

"Ummm...Dad?"

"Yes?"

Hana sighed. "Can...can you tell me a story?" She asked. North's smile grew slightly as he leaned back so that Hana can be comfortable. "Of course." He said. He told her about his adventures when he was young; how he travel into caves to find some treasure, running into Father Time when he first became a Guardian.

"...when I first met Father Time, I was nervous, but I know that I had to face him sooner or later."

All was silence.

"Hana? Are you awake?"

He looks down to see Hana fast asleep; all curled up against him as her head was resting against his chest as the gentle beat of his heart was acting like a lullaby for her. Her gentle breathing now normal; her fingers curled into the fabric of North's shirt.

North smiled as he gently got a blanket; covering both of them up as Hana place on of her hands onto his chest as she was asleep. He softly kissed her on the forehead as he leaned back against the couch.

"...sweet dreams...sweetheart."

He closed his eyes and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**AWWW! **

**That was a cute Father/Daughter moment! **

**And Pitch turning soft!? *laughs***

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot, hellgirl-fan1 **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	22. Fear (Claustraphobic)

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY, MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS. *dodges rotten foods* I didn't mean to- *dodges balls* worry all of you and didn't publish or update my stories. EEK! *dodges piano* A PIANO!? REALLY!?**

**I am sorry that I wasn't been able to update for awhile, and I am deeply sorry for that. **

**But I am now back! (Jumps around for joy) **

**Well, this is a short drabble series that I have been working on and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **

**Fear (Claustrophobic)**

* * *

"Come on, Hana! You gotta keep up!" Jack hollered from the sky.

Hana and Jack have decided to hang out for the day while the others are having an important meeting with Father Time and Mother Nature, along with Pitch as well since he is now alliances with the Guardians.

So, Hana volunteered to keep Jack from causing trouble.

Hana was in her wolf form as Jack was flying in the sky. Hana growls at Jack as she jumps over a log. "Well, it ain't easy for me because you can fly twenty-four/seven! I need to stretch my legs by running, anyway! I can't just fly all the time like you can!" Jack smirked as he flies next to her by the ground.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He asked. Hana laughed as she kept running.

After a minute from continuous racing challenges, they came to a stop so they could rest. Jack smirked as he nudged Hana gently, earning a surprise look from the Imagination spirit as she transforms back.

"Sounds like someone's losing their touch." He said. Hana smirked as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shut it, Snowcone."

Jack laughed again as he wrapped an arm around Hana's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly as she glance at the winter spirit.

"So, ready to head back?" He asked as he helped Hana to her feet-

A rumbling sound was heard

The ground underneath the two spirits suddenly gave away as they both tumble into a ditch. Jack's staff wasn't with him as he saw it on the top of the edge from where he was at.

Well, so much for flying out.

"Hana, are you okay?" He asked.

The then saw Hana breathing short, raspy breaths as her blue-green eyes were wide with horror. She was looking around, freaking out as she tries to find a way out of the ditch they were both in.

"Hana?" Jack asked once more, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

She lets out a small scream as she fell to her knees; clenching to each side of her head as she shakes uncontrollably. That's when Jack heard something that broke his heart from the Imagination spirit.

"D-Don't...hurt me...don't hurt me, mom...I-I-I didn't mean to..."

Jack stared at her shock as Hana kept shaking uncontrollably as she kept whispering words; the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't put me in that room...D-Don't...please..." Hana was now fully sobbing as she was still on her knees. She then felt arms around her shoulders. She tensed; waiting for the blow from the figure, but only felt the cool feeling from the familiar winter spirit. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was Jack who was hugging her.

Jack held the frighten girl that became his sister, a few tears falling down his icy cold cheeks. He held her tighter to him as he felt Hana's hands clenching to his navy blue sweater as she buried her face into the crook of his cold neck.

"J-Jack, I-"

He just shook his head as he started to stroke the silky black hair.

"...What did she do?"

Hana pulled slightly back, staring at him confused; not knowing what she had meant. Her hands were pinned to his chest, still shaking from her 'episode' that has happened.

"...what else did she do to you?" Jack asked once more, not letting her go. She thought that she was out of tears, but it only proved her wrong when she felt tears filling in her eyes as the side of her face was resting against Jack's chest; hearing the gentle beat of the winter spirit's heart.

"Th-There was a small room that...**she** would put me in. I-It would be v-v-very small and...I always have h-hard time to breathe in." Her hands clenched to his sweater a little tighter, trying to find some comfort in it as she tried to tell what happened.

"I-It doesn't matter what I did...good or bad...she would...sh-she would..."

She couldn't go on as she buried her face into his chest as she sobs softly into his navy blue sweater. She felt the hold on her tighten slightly as she was held; letting her have a shoulder to cry on.

"...why didn't you tell us...? He asked as he rest his cheek on the top of her head. Hana sighed a shaky breath as she kept her grip on Jack's sweater. "...I-It never came to me..." She whispered in a hoarse voice from all of the crying she had done.

Jack stared at her and then sighed, holding her close as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"JACK! HANA!"

Jack looks up to see Tooth, and the other Guardians, along with Pitch and Caleb.

"You guys okay?" Tooth asked. Jack glance at Hana as she kept her face buried into his chest. "I'm okay, but you need to get Hana out of here, now!" He said, tightening his grip on Hana.

"Alrigh', we're gonna send down a rope ta you. Tie it around you and Sheila. Then, we'll pull ya both up." Bunny said as North sends down a rope while holding the end of it, along with Tooth and Sandy.

Jack managed to tie a rope around them both himself and Hana. "Just hold on tight, Hana. We're going to get out of here." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready...PULL!"

The others started to pull as Jack and Hana held onto each other as they were pulled up. Bunny ran to Jack and Hana as he pulls them both up from the ditch. Hana was the first to pull away as she back herself away from the tree; gasping for air.

Jack slowly approached her carefully, his hands up in a surrender way. Hana transformed into a wolf as she starts to growl; every step Jack took to get close to her. Jack slowly held his hand out to Hana as she had her fur standing on her back.

He held his hand out-

She lashed out at him and growled louder. "Hey...it's okay...no one is going to hurt you." He said. Hana clenched her eyes tightly as she felt a hand on her cheek. But slowly relaxed as she felt the hand stroking her cheek gently.

Her pupils were now big as she tucked her tail in and whimpered slightly. She then transformed into a eagle and took off into the sky. She didn't want to face any of them.

The others were confused. Caleb looked at the others. "I'll try talkin' ta her..." He said as he took off on all fours to where she was heading. Jack glance at the others and sighed.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Hana managed to land near a lake that was surrounded in a forest as some of the animals scattered from Hana as she transforms back. She had tears in her eyes as she wiped them.

How can she still be scared of something as closed spaces? She was a GUARDIAN and she was NOT suppose to be scared of anything. How is she suppose to protect the children if she is still scared.

She sighed. "...maybe it's best if I-"

A growling was heard. She slowly turned her head to see a black bear as it was growling at her. It stood on it's hind legs as it roars at her; telling her that it was in it's territory. Hana stood back as she tried to transform into something to defend herself with, but it wasn't working as the bear backed her up until she felt her back pressed against the tree.

Hana closed her eyes tightly as the bear starts to raise it's claws to attack-

A staff suddenly hits it as it roared in pain. Caleb stood in front of the bear as he puts Hana behind him protectively. He bared his teeth as he kept the staff in one hand as he stood in an attack position.

The bear roared as it tried to get Caleb, but he dodged the attack and whacked the bear once more on the head, putting enough force to knock the bear unconscious.

Caleb nodded as he quickly picked Hana up and darted off to a safer place. As he kept running, Hana opened her eyes to see Caleb carrying her as he focused of getting her to a safe destination. Some tears were forming in her eyes as she stares at Caleb.

Caleb stopped near a large willow tree as he slowly came to stop. He then saw Hana staring down at him. "...you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"...why did ya run off?" He asked gently, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She sighed as tried to think her reason. "...I needed some time alone from what has happened. Th-That's why I took off." She said.

"Hana...are ya claustrophobic?"

She had a confused look on her face of what he had said, making him sighed. "It means 'fear of confined spaces'; ya don't like being in tight or small spaces that ya can't move around in so much."

Hana's gaze avoided Caleb's as his eyes soften for the girl. He sighed. "...look, Sheila..." He said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Hana's gaze look straight back at Caleb's bright green eyes.

"I know it's hard, but ya know that we're there fer ya." He said as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "...thank you." She whispered.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist; returning the embrace. "...yer welcome, Hana." He whispered. He then pulled away to stare at her. "Let's get ya home. I'm takin' ya ta Aster's Warren an' then tell tha others that I dropped ya there." He said as he tapped his foot; making a hole and picked Hana up in his arms.

He jumped down the hole, leaving a tulip in place.

~Meanwhile~

Bunny tried to take this all in from what he had just learn, including the other Guardians; even Pitch. The fear of being claustrophobic...or any other possible fear that Hana might have.

"...I'm just confused of why Hana wouldn't tell us? I thought she has trust us fully." Tooth said as she fluttered around worriedly. Pitch only sighed. "Remember what she had in her previous life? She still trying to adjust to all of it; new friends, family, even trying to start a family. It will take her time to trust all of us fully."

Just then, Caleb came out of a rabbit hole and saw the Guardians. "No worries, fellas. I found 'er an' took 'er ta tha Warren so she can sleep." Caleb said; jumping out of the rabbit hole. Bunny nodded. He tapped his foot; making a hole appear.

"...I'm gonna check on 'er." He said.

And with that, he was off to his Warren. When Bunny came inside of the Warren, he saw a room light up in his home. He sighed and started to walk over to his home to where he saw the light. It led to his room as the room was light up. He knocked on the door.

"...Hana? It's Aster...ya awake?" He asked; his ear pressed against the door. All he heard was a shaky sigh. He opened the door to see Hana fast asleep, all curled up against the bed as she tries to fall asleep.

Bunny sighed as he walked over to the bed, then laying down next to Hana; wrapping his arm around her waist. She whimpered slightly.

"Shh...'s okay..." He gently place a kiss on her cheek; nuzzling her softly and soothingly with his nose against her head. She was stirring slightly, then started to flutter her eyes opened. She glance to her side to see Bunny staring at her while he prompted himself with his elbow; his other arm still around her waist. He nudged her gently with his nose and gave an affectionate lick on her cheek.

"...yer alright, love?" He asked. She sighed as she turned to face him and buried her face into his chest. He caressed her waist gently as he kissed her on the forehead.

"...I'm sorry..." She whispered, her arms around the Pooka warrior. Bunny gaze at her. "...what're ya apologizin' fo'...?" She glance at his bright green eyes; a single tear ran down her cheek.

"...for not...telling everything...about me, when I said I could trust you..." She said. He smiled softly, stroking her cheek. "Hey, hey...it's fine, Sheila...yer takin' steps is all...nothin' wrong with that." He said. She stared at him surprised. He nuzzled her forehead, then glancing at her blue-green eyes.

"...if ya need time ta tell me everythin', then it's fine with me. Take all tha time ya need." He said. Hana smiled sadly, then wrapping her arms around his neck. "...thanks, Bunny."

He rubbed her back in circles, smiling gently. "...no problem, love." He said. He pulled away to kiss her gently on the lips. She kissed back as she caressed his furry cheek. He pulled away, a soft smile on his face.

"Let's get some sleep." She said, her hands resting on his furry chest. He wrapped one arm around her and sighed; closing his eyes.

He knows it will take time, but he will be ready for it.

* * *

**Here is a short drabble that I worked on. **

**I am sorry if I didn't get a chance to update in a long time. But here it is. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


End file.
